A Slice Of The Chaos Karma Dragon
by Revan the Edgelord
Summary: [Potential Resurrection?] When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived at his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines in his bedroom. IsseixTiamat OOC Characters
1. Life 1-1 Nonsensical Beauty

**(Revan's AN): Alright. So everyone needs to listen to this part before we start. I will only be saying it here once since it is the prologue chapter.**

 **I AM NOT A GREAT WRITER! NOR DO I CLAIM TO BE ONE! DO NOT LABEL ME AS ONE I LABEL MYSELF AS A MEDIOCRE ONE. WITH THAT SAID DO NOT EXPECT ANYTHING GRAND FROM THIS.**

 **Okay with that said, let me explain why I am doing this story. So I am a writer in the Akame Ga Kill community. Not a great one in there as well, but a friend of mine that I am beta reading for told me to break out of my Akame Ga Kill shell, and do some other fanfics like the popular archive DxD.**

 **Now if you are looking for breathtaking fight scenes and all other related stuff, than I will say this now...you are in the wrong place. This ain't going to be like that. If you are looking for harems...you are in the wrong place. I am a single pairing guy, and that means I will do single pairings. That means Issei will be paired with whoever I pair him with. And everyone else will be paired with someone else, or they will just cease to exist.**

 **With that said and most of the readers gone after reading that short statement, I will get started.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _[Flashbacks]_ _- **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks" _\- Phone call_**

 _"Flashbacks"_ _- **Thinking**_

 **Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by:** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-1: Nonsensical Beauty**

...

The brown-haired bartender remained silent as he wiped down the counter with a piece of cloth, cleaning all of the spilled alcohol in the process as he moved down to the other side of the counter.

Issei Hyoudou, a 22-year-old male, once a member of the infamous group 'Perverted Trio' was currently working at the Red-light District as a bartender for a strip club. His normal attire for work was a black tuxedo.

He hadn't really gotten over his perverted tendencies since Kuoh Academy, but they had been turned down significantly due to him seeing all the ass and titties a man could dream of.

Although he wasn't able to touch the girls when they are working, he did have a good relationship with them. And if he was being honest with himself, he considered himself to be a mentor to these hot beauties.

He had helped explain to these women what most guys wanted in the past year, and since then the strip club 'Fallen Angelas' has thrived and flourished into something more than just a simple strip club.

His boss Azazel was astonished by his accomplishments, that he gave Issei a discount which allowed him to have fun with the top paid strippers and not pay a dime for a lap dance. Needless to say, Issei chose the woman with the biggest rack, the one who goes by Kala. And boy did she take him to the exotic pleasure town called Heaven.

"Goodnight Issei! I will see you tomorrow!" a certain charming girl cried out, who Issei was very familiar with. Her name was Yuuma, a girl in good terms with Issei. The brown-haired boy could see her walk out of the changing room, waving at Issei.

Yuuma was a beautiful raven haired girl, with her hair stopping just at her back. She was short, one of the shortest girls out of all of the workers, but that seemed to amplify her curves. She was the same age as Issei but still looked like a high school student, which was surrounded with controversy.

"Goodnight Yuuma, oh and goodnight Raynare!" Issei joyfully waved as he looked up from the counter to see Yuuma, at the door and Raynare making her way to the said door.

Raynare was Yuuma's older sister by two years, but unlike Yuuma she was taller and larger in her feminine areas. Raynare had a more mature aspect look to her while Yuuma had a more childish look, a typical sibling relationship.

The Older sister, however, didn't say anything back to Issei and continued walking. She took her sister's free hand in the process and left Issei alone in the club, with everyone else already departed.

He let loose a sigh, realizing that she was still mad at him. It had been months since their official break up, yet she didn't treat him like she did throughout the years of dating. She was the one to break up with him as well! Saying that she couldn't be in a serious relationship with Issei, Raynare was the one to trigger the break up.

It hurt him and tore his heart apart, but he got over the feeling in just a few months. The girls had comforted the brown-haired boy and cheered him up since he was in a way apart of the Fallen Angelas family.

"I see you're having trouble with your ex-girlfriend," A voice came from behind, startling Issei which made him turn around and kick Azazel.

"Hey hey! Easy there it's just me!" Said Azazel as he ducked underneath the kick. The man had trained Issei in martial arts when he first started in the strip club Fallen Angelas, in case of any troubling people. But he didn't expect Issei to try using it on him every time he snuck up on the boy.

The infuriated boy glared at Azazel, "Azazel! Don't do that to me, one of these days I might die from a heart attack because of you!" he barked, only for Azazel to smile in return.

Issei's boss, Azazel is a tall businessman, although Issei had grown to the height of 5'11 inches Azazel would beat him by four additional inches. He had an average frame similar to Issei but what set them apart is his black hair and his stylized golden bangs. He has a black goatee as well, and a pair of purple orbs for an eye which seemed to be the repeated theme with most of the girls, for the majority of them had violet or purple eyes.

When Issei first applied to work at Fallen Angelas, he was dressed up in a black tuxedo with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and a bonus of a single red necktie. That perfect gentleman look had told Raynare that Issei was more of a serious man than what his face carved, which she fairly adored.

Oddly enough, Azazel didn't wear any of the same attiring in the interview. Instead, he wore a white T-shirt and some loose basketball shorts.

And now, Azazel was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain blue shirt with white bold words knotted 'How to keep an idiot busy (see back of the shirt)'. On the back was the exact same words, but the word 'back' was replaced with the word 'front'.

"Sorry Issei, but you should know by now that I like to sneak up on my employees. It keeps them on their toes," The man spoke cheerfully, ignoring the death stare Issei was sending him.

"Yeah, and one of these days I am going to beat your ass for it," Issei replied harshly, to make sure Azazel won't pull the same move.

The black-haired man grinned and took a seat on a nearby stool. "And when that dream of yours turns into a reality, I will gift you with my sweet collection of video games and porn." Azazel mocked his employee with a grin.

"Whatever. What the hell do you want now?" Issei asked, continuing to clean the counter while Azazel glared at him. He was sure that it was going to be something smart and witty since the guy he was dealing with was indeed Azazel.

"Oh don't be like that," Azazel said with a mischievous smile on his face. "We are friends, aren't we? That means we help each other out,"

"Cut the crap, will you? Just tell me what you want and go away." Curtly spoke Issei, he wasn't a fool and knew that Azazel had done something that he was pretty sure he would be against.

Azazel in response laughed at his abrupt behavior, "But Issei, don't you want to feel the soft mounds of a woman's breasts?" Azazel teased as he leaned forward with a devilish smile. "Boobs that surpass Raynare's jumbos. Can you even imagine it?"

The boy didn't answer at first, mainly because of the obstacle that was thrown at him. Sure he had experienced the company of some of the girls, but he did miss dearly on what he and Raynare had in the past.

He missed riding home on his motorcycle with Raynare's breasts pushed up against his back, as well as seeing Raynare wearing the famous naked apron, hell he even missed the times when Raynare insisted on cuddling while watching television.

He missed the warmth of a woman's touch, that's what it was.

However, this was his boss Azazel, who was 'helping him out'. Which meant that there was something obviously missing, something Azazel wasn't telling him in advance.

The conceding Issei sighed, "Yes," he meekly admitted the truth in a whisper, embarrassed by the soon to be laughter that was going to come crashing down on him, because deep down Azazel was his friend and friends are dicks like AzoDeathwing.

"Well, then you are in luck Issei!"

With that said, Azazel took out his phone and dialed a number he seemed to know.

"He agreed to meet! Yeah, the place I showed you before. I will send him on his way then."

Issei, listening to the swift phone call raised an eyebrow as he glared at Azazel with a perplexed look. He didn't hear what the other person was saying, but judging by that smug look on his face, he could tell that it wasn't anything holy.

"What, why are you giving me that look? I just got you a date for the night!" He quipped, standing up from his stool stretching his arms as he did so. "You better hurry or else you will be late!"

"It is..." Issei paused as he checked the watch on his right wrist. "4:30 in the morning on a Sunday... I don't think there is any place open to take this 'date' you have gotten me." Issei deadpanned as he began to clean the shot glasses.

However, to Issei's surprise, he was being ushered out of the bar by Azazel who had somehow managed to get behind him before he knew what happened. "Mcdonald's is open 24 hours a day, you can take her there,"

"Oh, because that is every girl's dream." Came Issei's snarky reply as he was rushed out of the building named Fallen Angelas. "Every girl wants to go a super fancy fast food restaurant on their first date with a guy,"

"Yep, now hurry along now!" Azazel cheerfully shoved Issei out of the club, followed by tossing him his black leather jacket. "And try not to piss her off. Okay? See you later Issei!"

The brown-haired boy removed the jacket that covered his face, revealing an annoyed boy with a frown. He knew how to handle women, and knew how to please them. After all, he was the one that taught Azazel of the new freaky deaky stuff that even the black-haired fool didn't know about.

If it wasn't for him, Azazel wouldn't have been able to get in a relationship with that Gabriel girl he heard so much about. But he never got the chance to actually meet the person, or at least that is what he thought.

Putting on his jacket, Issei made his way to his motorcycle that was painted midnight black with purple custom enraging flames. His helmet matched the theme with his motorcycle, also having the same custom flames.

His father had helped him pay for his motorcycle when he turned 18, but nevertheless, it was his and he had grown attached to this motorcycle. It was his way of coping with stress.

Actually, his way of coping with stress had become fixing things. After his break up with Raynare, he had put most of his money he saved into this motorcycle as well as his apartment. In short, he was pimping out his crib and ride because it took his mind off of his only ex-girlfriend.

After putting on his helmet because of safety reasons, he warmed up his motorcycle and backed out of his parking spot, only for his phone to start buzzing in response to a text.

Pulling it out he got a message from Azazel saying:

 _[Btw in case I forgot to mention this, she is waiting inside your home! XD Lol srry #notsrry]_

These words were then followed by more emoticons that were made up of words.

 _"He does realize that there is an emoji section, right?"_ Was Issei's first thought before realizing what the man also told him.

 _"Wait, she is in my home! What the hell Azazel?!"_

Revving up the engine, he kicked it into full throttle not caring in the slightest if he ran a red light or not. He had some stranger, not just a stranger a female in his home where his porn and video games were out for the entire world to see!

If she entered his bedroom and saw all that then it would be over before it even started! She would think he was some kind of nerd who plays video games and masturbates to porn! He couldn't allow that, no matter what! Especially since he didn't know who this girl was, she had a rack that surpassed Raynare's so he needed to find out no matter the consequences.

Not noticing the police car parked at the four-way intersection, he continued to rush home as the police sirens began to track behind him.

"Attention! Pullover to the side of the road before you become one of the world's dumbest criminals!" Came one of the cops' voice's through the PA system as it pursued Issei, following him as he turned a ridiculous amount of times.

"Shit, I can't lead them to my home, and I don't feel like dealing with some police...sorry my mysterious date, but you aren't worth getting arrested for!" The boy muttered before slowing down, a lone tear went down the left side of his cheek. His chance for a new girlfriend had gone with that tear.

Eventually, he came to a full stop at the side of the road just a mile away from his apartment. He could picture the hot beauty rummaging through his porn and becoming disgusted with her prepared date.

"Well well well, there can only be one man who has that motorcycle and that is Issei Hyoudou. He got it for his 18th birthday if I recall," A male voice very familiar to Issei rung, getting closer to the motorcycle.

Issei whirled around to see Matsuda in a police officer's blue uniform, something he didn't expect to see at all. He hadn't seen Matsuda since he turned 19 and from what he knew Matsuda went to attend college. So why was he here?

"Matsuda is that you...?" He asked incredulously to the point of nearly shouting. Matsuda as a police officer was the last thing he expected to see.

"Not so fast," Matsuda denied as he wagged his finger back and forth before pointing his index finger at his badge. "It is officer Matsuda to you,"

The brown-haired boy deadpanned, "...Isn't it Officer Orasi, you dimwit?"

Matsuda's mask of confidence washed away like a sand castle after getting hit by a wave. "Nevertheless, Issei, you were breaking the law and me and Motohama-"

"Motohama is an officer too?!" Shouted the shocked Issei, no longer caring for waking the people up in the neighborhood.

"Yo Issei, it's good to see ya!" Came a happy Motohama's voice through the PA system not noticing the tic mark on Matsuda, growing from the annoyance of being rudely interrupted.

The biker waved at the police car, before replying to Matsuda in a pleading voice. "Before you give me a ticket or anything of sorts, I have a damn good reason on why I am breaking a law,"

"Oh? Do you now?" Matsuda's voice was laced with sarcasm as he crossed his arms, "And what reason would that be? Was your mother dying, or did your father throw his back out?"

The boy didn't laugh at his obvious jokes. "No, but I am guessing that is what you get as excuses from people like me?" Issei mumbled, who was met by a firm nod from the police officer. "You have no idea, my man."

Issei cleared his throat and told Matsuda everything. "First of all thing, some random girl was sent to my home, and I additionally I have no idea who this girl is, and I need to keep her out of my bedroom."

At first, Matsuda didn't take his word. However, Issei had a deal he could make to satisfy the friend police in front of him.

"...If you let me go, I will give you guys V.I.P. passes for the strip club I work at, maybe free drinks too?"

There was no way Matsuda, one of Issei's best friends from the past, could nullify this effect called perverted dealing. "... VIP passes for a month and you got a deal." Matsuda whispered near Issei's ears, who caved into the bribe.

The brown-haired biker cheered on the inside, _"Thank god, I knew that guy still had his perverted nature!"_

"Deal," Matsuda gave him a smug grin and declares in a loud voice. "That is all, sorry for pulling you over. Have a good night, perfectly innocent fine young man."

Issei waved goodbye before speeding off almost immediately. One thought was on his mind,

 _"I wonder how many girls he had sex with when pulling them over? If he took my bribe then girls must get off pretty easy then...maybe I should become a cop too, seems quite beneficial."_

Issei eventually made it to his apartment complex after the mundane matter and quickly parked his bike in the garage for all of the residents that lived there.

He had no time to waste, he needed to get to his room quickly. He ignored the elevator and went straight to the stairs, sighing before sprinting up the stairs with rush. His apartment room was located on floor 8, so his athletic skills was all he could depend on.

Going over two steps per step, he rapidly ran up the stairs. Issei was halfway there until his phone began to ring, caused by a phone call from his dear friend he could give a lesser crap about.

 **"You got mud on your face you, big disgrace, kicking your cans all over the place,"** It was Vali, his dear old friend.

"What is it Vali?! I don't have time for your shit!" Issei angrily responded as he continued to run up the stairs. His stride didn't break which was surprising, but when you are a bartender like him then you can do the impossible, sometimes.

 **"Hey Issei, I was just wondering if you're down for some Star Wars Battlefront IV?"**

"Sorry but I can't, there's a girl I don't know dwelling in my apartment!" Issei rambled, despite the fact that he had been waiting for Vali to get the video game. He was waiting almost two months, and it seemed like Vali finally got the digital version.

If it wasn't for him, the grey-haired boy named Vali wouldn't even have a social life. Vali was probably the most awkward bartender he had met during his lifetime, after becoming a bartender at Fallen Angelas.

The guy had the charming looks that could steal any girl, for sure prettier than the other pretty boy Issei knew in the past. Which was shocking, because if Vali was truly Azazel's son, there was no way that Vali could ever shut up.

Issei couldn't allow Vali's dullness to continue and taught the man how to actually function like an active human being, which was great because the two became best friends during the process. Vali would always have his back in fights and the two had something similar: They loved video games.

He was, however, slightly jealous at Vali for his breathtaking girlfriend. Although at the time Issei was in a relationship with Raynare, so Issei couldn't exactly show it in public.

 **"Vali fucking Lucifer, get your ass in this bed right now! I am in the mood to fuck, and you will be doing just that!"**

A most definitely familiar voice, Issei heard it countless times whenever he engaged in a phone call with Vali. Issei didn't even have to think about who it was, there could only be one woman in this world with such passionate but feminine voice.

 **"...I gotta go Issei. Maybe some other time, sorry for interrupting."**

Issei didn't even get a chance to utter a goodbye before the call ended, although he wasn't going to say he was going to laugh as Vali for being so whipped to his girlfriend.

However, these snarky comments that flooded the young man's mind were short lived for the memory of a girl in his apartment came back to his mind.

Not wasting any more time he opens the door that leads to his floor, and rushes towards his apartment door as quickly, and quietly as possible in an attempt to not awaken his neighbors.

Most of his neighbors he was in a good relationship with, but there was this one that was a complete bitch to him, and he didn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong, at least that he was aware of, but this girl treated him like the true scum of the earth.

So for the safety of maintaining this relationship and not dealing with the identified person, he moved quietly to his apartment door.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the apartment door, which led him to pause outside of his door after pushing it open.

 _"Wait, how did she get into my apartment if the door is locked? I know Raynare had an identical key, but didn't she return it to me?"_ His thoughts then drifted to Azazel and he began to fume.

 _"That fuckin' bastard! He was probably the one that stole my key to play my video games! I should have known those wins were obvious and too easy!"_

As he walked into his apartment he closed the door behind him and called out in a loud voice. "If there is anyone in here, specifically a hot gorgeous babe then please reveal yourself now! Otherwise, I will not be held responsible for giving you a beat down for trying to creep up on me!"

Issei's apartment wasn't the biggest apartment ever, it had in total 5 rooms if you considered the bathroom as a room, but besides that, it was the usual apartment style, a living room, kitchen, bedroom which was connected to the bathroom and a laundry room.

Seeing that he got no response, he took off his jacket and slipped off his formal shoes, now had these been some sneakers he probably would have kicked them off in an attempt to see how far they could go flying.

He then pondered on calling Azazel and asking him if that lady he sent over to Issei's home had left, but the odds of Azazel actually picking up was slim. Hell, Issei would have better luck quitting video games.

He quickly undressed himself to his boxers taking his phone out of his pants as well as his wallet and put his tuxedo into the washing machine and set it to cold/rinse and made sure it was on delicate wool cycle before starting it.

Luckily for Issei, his washing machine was somewhat brand new and was in a high quality condition. Because with how many times he washed his clothes, he needed a strong and firm one that would take beatings time to time.

After putting on some black sweatpants and a grey tank top he loved so much, he closed the drier door and left the clean clothes in there after debating to fold them later. For now, since he had no girl in his home, he was going to text Vali and ask if he had time to play some video games.

 _[Do you want to play some Star Wars Battlefront IV after you are done with you know...]_

Issei muttered as he quickly typed out his text to Vali, before sending it and placing his phone back in his pockets.

"Angel, play some music." He said with an in-door voice, not particularly talking to anyone in the house.

Now no one was in his room, but he got a response from the black little cylinder that was resting on one of his shelves. "Starting: Musical playlist 3." Issei didn't know if this was a sign, because the song that first played was _Worst Mistake, by Fivefold._

Not really bothering about it he began his scavenging in an attempt to find some leftovers from yesterday but ended up coming empty-handed.

"Tch, looks like it is macaroni and cheese." Issei clicked his tongue, closing the fridge he had opened. He moved to a shelf to get a small box of store macaronis, and a medium size pot from the bottom shelf.

Seeing that he had some time before he could put the small noodles in the boiling pot, he went to his bedroom to turn on his gaming device and get a game running. Issei believed that if you can't eat and game, you are not a true gamer, so he stuck true to his ideals.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he was met by the sight of a barely lit room, but that didn't stop him from seeing what he saw, which made him stop dead in his tracks with his both his blood and skin freezing in spot.

Sitting comfortably on his customized purple and black gaming chair, was a busty, awe-inspiring woman...no, a reputable goddess to be more descriptive.

The specified individual had long pale blue hair that he just wanted to twirl his fingers in for some odd reason, a dark-blue reptilian-like eyes that could ensnare any man with a look, and this purifying smell that was causing him to feel like he was diving into his teenage years again. Her porcelain-like skin was covered by a blue dress that reached her knees, and her curves were great. No, by Issei Hyoudou's standards, great couldn't even describe it, more like heavenly perfect.

Her breasts weren't as big as Kala's, but boy was they bigger then Raynare's, and that ass he could tell was amazing from his time of being a pervert, he wasn't a Motohama copy who could calculate it with his scouting glasses, but he knew just how sweet they were from that angle.

In her hands, however, were stuff he didn't want a woman to find out. Especially a stranger like her, because they were porn magazines that Issei kept over the years. And to add to that, she was so interested in them that she didn't even look up to face the house owner.

"Uh...excuse me, but can you put that down?" Issei properly requested before a proper greeting, hiding his urges to just jump at the girl. So many wrong thoughts crossed over Issei's mind, which was troubling for his black sweat pants.

She finally looked afterwards, "Oh? You must be... Dessei? No Akissei?"

Oh how dead wrong she was. Her voice was soft yet firm, that made him weak in his knees. Though, he grew slightly annoyed with the fact that she didn't even properly know his name, despite barging into his house without permission.

"Issei, it's Issei Hyoudou." He grumbled as he looks off to the side.

The blue haired woman didn't reply with anything at first, instead just studied him for a moment before addressing him. "Issei, huh? So I assume that Azazel had told you about me, and that I have the permission to live here with you?"

This brought his gaze back to her, "Um, no? I wasn't told anything about the fact that you were living here! Not that I am completely against that," Issei trailed off, repeating the statement in his thoughts.

The unidentified woman hummed as she got up from the chair, setting down his magazine to his desk to examine later in the process. "What did the Fallen Angel leader tell you, then?"

"You mean Azazel..?" Issei's voice was laced with confusion which caused her to sigh in annoyance. He assumed that she meant 'Fallen Angelas', instead of Fallen Angel.

"Yes, Governor Azazel of the Grigori, your faction leader?" There was a long silence after that, ignoring the music that was being played from the living room.

"What the hell is a Grigori, and what are you even talking about?" Issei asked, breaking the silence as he stepped away from the girl as if she was insane. "He is my boss,"

The blue-haired lady didn't say anything at first. Her thoughts were running wild as she considered what to say.

 _"He has a sacred gear, but they haven't even bothered unlocking it? does he even know about the Supernatural world or have they kept him in the dark?"_

She then spoke, "Tell me, Issei. Do you believe in the supernatural? Do you think Angels, Demons, Dragons, and Gods exist?"

Issei's face became unreadable for a second, but when it did it was a face full of disappointment. "God damn it! You are one of those kinds of chicks, all about that spiritual nonsense thinking ghosts and yōkais exist!"

"It isn't nonsense, boy." She stated strongly after Issei labeled her as a crazy chick.

"Uh huh, look I get it, you love supernatural stuff. And because of that, you wear those draconic eye contacts, but news flash, stuff like that has no chance in hell in actually existing," Issei curtly assumed, not noticing the radiating heat around her.

She stomped her feet, "My eyes are like this because they are real, call them fake again and I will put you on the ground!"

"Yeah sure if you are a dragon then I am actually a T-5000 from Terminator 7." Issei joked with a smile. But after his joke has been said, he had no idea on what was going on, except for that he was feeling some unusual pain.

Issei had moved from a standing position, to where he was on the floor with the woman's hand on his throat, her eyes appeared to be glowing with anger and annoyance. Issei for once felt a little fearful of what was going on, with her hands on her throat.

But he couldn't complain, her breasts were more visible than before, and they were seriously something else.

"Say something that annoys me again, and I will snap your neck in half right now. I didn't leave my comforting home to be ridiculed by some ignorant child who has been oblivious to the real world, I came here to learn more about this human society!"

Issei's throat felt drier than the Sahara desert, he didn't know what to say in response. He doubted his own words and was afraid that they would get him killed, however, he needed to say something.

Closing his eyes in preparation for his neck to be broken, he apologized. "My..my bad. I didn't mean to cause any offense, whatever your name is..."

"Tiamat, I am the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, a Dragon King." The blue-haired woman introduced herself, letting go of the boy after his short apology. Had it been a snarky devil, Tiamat would've somewhat been suspicious.

"Right..." Issei picked himself back up, considering if what she said was true. He was almost definitely sure that the supernatural wasn't real, but at the same time, she was ridiculously strong.

Once Issei got back up to his feet, Tiamat questioned him, "You still have doubt that I am an actual Dragon?"

Her annoyance had shifted to the promised Fallen Angel, the man that said that he would have his best human teach her about the human society. It was time for her to fill her boredom with interest knowledge, which Azazel promised to do for the past several hundred years.

Yet he wasn't even informed about the supernatural side of the world, he was just some clueless human living a blind life. But was that why he was the best? Was it because of him not knowing about the supernatural that made him the best to teach her?

"So if you're a Dragon does that mean you have, you know, a real Dragon-like form? " Issei was on a thin ice, not knowing what to exactly say. After all, this was still a bit nonsense to him.

With a sigh, she answers, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Issei then looked at the floor as he scratched the back of his head with weird embarrassment. "Do you think you could show it to me? I mean, maybe it could help me come to terms with the stuff you just said, you know, about the supernatural actually existing. Some words just aren't going to cut it,"

Tiamat didn't say anything at first, she couldn't turn into her actual form otherwise this building would be leveled into disaster. "Why should I though? What will I be gaining from you?"

She may not be as violent as she used to be in the past, but she was a Dragon and like all Dragons, she wanted something in return.

"Well, I was going to make dinner- Oh shit the pot!" Realizing that the water was probably boiling like crazy, he rushed out while nearly shouting. "Angel stop playing music!" The black cylinder complied with him and stopped playing the audio.

Tiamat felt a little insulted by what she just witnessed. He was in the middle of striking a deal with her and he straight up left for some boiling water? Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to see what was more important than a deal with the strongest Dragon King.

 **End of Life 1-1: Nonsensical Beauty**

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): So there we have the first chapter, not going to lie I never done this, originally this story started out as an idea, but after talking with Rihavein-Zero it became more of a collaboration. Without him, this story would have been cringey, or cringier then it is now. I truly am grateful for his help in writing this and look forward to working on this story with him. He helped me break out of my AgK shell and supported my idea for DxD. Besides that expect some cuteness and smut...**

 **Discord Server:** discord. gg/xEApPAS


	2. Life 1-2 Fuck you, Dragon!

**(Revan's AN): Hello audience, we are back once again to continue where we left off on. Now some of you reviewed and some of you followed, and some of you chose to favorite which was nice, all I gotta say really is to the one's PMing me about pairings. Read the part below "Pairing: Issei X Tiamat" there you will find your answer on Harem's and if Grafyia is with Issei.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 **Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-2: Fuck you, Dragon!**

...

Walking out of the bedroom the Dragon King was greeted by the sight of Issei pouring some type of substance into the pot of boiling water, followed by moving to a nearby drawer. He grabbed a spatula like item, closed the drawer, and moved back to the oven and began stirring the noodles.

Tiamat who observed Issei's activity tilted her head rather cutely as she tried to find out what he was trying to making. However, she couldn't quite figure out what Issei was trying to make, as the smell was odd and new.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything with her sensible nose, she decided to probe him on what he was making. "What are you making, and what's in it?"

Issei who was focused on the noodles turned his head to the self-proclaiming dragon and gave her a confused look. "Um, I'm making macaroni and cheese, it's basically noodles but you mix cheese with it,"

Tiamat used her enhanced smelling once again to try detecting the 'cheese' part but didn't smell any cheese coming from the pot. "I don't smell any cheese."

"Well, that's because I haven't added the cheese yet." He then paused and gave her another look before speaking again, this time he was a little hesitant. "You have cooked before right?"

Tiamat felt a little insulted by that comment, she had roasted tons of her prey before devouring them, so she was familiar with cooking. "Yes, I have cooked before if you must know. How do you think I lived for this long as a Dragon King if I couldn't?"

He stopped his stirring as he gave it some thought before shrugging. "I don't know if you're really a Dragon King. Besides, I just assumed you have tons of servants to attend to your every need, so why bother cooking for yourself?"

She scoffed in response as he returned to stirring the noodles in the pot, he occasionally lifted his spatula up to check the noodles before dumping them back in.

"You're really clueless about the supernatural side of this world, aren't you?"

"Obviously, why do you think I called you a crazy lady?"

A tic mark had appeared on Tiamat's head, the one thing she didn't like was being called crazy. She was not crazy, she was perfectly sane and healthy!

"Call me crazy one more time and I am putting your face in that pot." The fierce Dragon King warned, crossing her arms under her bust. Hearing this Issei felt his blood turn cold, he had no doubt that she would.

 _"Maybe I should change the subject..."_

Issei could feel her eyes still on him, piercing his very soul. It was terrifying in Issei's standards, he thought Tiamat wanted an apology from him.

The brown-haired boy decided to change the subject, to escape from her hate glaring. "So uh...are you seeing someone? Or are you, well you know," Issei still had a lingering doubt that she was really a dragon.

"Are you trying to ask me if I am in a relationship?" She questioned back, in which she got a nod from Issei. "No, I'm not seeing someone at the moment, or am I really looking for someone to be in relationship with,"

"Oh." Issei blankly replied, realizing that he was going to be a sexless innkeeper.

 _"Wait, if Tiamat decides to stay here...and she isn't looking for some type of a relationship, doesn't that mean I can't date anybody until she decides to leave? I can't bring them home because Tiamat's here, so why do I have to share a room with her?! She's only going to ruin my sex life!"_

Issei was trying to think of a way to get rid of her before it was too late.

Seeing that a silence had ensured between the two of them, Tiamat decided to return the question. "And you? Do you have a mate?"

Issei had misinterpreted what she was implying and assumed that she was saying something else entirely, "Nope, I am single and ready to mingle!" he had assumed this was her way of trying to subtly offer herself, being the slight pervert he is.

Tiamat looked at him rather strangely after hearing this proud declaration, and couldn't really fathom why he sounded happy to be single, all the while Issei was cussing himself mentally for reading that wrong. _"She is a Dragon! She wouldn't be into me! I'm an idiot!"_

His cursing though was short lived when he realized the noodles were done, and quickly moved to a top cabinet and grabbed a white drainer. He then moved to the fridge and grabbed half a bar of butter, which was four tablespoons, the cartoon of milk and moved to the sink placing the drainer inside the sink and the other ingredients around it.

Tiamat watched intently as he then moved to the pot picked it up and scurried over to the sink, this was all interesting to her for she had never seen someone create this type of food. Deciding to get a closer look at what he was doing, she moved to where she was nearly breathing down his neck.

Issei knew she was right behind him, but that didn't stop him from pouring the pot into the drainer, draining all of the water from the pot leaving only the noodles in the drainer. Setting down the pot he picked up the drainer and poured the noodles back into the pot, along with adding some milk and the butter.

Moving past her he then returned to the oven and picked up the cheese packet that the Macaroni came with and covered the noodles with it and began to mix the ingredients after turning the oven off.

After about a minute of mixing, he came to a stop and went to another cabinet and grabbed two glass bowls and poured half into one, and the rest into another one. "Do you want some?" He wasn't sure if Tiamat would want some, but there was no harm in asking.

Tiamat looked at the now cheesy noodles with an unreadable expression. _"It doesn't smell that bad, and I didn't have anything before leaving my home, so there wouldn't be any harm in trying this."_

"Sure..." Came her hesitant response as she picked up the bowl the and watched as Issei walked over to a drawer and opened it to grab a spoon. Following his example, she picked up a spoon and closed the drawer before closing it, and following behind him as he moved to the small table where he would eat.

Now Issei would have eaten in his room, but because Tiamat was here he chose to eat at the table because there would be no place for her to eat. Well, there was the bed but he didn't want to risk food staining his bed.

As the two sat down, Issei couldn't help but feel a little nervous, the reason why was because it had been a good while since he had cooked for a girl. Even though it was unintentionally, and a simple dish that didn't take much skill.

"This isn't much, but I do hope you like it, these are one of my favorite dishes" Spoke Issei before digging into his food, Tiamat merely watched him take a bite out of his food before doing the same.

Tiamat froze after her taste buds felt the macaroni. _"What is this? It is so cheesy and gooey but it is oh-so-delicious! He says this isn't much, but it tastes so wonderful! I need another bite!"_

Before Issei could even take a second bite, he was met by the sight of Tiamat scarfing down her food with a godlike speed. She was done before he could even scoop p his second spoon full.

"Issei, I want more," Her voice was full of command, and the way she was eyeballing his food made it clear that she wanted it now. Issei bit his lip as he contemplated his choices.

He could either give her the food, and end up having to eat a snack, or he could deny her and risk her womanly wrath. He didn't want to give her his food, but she was his guest and if she really was a dragon, who knew how things could go.

With reluctance he moved his bowl towards Tiamat who smiled brightly, revealing her perfect white teeth. _"Goodbye, my sweet delicious macaroni..."_ Issei sulked as he witnessed the bowl being taken from his grasp.

Issei observed Tiamat devour his dish, until a phone rang in his pockets. It was a text from Vali, who replied to his question if Vali was up to game.

 _[Sure, just give me 30 minutes and I'll be online.]_

 _"30 minutes, huh? I guess that is enough time to talk about the Supernatural world with Tiamat here."_ Issei thought, before realizing that Tiamat was already finished.

A second thought then hit him as he remembered what Tiamat said earlier. _"Does that mean Vali knows about the supernatural too? He is Azazel's surrogate son, so Azazel would tell him...right?"_

"So Tiamat," Issei started, causing her to lock her eyes on his. "The supernatural world is real, and my boss is this Grigori thing, correct?" He really didn't know how to begin this conversation, but he felt asking about his boss would be the best course of action.

"The Grigori isn't a thing, it's a faction, the Fallen Angel faction to be correct. Your boss Azazel is the leader of them all." Tiamat explained, shifting into her chair into a more comfortable position. Issei couldn't help but to revert his eyes back to her fine breasts, that jiggled beneath her blue dress.

His stare however didn't go unnoticed. "My eyes are up here." To emphasize her point she pointed to her eyes which caused Issei to go red and mumble his apology.

"Sorry...I guess,"

Tiamat raised an elegant eyebrow as he trailed off, she knew what he was implying, but still, that didn't mean he could just gawk at her, especially when she was explaining something vital to him. He needed to know about this ridiculous stuff if he was going to have to live with her.

"Anyways, all of the things that you consider supernatural are real, Gods, Dragons, Kitsunes, Angels, Devils, you name it. They are all real," Tiamat continued before pausing to let it sink in. It was obviously going to be a major shocker, so she could understand if the boy had questions.

"So that means that Mermaids, Fairies, Nekomatas, and all of those other sexy creatures exist?" Issei joked, but also curious at the same time.

Issei got his answer when she nodded, and his face became unreadable for a split second before breaking into a perverted one with stars in his eyes. "Tiamat you need to introduce me to some of these hot sexy babes if you know any!"

Now it was Tiamat's turn to have an unreadable expression as she thought of what he just said.

 _"That's all he cares about!? Some hot women?! He should be asking about how they all exist, or about the abilities of each species!"_ Tiamat thought.

"Even if I wanted to, I am not going to help you. I came here to learn more about the human society, like how a phone works and many other confusing technologies." Tiamat demanded, causing Issei to frown a bit.

But Issei had a question, remembering the event that happened in the club. "But wait, then how did you answer Azazel's phone call? He called you right in front of me, and you answered using your own phone didn't you?"

Hearing this caused Tiamat to smirk on the inside. It would be a perfect time to show him what the supernatural world has to offer. "That is because he told me to press this green button when he called me,"

She took out a modern day phone, and pressed the power button on the side. Tiamat pointed at the green button on the touch screen to show what Azazel told her to press.

Issei just nodded his head after seeing this, he was pretty sure this woman was just strong and not an actual dragon. All of this was just nonsense in his eyes if he truly thought about it, because her being an actual dragon is like him actually being a T-5000 from Terminator.

"Well this is a lot to take in, but I'm not going to let this affect my plans, so if you want you could sleep on the couch for the night," Finally spoke Issei as he points to the couch in the living room.

Tiamat followed his finger pointing and gave him a stern look. "The couch? That doesn't look as comfy as the chair I sat in before, nor did it look as comfy as the bed I saw earlier."

The brown-haired prankster had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at her, she looked like an angry child that had gotten her favorite toy taken away. "That couch is comfy, I would know from experience."

Tiamat was half tempted to argue with him about where to sleep, but it was his home in the end. She realized this and sighed, "Fine, I guess I will sleep on the couch."

Back during the relationship days, Raynare had kicked him out of his own bed sometimes when she was mad at him, so that couch had become his temporary sleeping place time to time.

Issei watched as she angrily marched her way over to his couch and planted herself onto the leather, it was kind of adorable, he was about to leave her alone to her own devices, but realized that he should probably get her a blanket considering it could get cold in here sometimes.

Going into the laundry room, and getting a soft fluffy black blanket he returned to Tiamat who was already trying to get into a comfortable position but seemed to be having problems. She was turning left and right wildly into every direction.

It was kind of funny, but Issei decided not to laugh at her. "Here, this should help keep you warm in the night,"

He then attempts to put it on her only for her to snatch it away and protested in a proud manner. "I can put it on myself!"

 _"Tch. Not even a day in with this lady, I am going to call Azazel tomorrow and tell him to get this wack job out of my apartment."_

He grumbled, as he turns around to leave her alone in the living room. Until, Tiamat decided to ask him a question.

"Issei, what is that black mirror across from me?"

Sighing on the inside he turns to look at the living room's television and says with a small trace of annoyance. "That is a television, also known as TV. You use it to watch entertaining stuff, or sometimes even play video games."

Tiamat looked at it with confusion, and Issei was hoping she wouldn't ask any more ridiculous questions. "How do I watch these things if I only see myself?"

She was clearly a simpleton, no doubt about it. The hot beauty on his couch didn't know anything, all of her brain cells were put into her rack and ass. A bitter and annoyed Issei walked over to the remote sitting next to his white video game device, and turned on the television for her.

The show that was playing on the TV was a popular American TV show, and was luckily playing it's very first episode. Issei had already seen a few seasons of it, and with dragons being one of the entities in the popular show.

He hands her the remove, "Press this button to turn the device on and off, press this to move channels, and press this for the menu. I'm sure you speak English so you'll figure everything out once you get there."

Tiamat listened intently, which was kind of cute in a way because she had a cute expression on her face as she looked at each button that he pointed at.

 _"This should keep her preoccupied for the rest of the morning, or at least it should give me enough time to play for a while, before getting some sleep for the night."_

* * *

 **Sunday Afternoon : 2:30 PM, Kuoh Town**

 **...**

Issei stirred from his sleep by the smell of something burning, he didn't know what it exactly was, but he could tell something was burning, specially from inside his house.

As he groggily opened his eyes he was met by a strange sight as well, instead of waking up on his soft comfy mattress, he found himself on the floor with his head slightly resting on the wall, and his body facing the corner.

 _"What in the fuck? Why am I on the floor? Why does it smell like something is burning...but why am I on the floor, again?"_

"Why won't this boil!" Yelled a voice filled with anger that answered the former question, but still left the latter clueless.

"That damn woman!" He roared as he got up from the floor and smashed his way towards the living room, ending up in the kitchen after a few stomps. He didn't expect what to see, at all.

In the kitchen standing over the stove was Tiamat, who had just breathed blue flames onto a pot filled with sink water incinerating it into nothing but ash and dust.

 _"She...she just breathed fire..."_

Issei was in disbelief, as the pale blue-haired woman turned her blazing eyes towards him, "Why won't the water boil, Issei? I put the water in the pot and placed it on this thing yet the water won't boil! This is the fourth pot and nothing has changed!"

He didn't respond to her question, and looked at the stove horrifically that was covered with black ashes. _"Was she trying to make Macaroni?"_ He then looked behind her to see his last box of mac and cheese torn open with the packs of cheese scattered on the counter.

His eyes then shifted to the stove and saw the red light not on, "Because the stove wasn't on?"

Tiamat gave him a sharp look telling him to explain what he meant.

"See these five switches?" He moved past her, and pointed at each switch. She just nodded her head in response. "Well, you turn this one on if you are wanting to boil something,"

Seeing that Tiamat understood what Issei explained, Issei smiled as he closed his eyes before shouting at the woman in front of him at the top of his lungs. "NOW WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN MY GOD DAMN UTENSILS AND FOOD WHEN YOU COULD OF JUST ASKED ME!?"

Tiamat was taken back by the sudden anger flaring from him, but she didn't show any signs of shock. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Who are you to talk to me like that? I'm the top Dragon King, and I could burn you alive if I wanted to right now." she said in a commanding tone.

"Dragon King my ass, while you are living in my home, you are nothing but a guest and guests don't go burning the owner's belongings!" Issei barked, not backing down at all.

He didn't care if this woman was a Goddess, there were rules when staying at someone's territory.

"Talk to me in such a tone and I will destroy you! I am the Chaos Karma Dragon, the one dragon that strikes fear into the hearts of mortals!" Tiamat declared back, her pride as a dragon king not wanting to be shamed by some pesky little human.

"I will talk to you with whatever voice I want! First, you invaded my home then you nearly killed me for not believing you, then you ate my food, not to mention kicked me off of my own bed, and then finally nearly burned my home down instead of asking for some help! How would you like it if someone did that to you? Huh?"

Issei got in her face and poked her in the chest after each reason. He didn't want to die, but he wasn't going to quiver in fear and let this creature in a woman's curvy body get away with all of what she did. Clueless or not Issei was going to teach her how society worked, and if that meant he had to get a little aggressive and be demanding, he would not think twice.

The bluenette growled at the man before her, "You," She then grabbed him by the throat easily lifting him off of the ground. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? You are nothing compared to me. You should be happy that I'm even here, most would kill to be in my company!"

The victim scoffed at her statement. "I am Issei fucking Hyoudou, and I want you out of my home, go get some other poor idiot to fucking kiss your ass as you destroy their home for that is all you seem capable of doing,"

Issei closed his eyes preparing for the worse to occur, but someone unexpected intervened at the last minute.

"Tiamat, put him down please." Issei opened his eyes and looked to the kitchen entrance, seeing Azazel with his twelve black angelic wings sprouted from his back.

"Azazel?" The two exclaimed in surprise, which gave Issei a chance to yell at his boss for bringing a real dragon to his home. However, this time, Azazel had a rare expression on his face that wanted to observe more than question.

He was serious, for once in his life.

"This child had insulted me, and ridiculed me at every turn, yet you want me to put him down?" Curtly spoke Tiamat as she glared at Issei with burning hatred.

"Yes, look I know Issei can be a pain in the ass-"

"Hey!"

"-But that doesn't mean you can just kill him for it, plus he is usually a big old softy, he is just a little upset that his stuff was burnt," Finished Azazel ignoring the indignant hey from Issei, Tiamat in response looked at Issei her eye softening as she stared at him.

"Hmph, fine. Azazel I would like to learn from someone else about the human society since Issei here doesn't prefer my company," Firmly stated Tiamat as she released Issei and looked at Azazel.

Issei didn't say anything and just watched Azazel as he rubbed hit goatee before shaking his head. "Sorry, but Issei is your partner on this, he is the best one we have to teach you,"

"Did you not just see what happened? She nearly killed me again, and burned my stuff! What if that was my porn, or worse my video games?" Issei rambled with a hint of anger in his voice, he was trying to keep himself in control but was having a hard time.

"I wouldn't have tried killing you if you didn't make fun of me! I have been trying here, and all you do is yell at me. I'm trying to learn here," Sharply replied the blunette as she glared at Issei.

"Hey kids, calm down!" Azazel yelled as he clapped his hands drawing attention to himself. "How about you both apologize and start fresh? Sure this morning wasn't the greatest we've ever had, but Issei don't you think this would be a good time to teach her about how society here works?"

Issei wouldn't admit it, but he did slightly enjoy her company. It hadn't been hectic here since Raynare left him, so it was nice in its own weird strange way. With a sigh, he complies "My apologies, Tiamat. For yelling at you, of course. I should of believed you and remembered that you're new to all this, next time though could you just ask for some help?"

She looked at the hand Issei extended in an attempt to make a peace offering. "...You had your reasons to be angry, and I didn't exactly make the most smartest move. Sorry, I should've asked." Tiamat sighed, pouting in a cute way.

Once the apology was over, Issei couldn't help but to hint a grin after staring at the Dragon for a short while. "You can make your own food since you'll be spending time with me here, just remember to ask instead of trying to do everything your own. And that's what humans do, we strive to survive by helping each other out."

Tiamat giggled, thinking of the pornography magazines she read from yesterday. "Is that why you have those books of naked girls? Because you don't know about the female body?"

The smile planted on the boy's face was washed away instantly, as Azazel began to hysterically laugh at the sudden joke Tiamat managed to spit out.

"Those are collector's items, it's a guy thing," Issei stated strongly, only for Tiamat to start laughing as well.

When Azazel managed to hold in the rest of his laughter, he stopped and gave an idea for the fitting duo. "Anyways, I got an idea. Since she burned your kitchen and food, why don't you guys go shopping together?"

"Shopping?" Tiamat questioned as she glared at Azazel. "What is shopping?"

"Basically it's where you go to markets and buy items you need," Issei poorly explained in hopes that she would get what he meant, but instead she got the wrong idea.

"Why would I want to spend gold if I could just take it?"

Issei's left eye twitched after hearing her response. "Because that's obviously stealing, and stealing is against the law in the human society. And we don't use gold, we use paper bills in this day and age." Issei informed.

"You don't use gold? What about diamonds?" Tiamat asked curiously.

He replied with a shake of his head.

"Emeralds?"

Same response.

"Sapphires?"

Same response again.

"Amethyst and Rubies?"

Again with the shake of his head.

The blue-haired dragon felt outdated and old, her treasure storage stored tons and billions worth of gems and jewels, but now they apparently meant nothing? All of what she had hoarded wasn't worth a thing nowadays? "So all my wealth is worthless in the eyes of the humans?"

Issei had to resist the urge to face palm in fear of her getting the wrong idea again. "I never said that, we just use paper bills as a form of currency. And there's too many reasons to list, but mainly it's because they don't nearly weight as much and is easier to carry around,"

Her face was full of concerns, her treasure was still valuable and rich but she just would have to use these 'paper bills' to buy things.

"Well Issei, it looks like you have everything under control here," Azazel interrupted, earning the attention of the new roommates. "So I will just go relay this information to Vali and Kuroka. They have been waiting for you to find out about the supernatural world after all,"

"Oi! Where do you think you are go- Gah!" Issei attempted to grab the fallen angel before he threw an object to the ground, while yelling "Smoke bomb!", and swiftly ran away from the scene as the smoke-filled Issei's lungs, causing him to cough uncontrollably.

Tiamat stood there and watched as Issei continued to cough while essaying to call Azazel.

 _"Now that I think of it, that bastard Azazel might've been right. This boy does look like a softy, he acts like he hates Azazel but doesn't seem so,"_

"Azazel you bastard! I know you have your phone on you so pick up or I swear to all the gods that apparently exist that I will BURN YOUR GOD DAMN PORN COLLECTION!"

Hearing that, Tiamat began to have seconds thoughts.

"Issei, are we going to do this shopping thing, or are you going to yell at your phone all day in hopes of Azazel actually responding?"

Issei looked up from his phone and sighed, this was his day off from work but it looked like he was going to be working on something else. With Tiamat not being part of his household, it was now his job to take care of her while being her mentor.

Not that he wanted to complain, though.

* * *

 **Sunday Afternoon : 3:43 PM, Kuoh Academy**

 **...**

The walk was supposed to be ten minutes. They had left right after the kitchen incident but yet it took them nearly an hour to arrive at the targeted store. And the reason was simple and clear, every man the two had encountered during their trip to the store tried to either ask her out or straight up tried to arrange a marriage.

He was literally right next to her when they were attempting to make a move on her, but that didn't stop them from trying. In their eyes, they believed that they could make her fall for them with some honeyed words and handful of cash.

At first, it was enjoyable, seeing Tiamat shut down every proposal delivered to her. However, as time passed on it got more annoying and quickly became a nuisance.

The first man to make an attempt had it coming to him, after the proposal Tiamat used her draconic strength to downright crush the man's skull, knocking him out completely. It wasn't the best action to respond with, but it was quite entertaining as Issei got to witness her true dragon power.

Especially when she demanded Issei to explain why she couldn't just punch someone who annoyed her out of the blue like that. She had fended off male dragons in the past by beating the absolute flames out of them, so why couldn't she beat up a human that is practically doing the same?

The other reason why they took so long is because of them running across a woman's clothing store, where they had dresses out on display and she found them all to be in her taste and rather stylish. He had to treat her like a child and drag her away from the store while she protested, about how she wants the dresses hanging on the mannequins.

Needless to say what was supposed to be a simple errand had turned into a pain in the ass for Issei, but in a way, it was kind of worth it. For he was having an enjoyable time and got the chance to witness the reactions of Tiamat when Issei told her a few facts about the human society.

"Alright Tiamat, remember to stick close to me, I don't need you to wander off and end up searching all over for you." Issei sternly informed, only for Tiamat to not pay any attention to the brown-haired boy. Rather, she was more interested in the sliding door that was the entrance of the store.

 _"Give me strength, oh great God. To complete these quests and defeat these monstrous bosses."_ Issei joked to himself in his thoughts, he was using one of his favorite character's line in a MOBA game that he played, although this task was pretty similar to quests, and the bosses were Tiamat's dumb questions.

"Issei how are the doors opening without any magic being used?" Tiamat questioned with a sweeter tone, glaring at the sliding glass door. It was nice when she talked to him like that, it got rid of the thought of the absolute ruthless side of her from earlier.

"It's because we aren't using magic," Issei started his answer, as he heard some guy make a whistle noise of approval directed to Tiamat. "We use electricity, and magic is considered as a fairy tale these days. It's just a simple mechanic."

Leading the way he entered the hypermarket with Tiamat following behind him, he didn't, however, notice the small stop she had before rushing into the store and catching up to him.

Assuming she was behind him he decided to speak as he got a cart to carry what they needed. "Okay, so we need metal pots, boxes of mac and cheese, snacks, asparagus, potatoes, and either chicken or steak; really just depends on the pricing really. We want to get them while they're on sale,"

"Mac and Cheese should be our first priority," The fierce Dragon King said with absolutely no hesitation what-so-ever.

"We'll get that and the other non-spoiling food first, it is always best to get those things first. Remember when you're going shopping for something like mac and cheese and steak, then you get the mac and cheese first because..."

"It doesn't spoil?" This was met with a nod of approval by Issei, she felt a little proud of herself getting that right. She had never gone shopping for her food, but doing it was slightly fun. Not as fun as chasing her prey, however, but it was fun in a way.

The two then begin their adventure into the food sections, Issei had to explain nearly every type of food as they passed by them, since Tiamat would constantly stop and grab a box or bag of whatever that met her draconic eye.

He didn't mind a lot since most of it was just either a different brand of chips or a different kind of noodles and soup, which he had a lot of familiarity with.

"Tiamat, can you grab one box of Mac and Cheese please while I get the canned corn?" He would have got it himself, but he decided that it was better to have her try getting somethings herself.

"One box won't satisfy my hunger though," Tiamat pouted as she crossed her arms under her bust, causing the boy's eyes to move downwards and glare at her the amazing pair. Noticing this, Tiamat thought of something clever.

"Issei, do you want to perhaps touch these?" Her tone was sweet and very enticing as she began to fondle herself, not trusting his own words Issei simply nodded causing Tiamat to giggle. She still had it.

"I could allow that to happen if you allow me to get as many boxes I want," She had him hooked, all she had to do was just reel him in. Picking up the pace of the fondling, Issei found himself becoming mesmerized by her breasts. However the thought of buying all the boxes of mac and cheese...he could possibly go broke.

"Oi! Stop trying to seduce me, you seductress!" He nearly shouted as he turned away from her, he hated himself for not accepting the deal, but he just couldn't take the gamble with that woman.

Tiamat clicked her tongue in annoyance, she was so close and was sure that he would of given in to her deal. "Also, the mac and cheese are packed up in boxes of 5! So if you really want that much I will allow two sets!"

 _"Well, why didn't he say that!? I would of never fondled myself then!"_ Tiamat shouted to herself as she glared at the brown-haired male moving over to the canned vegetables.

Upon returning to the cart Issei was greeted by the sight of Tiamat carrying three packs of Mac and Cheese, something that he didn't agree to. "Whoa whoa, I said two boxes of mac and cheese, that's obviously fucking three!"

Tiamat gave him a stern look as she finished placing them in the cart. "Yes, but I just fondled myself in front of you so I want three!" She was upset, and became even more infuriated when Issei's stupid grin appeared on his stupid face once again.

"Well, I didn't ask you to do that..." Issei trailed off, before falling silent as Tiamat gave him the deadliest glare he had ever seen in his life. "But because you like it so much and it is your first time going shopping I will allow it." Issei didn't release his sigh of relief, but he was satisfied when that death stare was replaced with a cheerful smile, Tiamat could be dangerously scary when she wants to.

 **End of Life 1-2: Fuck you, Dragon!**

* * *

 **(Rihavein-Zero's AN): This story has become more of a co-write, the two of us has decided that I would write most of the limes and lemons while Revan wrote the slice of life aspect of this story. We apologize for the no lemon in this chapter, despite it being a smut fic. But we simply need characters to be introduced in a neater way and improve the characterizations as time passes, and then we'll be able to do a proper lemon.**

 **(Revan's AN:) Yeah what he said. Anyways I do hope you enjoy the story, and yeah be sure to check out my partner's stories as well whenever he decides to update them XD**

 **Also if you are interested in chatting with me and Deathwing as well as some others then join the Discord, there I might reveal some top secret information for the story, or talk about DxD stuff. You know all kinds of stuff.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS


	3. Life 1-3 AXYB

**(Revan's AN): Hello audience, we are back once again to continue where we left off on. Again it is nice seeing this grow and to be honest I was a little nervous, I mean I really do like my Akame Ga Kill shell even though they aren't the greatest stories out there, but I write them because I like to write them. Besides some people like them. Even though it's a handful, it's still nice to see that.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 **Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-3: AXYB**

 **...**

"Issei what is this?" Tiamat asked, holding a box of cereal on her hands.

Issei who was looking at the snacks section turned his head to her and sighed, "That's a type of cereal, it's what most people have as a quick breakfast when they can't make a big one,"

He then returned to looking at the brands of junk food contemplating on if he wants to get the super good type of snacks or get the cheap store brand versions of it. The store versions weren't always that bad, but sometimes they were just awful.

Unbeknownst to him, Tiamat became interested in this type of cereal because of the cute little bird icon on it, she never had 'Fruit Roops with marshmallows' so she wanted to give it a try, plus he did say that she could pick out three things from the snack section, so this could be one of them.

After placing the cereal in the cart she looked at Issei who was too busy examining a purple red bag of chips. "Is something wrong with the bag Issei?" He had been staring at the bag for so long that she was starting to wonder if there was a hidden message on it.

"No," Issei responded, dragging out the word as he continued to stare at the bag of food. "I am just really unsure if I want to get this bag or get the nacho cheese seasoning,"

Tiamat just tiled her head at him, which he noticed causing him to sigh as he explained why he was debating which one he wants. "I like both of these, but usually I only get one type to save money, so I am deciding on spicy nacho cheese or just basic nacho cheese,"

Tiamat nodded her head multiple times as she walked up to him took the bag out of his hand, causing him to glare at her as she walked to the cart swaying her lips a little more than she usually did, and put the bag in the cart.

"You're taking too long, so I decided for you. Now help me pick out snacks I want to try," She demanded passionately, and he wouldn't lie he kind of liked that she helped him out with that, as well as seeing them hips swing side to side.

Deciding not to question the dragon, Issei simply followed her down the aisle pushing the cart with him and stopping every time she paused to look at a certain type of food, examining before placing it back.

As he came to a stop this time a couple of Kuoh Academy students walked past him and murmured their thoughts about him and Tiamat.

"That guy is lucky to have a bombshell like her."

"How did someone that ugly get a smoking babe like her? That makes no sense, how can a babe like her be anywhere near that loser?"

"How many times do you think they have sex? If I was him, I would bang her every hour."

Issei felt the urge to backhand the young punk that said he was 'ugly, he was nowhere near unattractive.

However, the blue-haired woman besides him couldn't help but to grin. "Issei sweetie, can you get that bag on the top shelf?" She said with a cute tone, raising a suspicion from Issei along with curiosity of the three students.

Those doubts were just shrugged off as he moved towards her to get the bag she asked him to grab, little did he know that he had walked straight into her trap.

Grabbing his head and catching him by surprise, she pulled him into a deep and affectionate kiss that made him want to scream at the top of his lungs, but instead, he stood and kept his ground and allowed her to have her way with his lips.

She was, in fact, the Chaos Karma Dragon, and these small effects of what people say could cause something like this to happen. That was how karma worked.

She listened to the young men complain about how he was so lucky and she couldn't help from smiling on the inside. _"Humans by far have the most amusing reactions ever, especially males."_

Meanwhile going on in Issei's mind...

 _"WHAT THE HELL BROUGHT THIS ON!?"_

He didn't know why she suddenly started to kiss him in public, especially after the whole playing with herself moment not that long ago. However, her soft, plump lips were so heavenly that he didn't want to question her at all. Yet he needed to talk to her about it later, for there was no reason why she needed to just forcefully place her lips with his own.

Upon lip separation, Tiamat gave him a bright smile and said in a cheerful teasing tone. "There's more than that awaiting at home, Issei,"

Issei didn't say anything but it all started to click for him, he wasn't a blockhead, things like this only happen in movies or shows. Turning around he could see the three students glaring at him with what would be considered divine hatred.

"Yeah, whatever you say, seductress." Issei replied as he went back to the cart, far away from Tiamat to avoid something like this from happening again. "Here I thought you were falling for me all of a sudden, but instead it was to just drive some hormonal teenagers into jealous perverted beasts who will have fantasies about you,"

Giggling, Tiamat placed a bag of chocolate into the cart. "Falling for you? Issei you are charming, and not as annoying as most of the humans, but I am a Dragon King, not only that the strongest of them all, why would I lower myself to be with a human who can't even put up a fight against me?"

Issei was mostly joking about this, but with a sigh, he answered. "I was joking, but if you want my honesty then it would depend on how you feel for the human. If you love them does it really matter if they aren't as strong as you or the same species as you?"

Love was something she wasn't exactly familiar with. Sure there was a Red Heavenly Dragon that she wanted to have hatchlings with, but that was because of him being a strong and powerful dragon. It was more of lust than anything else.

That was how it usually was with dragons, they were selfish and prideful creatures that wanted strong partners, but that wasn't always the case with dragons.

She had remembered when Tannin came by once to her home with a Low-Class Blizzard Dragon called Cinder. When Tiamat asked him why a former Dragon King would mate himself with someone so weak, he had told her because of love.

She didn't get why Tannin would do that, and still, to this day she wouldn't get it. But now Issei just questioned her if strength was more important then love. It was a difficult question, and one she didn't think she could answer, at least at this moment.

Tannin could have answered this question, but she couldn't at least not until she had firsthand experience in love.

"Let's just continue getting the items," Tiamat spoke neutrally before falling silent to mull over what he said to her. Issei just nodded, deciding that it was best to move on from this somewhat awkward conversation that was going on between the two.

* * *

 **Sunday Evening : 5:36 PM, Kuoh Town**

 **...**

Issei made a small sigh as he finished putting the spoilable groceries into the fridge, right behind him was Tiamat who was unpacking the mac and cheese and putting all 15 boxes on one of the shelves nearly filling the shelf up completely.

The journey was somewhat embarrassing since Tiamat was carrying most of the groceries, but that was because she volunteered to do it. It was also awkward because they didn't really have much to say or better yet explain.

He had explained everything on the way there so nothing really caught her interest and he didn't really feel the need to talk to her after everything that had transpired at the market.

He could still remember all of the things she did clear as day, the fondling of her breasts, the sweet scent she had...and the taste of her lips. All of it he remembered and probably would savor until the day he died, he had never kissed a dragon, but now he could kick that off his supernatural bucket list.

"Say Issei," Began the dragon, causing him to snap out of his little trip down memory lane. "What are we going to make for dinner?"

Issei didn't say anything at first as he closed the fridge, rather he simply turned around to see her trying to decide where to put the bag of chips he got her and himself.

"First," Issei replied shortly after as he took the two bags, placing them on a nearby cabinet. "We are putting these in here, and then we are going to cook dinner together,"

"Why together? What is the point of cooking together?" Tiamat raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Because you need to learn and I won't always be here to always cook for you, I have work to do in case you didn't know. Also no offense but I doubt you can cook an actual meal, I am pretty sure you just burn it and then eat it,"

"I don't do it all the time, I sometimes eat my prey raw. It really just depends on my mood!" Tiamat exclaimed as she huffed and crossed her arms turning her back to him and mumbling. "I thought you weren't going to pick on me anymore,"

Her mumbling wasn't quiet enough for him, he worked at a bar, and therefore experienced nearly every type of person. Even the shy mumbly nervous types. "I am not picking on you, well I'm not trying to, but regardless on the weekdays I have work, what are you gonna do while I'm gone? What if you get hungry? At least if I help you with cooking meals or show you how then you can make your own meals while I'm gone,"

"Couldn't I just go to work with you?" Tiamat asked as she turned around only to see a now nervous Issei. The thought of her wearing something sexy like all the other strippers crossed his mind, before the thought of all the men trying to get a lapdance from her.

"Of course not, I work at a strip club and I don't think it's best if you go there. At least not until we get the 'no punching guys who annoys you' thing fixed,"

She didn't know what a strip club was and was about to ask when Issei clapped his hand and started shuffling her out of the kitchen while saying, "We will begin cooking at 7 or 8 for now just watch some tv, or get a shower. Okay? Okay, let's a go."

Before she could even respond to him Issei was gone, and into his room leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway confused. _"I guess I could take a nap for the time being."_

* * *

 **Sunday Evening : 8:13 PM, Kuoh Town**

 **...**

"Wake up Tiamat, it's time to cook!" Issei shook Tiamat, being happier than his usual self. Tiamat rose from the couch and yawned cutely, which fitted her appearance.

"Issei..." She was about to ask what time it was when she saw him wearing this white attire with red bold words saying 'Kiss the Chef'.

 _"He doesn't think I am going to do that again, right?"_ Tiamat thought to herself, half confused at the red bold words on Issei's apron.

Her thoughts on the matter were put to rest when he revealed a different black apron and gave it to her, it had pink bold words saying 'Kiss me if you love me'. Which was something she didn't quite get, but Issei explained it to her soon after.

"That was my former girlfriend's cooking outfit. Cooking was one of the things I truly enjoyed doing with her, so I was hoping that maybe you'll enjoy it as well,"

Tiamat simply nodded as she took the black apron from him. She did feel a little weird about hearing this once belonged to his former mate but didn't worry about it since he was going to be teaching her how to properly cook.

After putting it on Tiamat heard Issei say aloud from inside the kitchen. "Angel start my cooking playlist!"

 _"Who's Angel?"_ She asked herself, only to get a response from the black cylinder on one of the shelves. "Starting music playlist 7." Tiamat looked at the black cylinder as it began playing _Uh, by Fujiya & Miyagi._

Now this drew Tiamat's attention she had sometimes gone to social gatherings in the past for Ajuka, and listened to the devils play musical instruments as well as sing, but never had she witnessed this thing before.

Before she could begin poking and prodding the black object Issei called out to her. "Are you going to come in and help cook or not?" She didn't reply, but she did make a mental note to ask Issei about the black item playing music later.

Walking into the kitchen she saw something she didn't expect to see at all. Grooving to the beat was Issei, and he wasn't doing some simple shy looking dance moves, no he was literally grooving out to the song as he moved across the kitchen.

"Issei? what are you doing?" She didn't know what she was watching but she wouldn't lie he was very good at swinging his hips and shimmying his shoulders.

Issei who didn't break in his funky dance simply gave her a smile as he offered a hand to her. "Come dance with me, it is always fun to dance while cooking!"

"You are joking right?" Deadpanned Tiamat as she gave him a blank look. Issei didn't reply with words instead he offered her his hand once again. "What happened to the Issei I know, Issei was never cheerful like this, he was usually broody and sour."

At this Issei sighed as he stopped his grooving and muttered in annoyance. "Tch. Here I was trying to make it all fun, yet you just decided to rain on my parade,"

"You're the one that decided to dance like a weirdo," Responded Tiamat as she walked to his side ignoring the annoyed look he had to see most of the food they had bought earlier today out and ready to be used. "So what are we making?"

"Well, we will be making a simple homemade meal of steak, asparagus, corn, mac, and cheese, with potato wedges." Spoke Issei as he gestured to each type of food.

"Okay then, so what will I be doing?" Asked Tiamat only to receive Issei handing her a large knife meant for cutting things.

"See these steaks? I want you to dice them up into tiny bits and then put them in this bag full of seasoning so we can spice them up," Explained Issei as he moved her over to a cutting board that had the steaks on them, and pointed at a gallon sized bag that was filled with spices.

He didn't see this but Tiamat's face was slightly red due to his hands being on her hips, but nonetheless, she listened intently to all of his instructions.

Sometime later...

"There you go Tiamat, you are doing great!" Praised Issei as he watched Tiamat show true skill with cooking. On top of the stove, was the mac and cheese, the corn, and the diced up steaks, she was currently stirring up both the noodles and corn while occasionally flipping the small bite size steaks.

In the oven was the potato wedges and asparagus which was on top of a layer of aluminum. She was currently swinging her hips to the song _If I had you, by Adam Lambert._

Originally she was a little nervous at all of this, but after seeing Issei dance she began to do some of her own hip movements and shimmying, but was probably the most surprising thing was when she insisted to take over on cooking this all.

Issei nonetheless didn't argue and allowed her to take the reins of cooking, and has so far been observing her telling her to check this or make sure to do this. In short, they were bonding and having a great time.

"Issei I think the mac and cheese are done can you-" Started Tiamat only to see Issei slide up next to her and take the pot of noodles.

"Be sure to check on the stuff in the oven Tiamat most of this should be done by now, okay?" Said Issei as he begun doing the procedure with the mac and cheese.

"Okay, Issei!" Bubbly responded Tiamat as she opened the stove's oven part like Issei had shown her to see the asparagus sizzling, and the potato wedges having a golden crispy look.

Seeing that they were done, she put on the gloves he told her to wear when grabbing things from the oven. Which was pointless in her mind because she was a dragon, but he said to wear them just in case.

After grabbing both trays of delicious smelling food she moved next to Issei who then moved past her and said. "Grab two large bowls with lids for the potato wedges and mac and cheese as well as one of the rectangle like Tupperware in the bottom left cabinet,"

Tiamat complied with the instruction and grabbed what he had requested placing one of them next to him while picking up the spatula next to him to scoop up the wedges and asparagus.

"What should I do now?" Asked Tiamat as she watched Issei start to pour the mac and cheese into the bowl she gave him.

"Put these on the table, and get the table set. There should be plates in that cabinet next to to the Tupperware one," Spoke Issei as he moves the pot back to the sink again.

Following what he said Tiamat opened the cabinet next to the Tupperware one and grabbed two plates for them. She then put the dishes of food on the plates and made her way to the table to set them down getting civil ware in the process.

Eventually, the two of them finished cooking everything and sat at the table staring at the food that laid before them. Well, Tiamat was more like ogling the food and had a little drool coming out of her mouth.

No words were said that dinner, but one thing was for sure, Tiamat's favorite thing right now was cooking. She had hunted and killed many other predators, but none of their meat compared to what she was tasting, and it was all thanks to Issei.

Issei could be a little weird, but she liked his weirdness, especially when it came to cooking. He made it fun.

* * *

 **Monday Evening : 7:45 PM, Kuoh Town**

"And remember don't touch my stuff," Warned Issei as he looked at Tiamat who was watching something on TV. Issei had made a mental note to go clothes shopping with her this weekend due to her only having one set of clothes. Well, that wasn't completely true, she actually had several sets of clothes, they were all exactly the same thing.

The reason why he was telling her though not to touch his stuff, was because earlier today while he had some free time he was playing a game, and because of how intense it was he was yelling which annoyed her as well as drew her curiosity.

He gave her a rundown of how the game works, after that because she became very interested in it and asked if she could try it, which he denied her because he worked his but off to get to that skill level and had no intention of it dropping.

"Yes I know you can go now Issei, I am trying to watch my show and you are distracting me," Said Tiamat as she waved him off causing him to frown a little, she didn't even try asking him to stay and miss work.

"Also don't forget that there are leftovers from yesterday so if you get hungry just microwave it okay?" Issei didn't want to come back to a disaster so he had made sure to teach her how to use the microwave.

It was also surprising how they had leftovers from yesterday night, but he wasn't going to question it, he just assumed Tiamat knew about proportioning.

"Issei, I get it you're nervous about leaving me alone after yesterday morning, but I promise I won't destroy the kitchen." Firmly stated Tiamat as she gave him a stern look. She was about to destroy his tuxedo if he kept on interrupting her show.

Even though she jumped halfway into this tv show that Issei found boring she was completely enthralled with it, finding it to be funny when really it wasn't. It was basically about a psychic who was also a detective and all they did was solve crimes with some terrible sense of humor.

The episodes were practically the same as well, it was the same thing over and over just with different criminals. Start of the episode would be a flashback of the detective and his best friend who was his partner doing something stupid or whatever and then cut to present time with that being like the theme.

For example one was the detective getting bullied by the other baseball players, and then they would jump to present time and it would be about how a great baseball player dying and then they would go on this huge goose chase trying to find the culprit only for it to be the worst player killing his teammates so he could take the spotlight.

That was basically the rundown of the tv series, and Tiamat had become obsessed with it and nearly watched it every time it was on, which was annoying because it was nearly all day.

"Your right, just call me if you need anything and I'll answer okay?" Said Issei as he started to leave only to get a, "Will do!" By the bluenette followed by a laughter only leading him to sigh.

Tiamat sat there for about thirty seconds and waited until he was gone, before getting up and checking. Poking her head out she looked to see the door closed and started to smile evilly.

 _"Sorry Issei, but I am a dragon, and you can't tell me not to play something I want to play."_

Issei didn't know this, but she had already mastered the TV and knew that there were no more episodes of her show until 12 so she had all the time in the world to try out his black console sitting in his room.

Slowly opening the door to his room and peeking in she was met by the sight of an empty room. She didn't really have to sneak into his room but decided why not, her favorite character sneaks into rooms, so she might as well give it a try.

 _"Detective Weeder is right sneaking around can feel so exhilarating!"_ Cheered Tiamat as she crept up to his gaming chair and sat down on it.

She looked at the silvery button that was in the shape of an 'X' on his black console and put her finger on it causing it to make a _bada-ding_ noise just like it did when he turned it off.

Picking up the controller and the headset he was using she sat there patiently as the console loaded up, and just spun around in his chair, for a while. Eventually, the console loaded up and she was met with a pop up saying, 'Welcome back Sexdecillion!' Which made her raise an eyebrow.

"Who is Sexdecillion? I am guessing it is him since this is his stuff, but why name himself Sexdecillion?" Murmured Tiamat as she looked at the screen and then the controller and moving the right joystick.

Issei really didn't tell her much about how the console works, but he did tell her the basics while he was playing, although they were very poor explanations because he was usually talking to his friends through his headset.

 _Ba-doop!_ **[I Tackle Fatties wants you to join a party! Press and hold 'X' to accept]**

Tiamat nearly jumped out of her chair from surprise, the sudden and loud noise that came from the headset was something she didn't expect. However, she didn't jump rather she squinted her eyes and read the message displayed at the bottom of the screen.

Looking down at the controller in her hands she contemplated which button to press, there were two symbols in the shape of what was displayed, one of them was in the center of the controller while the other was a blue button next to three other colorful buttons.

Seeing that the middle one looked similar to the one shown she pressed down on it and held that for two seconds before feeling a vibration coming from the controller. Not long after a black sidebar came up along with the notification saying, **[Sexdecillion had joined the party!]**

On the black sidebar, were what she assumed were their names in white words. They were, Sexdecillion, I Tackle Fatties and I 69ed Your Mom.

 **"Issei I thought you said you had work today?"** Came a deep masculine voice from headset causing Tiamat to sweatdrop as the realization hit her like a tidal wave.

She had seen Issei talk through the black microphone in front of her lips, but she just didn't know what to say. If she spoke then they would find out it was her and possibly tell Issei, which then will risk his ire and that was something she didn't really want to deal with.

 **"Issei? You there?"** Questions the deep male voice causing Tiamat to try thinking of what to say.

 **"Maybe his headset is unplugged?"** Came a second male voice who didn't have as much as a deep voice as the first voice.

 **"No, it says that his headset is plugged in he is just not talking."**

 **"Maybe he has it on mute and he is talking to that girl he said he had over? Tiffany, I believe it was?"**

"It is Tiamat actually." Stated Tiamat in an oh so matter of fact voice. She was a Dragon King, the strongest one and hearing this made her speak out of pride. She wasn't 'Tiffany' she was Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon!

The two males were silent before both of them said in unison. **"Are you dating Issei?"**

Tiamat felt the urge to facepalm, again people thought her and Issei were a thing, which confused her since she didn't see a reason why for them to think that. Sure he was cute, funny, and weird, but that doesn't mean they had something between them.

"No I am not dating Issei, I am just living with him for the time being."

 **"...So if you aren't dating him then why are you on his account?"**

Tiamat was quiet at first before realizing that she could just lie, and say he gave her permission. "He gave me permission, although he did say not to join a party which was the thing that I Tackle Fatties sent me?"

 **"I like her, she doesn't listen to Issei just like me."** Commented one of them with a bit of mischief in their voice.

 **"Anyways if that is the case, do you want to perhaps play a game or two with us?"**

"Sure, but I am new to this all, so you'll have to give me some time to get used to how this all works." Spoke Tiamat with a little embarrassment in her voice, this though caused them to laugh before explaining what to do... Little did Issei know, he was going to be met with quite the surprise when he gets home.

* * *

 **Monday Afternoon, 11:45PM.**

 **Fallen Angelas, Kuoh Business District**

 **…**

The Monday nights were always the same, the red glimmering lights from the stadium shined across the club, jumping from girls to girls as they danced and teased their male customers. Though they weren't allowed to touch the performers, the girl's techniques were enough to get a man aroused, slipping their dollar bills onto the side of the girl's panties out of satisfaction and good mood.

Issei is a witness to all these actions, ever since he started working here he couldn't get enough of it. The dance Kalawarner perfected, the prominent curves of Raynare, and the perfect size of their breasts that made them one of the most popular dancers around.

Competition was no question. The brown-haired bartender couldn't help but to smile time to time whenever Raynare and Kalawarner pulled incredible moves, and managed to get a hundred-dollar bill from their customers by using their external pole dancing moves.

Before today, Issei always wondered just how proud they were of their feminine bodies. A normal human being would kill to get curves and breasts like them, enough to pay thousands of dollars for plastic surgery if it meant they could look even the slightest like them.

And that's what Issei thought for a while, that the girls in Fallen Angelas had plastic surgery paid by their boss Azazel. But because of the event that played out yesterday evening, Issei now knew why they had such inhumane bodies: it was because they were fallen angels.

When Issei arrived at the club before it's official opening, Issei was greeted by Azazel, only for him to spill the beans and tell Issei all about the truth of the girls working. And not once did Issei falter, he believed everything and went about his day, as if he already knew.

Besides…it answered everything he could ever dream of knowing, well, _almost_ everything.

"Yo, my man Issei! So the rumors were true, you really do work here,"

"Yeah man, you left us out!"

The two men before the bartender was Matsuda and Motohama, his two dear friends from high school. The legendary perverted trio was now back together for the meantime.

"I thought you guys already knew, I've bragged about it for practically years already," Issei informed, pointing at the employer card on his left chest.

The police duo looked over at Issei's card, surprised at what was written onto it. "Two full years, huh? No wonder why your personality changed a bit. Your pervert meter was filled ever since you got here, you must be bored of them titties!" Motohama assumed.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised honestly. But still, I like breasts more than anything so there's nothing to worry about. You guys came for the free pass?" Issei changed the subject, not wanting to get into too much details.

"No worries, we aren't in a hurry. We'll save that for the last dish, but first you just gotta pick us the chick to first dig into." Matsuda said while pointing at the two strippers dancing on a pole, Kalawarner and Raynare.

The relationship between Issei and Raynare was over, but Issei still felt slight guilt. "Uhm...yes, they're both perfect, but I prefer Kalawarner's size and shape…you know what I mean?"

"That all? Two full years and you can't even give me a full description? Come on man, your imagination back in school was top fucking notch!" Matsuda claimed, looking at Issei confusedly.

Both Matsuda and Motohama couldn't help but to look at Kalawarner however, despite Issei's insufficient description. Kalawarner's breasts were abnormal and simply larger than the girl with the black hair, even though both had rivalry curves and thighs that were as clear as glass.

"That's the girl I chose when I got my free pass," Issei stated strongly, taking this route as an escape. "But you know what else she does when she gives you a private lap dance?"

Hearing Issei's sweet honey words, Matsuda and Motohama couldn't help but to get closer to Issei's face, abandoning the thought about Raynare.

"You see…in a private lap dance, the rooms don't have a security camera. Do you know what that means?" Issei tensed it up even more, Matsuda and Motohama were so close to Issei that he could hear their racing heartbeats.

"I uh-... I-I-I don't know," Motohama murmured.

Issei grinned, his eyes focused onto Kalawarner's magnificent pair of mounds. "At the end of the dance…if you say the secret word, you'll get to squeeze both her breasts,"

To make sure they got the idea, Issei whispered into their ears the secret code only for the two to immediately stand up and make their way to Kalawarner's stand. No opinions were said, their muscles did the talking for them.

"At least buy a drink or two, geez."

Once the debris were cleared, Issei went back to serving drinks to other customers that wanted his attention. The money he got from the customers went straight under the dock, where large amount of cash was always stored.

A job of the bartender wasn't busy as the girls at work, the customers would only get a drink if they had enough money to spend. The drinks served at Fallen Angelas were high quality and one of a kind, some drinks being completely outdated to the current year which made it even more valuable. The types of men Issei had to interact with were mostly high-class businessmen, or sometimes even drug dealers.

A solid full minute after the last customer Issei had to serve, he saw a familiar man walk towards him, a man with shiny grey hair and an excellent face to go with it.

It was Vali, the second bartender working on the other side of the counter which Issei had to manage for an hour. "Sorry I'm late, I had some business with Azazel that I had to attend."

"No problem. Good games yesterday by the way," Issei went for a fist bump, which Vali gladly accepted with a grin.

"Yeah man, we killed a few matches. Happy to say that I ranked up, all thanks to your amazing plays," Vali complimented.

Issei scratched the back of his head, hearing the compliment from his dear gaming partner. "Thing's been rough lately at home, but my video game skills haven't gone to shit yet at least. Matter of time until I lose my shit cause of some psycho woman,"

"You mean the Chaos Karma Dragon? I've heard about it from Azazel, you got a new girlfriend?" Vali asked, taking out a drink from the shelf and poured it onto two glasses.

"Can't say I'll ever get in a relationship with her, honestly." Issei assured, taking a drink that Vali poured for him. "So how long have you known he supernatural?"

The grey-haired bartender looked away uncertain after hearing his partner's question. If he had to be honest, it wasn't the most pleasant experience and not a lot of luck.

"Since birth, really. I was born in a devil's family; my mother was a human so that makes me a hybrid or something like that." Vali explained without much description, not seeming to want to talk about his tragic past with his birth parents.

"A devil's family? What are you the son of Lucifer or something?" Issei guessed without a proper evidence, the only word related to a devil he knew was the first thing that came up in his mind.

The respondent chuckled, "Dead accurate as always, can't expect nothing less from you."

Issei couldn't drink down all of the alcohol, especially after hearing Vali's confession. "W-wait a minute…" Issei coughed, driving the alcohol he choked on out of his system. "You're telling me that…you're the son of THE Morning Star, Lucifer?"

The grey-haired devil nodded, taking a sip out of his alcohol as well.

"Holy shit man! Why do you go around telling people that your name is Vali Luheins? A famous handsome bartender works at a rich strip club named Fallen Angelas, and his name is Vali Lucifer!"

"I don't go around much places, I- "

"Yeah you probably stay home 24/7 whenever you're not here, but you get the idea. I would kill to get a cool last name like that. Imagine Issei Lucifer, the handsome bartender that works at Fallen Angelas."

Seeing Issei's facial expression, Vali couldn't help but to smile in irony. A face of his relative sparked in his mind, someone who would say a similar quote but in an eviler intention.

"You would kill for a name like that, huh?" Vali commented with a grin, confusing his brown-haired partner. "That's so ironic, I never thought I would hear that from you, especially you."

"Uh…did I say something wrong?" Issei asked carefully, setting down his glass drink upon seeing the face Vali was making. It was a smile with eyes of sorrow, someone who experienced real pain.

After having a second glass, Vali placed the alcohol back onto the shelf. "Nothing's wrong Issei. How about you take a break for the next hour? I'll cover for you since you just saved my ass, besides I think there's somebody that is itching to talk to you,"

"Someone that wants to talk to me?" Issei wondered, looking around his surroundings only for his eyes to meet Raynare's purple orbs. Issei could feel his heart beats soon as their eyes met, as Raynare walked away from the scene with her fingers pointing at the employer only room.

"You didn't." Issei said.

"She's a fallen angel too, you know. I'm sure she has a million things she wants to say to you, so why don't you go ahead and listen?"

Issei could already feel his hearts beating rapidly, just a thought of having a conversation with her was enough to make him nervous. Though her prepared for such conversations long ago, he didn't know for sure if he was really ready or not.

Issei quickly made his way to the Employees only room and couldn't help but feel like how he felt when he asked out Akeno for his 3rd year's school dance, extremely nervous and embarrassed that he was going to say the wrong thing.

Upon entering the room he was met by the sight of Raynare with her arms crossed, a serious look was on her face which made his a little more nervous. No words were said at all, instead, the two of them chose to just stand there in silence.

"So Azazel had informed me earlier of you being told of the Supernatural world, and that you have a Dragon King living in your home," Raynare finally spoke breaking the silence that was happening in the room.

"Yep, she's living with me," Issei awkwardly answered as he tried to maintain his cool, but it was really hard since she was practically naked, not to mention that he still had some small leftover feelings for her. "So did you plan on telling me about you being a Fallen Angel or did you plan on keeping me in the dark forever?"

She didn't even need to answer, her action of dropping her gaze had confirmed it for him. She had no intention of telling him that she was a Fallen Angel, which did slightly upset him since they had spent nearly 3 years together, but he kept his cool there had to be a reason for it.

"Issei I wanted to tell you, I wanted us to be together, but we just couldn't be. Even if I did tell you it wouldn't change anything, in the end, the same thing would have happened," Raynare's voice was slightly cold, but he could hear the sadness in her voice too. There was more to this and she wasn't telling him.

"What the fuck does that mean? If you think I was going to leave you for that then you are wrong, sure I would of been shocked but I still would of loved you I- Raynare I still love you to this day and hope that we can get back together!"

He didn't mean to say that, but he couldn't deny that he still felt something for her, and this was probably the best time for him to tell her that he still cared for her. Now that he knew the truth they could be completely honest with each other.

However, Raynare just shook her head as she gave him an apologetic smile. "We can't be like that Issei, I am sorry but you should just find another woman, someone that is human,"

Issei just felt something break inside of him, he wanted to cry but he couldn't his mother and father raised him to not show tears in these types of moments. Steeling himself he says, "Why? Why can't we go back to what we once were?"

"Because Issei I don't want to be left alone!" Raynare had practically shouted the words at him as tears started to take form in her eyes. "Issei you are great, but you don't understand I was once an Angel. Angels can't die from old age they don't age at all, you however do."

Issei didn't say anything, but he was starting to understand what she was saying, or at least he was starting to get a grasp on what she was implying.

"In 80 years you would be dead, and I would have been left alone, you were the first human I fell in love with, I actually fell in love with you, but as you were getting older I realized that one day you would die, so I did something that broke my heart but was for the best of us. I broke up with you."

"...So you chose to end what we had because of me getting older? Isn't reincarnation a thing? If the supernatural world exists so that means-"

"Issei! Fallen Angels don't have a reincarnation system. Otherwise, I would of brought you into this world sooner, the only ones who do have a reincarnation system are the Devils and Angels. If a Devil was to reincarnate you then we couldn't really be together, sure you would live, but you would live in servitude. You would be forced to do a Devil's bidding as a servant for the rest of your life."

Issei didn't say anything after hearing this, he just kept quiet and watched as Raynare started walking past him but stopped to give him a kiss full of love that she once had for him. He didn't recuperate the kiss, but feeling her lips on his again caused him to have a tear go down his eye.

Upon lip separation, she gave him a small smile. "I will always cherish the memories we had and will always consider you to be my first, but our relationship is gone. You have to move on and find someone else."

And with those final words, she left him in the room by himself.

He didn't say anything to her nor did he turn around to see her walk away from him, but he did feel two things. Pain, and his heart shattering all over again, his hopes of them being what they once were died tonight.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): So yeah, I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Discord Server: discord. gg/xEApPAS


	4. Life 1-4 Discovery Nation

**(Revan's AN): Hello audience so this time I am just going to give a shout out to some of my favorite DxD writers I like and people I recommend you to give a try since you like my story. The reason why is because why not? I mean if I like them then the odds of you liking them should be high so why not tell you guys good stories that you are missing out on.**

 _ **Shout out to: Shirou Fujimura, ablackenedrose, Hollowreaper 93, MachinaExDeo, ArenLuxon, Hide Shinyama, Melkor's Mercy, Danzydanz, Draconis678 Nosferatu869, and Rihavein-Zero. I have a lot more if I am being honest, but those are you would say my top favorite DxD writers and most of them are in a way an inspiration and what I strive to be. But yeah I recommend you guys give them all a try and read their stories, you might like them and you might hate them.**_

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-4: Discovery Nation**

 **...**

The tired bartender checked the time on his watch as he walked out of Fallen Angelas, only to find out that it was 4:00 o'clock in the morning. He so far has managed to keep in the depressing thoughts but he couldn't help from showing himself off as an annoyed person.

He was annoyed with some of his customers, annoyed with the situation he was in, annoyed with the relationship he had with Raynare, but most of all he was annoyed by merely being human.

Raynare had broken up with him because of Issei being a human which did bring quite the sorrow onto him, but yet he couldn't help from understanding her reason. It made sense if he thought deeply about it, but yet again, the depressive thoughts got in the way constantly.

She didn't want to spend so much time with him only for him to leave her in the long run because of old age and fate, so she chose to break up with him to find someone like her; Someone who wasn't a human and could spend eternity with.

It pained him to admit it but she was right, he needed to find someone that was like him. Somone who would pass away in 80 years and not live on for thousands upon thousands of years.

 **"When the Angels softly cry, on the plains below the sky, will a thousand souls pray for you and I?-"** Came Azazel's ringtone prompting Issei to pull out his phone and accept the call with a "What is it Azazel?"

 **"Hey Issei, I heard about the thing between you and Raynare, and Vali told me about you being a bit of a grumpy mood. So I was just checking up on my favorite human making sure you're alright,"**

Issei didn't say anything at first. He tightened his grip on his phone after hearing the words 'favorite human' but eventually he did speak. "Of course I'm not, if you have to know I'm obviously not alright. I just learned that most of my friends are going to outlive me and that I can't do anything about it,"

 **"Well you could murder them, but the odds of you succeeding are pretty low, but then again they wouldn't expect you to attempt murder so it could wor-I am getting off topic, but my question to you is do you want immortality? Do you want to live upon thousands of years and watch your friends from school and parents die while you never age?"**

He didn't really know how to respond to any of that, was immortality worth it if he was going to see all of his human friends pass away? As well as see the people that brought him into this world die? Sure he was going to outlive them since they are older than him, but he would be reunited with them in the afterlife, so that didn't matter really.

"Would you take it then? If you were in my position and had a chance to take a chance to live forever would you take it?" Issei asked hesitantly as he approached his bike.

 **"Hmm, well it all depends on the reasons. Since I'm a scientist and I love to research sacred gears then I would take it, but that is because of my lust for knowledge. Besides, I would like to see the world progress a bit more."**

Issei nodded his head multiple times as he tried to process what Azazel just told him. But there were multiple things he didn't really get nor did he believe since it was Azazel he was talking to.

"What the hell is a sacred gear? And you own a damn strip club, the only things you research is how physically big a woman's chest can get."

 **"Oh but you're wrong! Swing by my place tonight and I'll make sure to tell Tiamat that you will be preoccupied. Oh, how long I have been waiting for this moment, your sacred gear is seriously one of a kind, and-"**

"Sorry, but you're going to have to shut up because I am not following at all." Issei interrupted, not following a single word that came buzzing out of the phone.

 **"Oh, right. You don't know a thing about sacred gears, let alone any of the supernatural stuff anyways. But don't fret over it, I'll explain everything to you at my house!"**

With that, Azazel abruptly ended the call leaving Issei to mull over what Azazel just said.

Sighing, Issei closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Whatever, not like I have anything to lose anymore. Just what the hell is a sacred gear...?"

Issei placed his helmet on his head and hopped on his bike, making his way to his boss's house.

* * *

 **Tuesday Morning, 4:23 AM**

 **Azazel's House, Residental District**

 **...**

The one thing Issei always hated when coming to Azazel's house was seeing Azazel's stupid smug face. The reason why the man had a smug face on was that Azazel lived in a massive house that was practically a mansion, and every time he came over Azazel would just find something to boast about.

Even if it was like getting some new lightbulbs, Azazel would boast about them saying how each bulb cost 5000 or something yen. It was ridiculous and he hated it, but nonetheless usually accepted because Azazel always has something fancy to prepare as a meal.

After ringing the doorbell the door was quickly opened to reveal Azazel wearing a white lab coat, and a white mask that covers his mouth and nose, covering his eyes were glasses that made it impossible to see Azazel's eyes.

Issei didn't say anything to the 'mysterious' man, but the thoughts of going home and taking a nice shower while possibly crying were already coming back.

"Ah, welcome to my home my favorite human, did you notice that I had the house repainted with the finest maroon red?"

Yep, there was that smug asshole side that Issei loved but hated as well.

"No, I didn't because it looks exactly the same, now can we do this stupid sacred gear thing so I can go home and relax?" Issei deadpans causing Azazel to remove his glasses and reveal a stern look.

"Issei, I may sometimes consider you my second son I never had, but if you call sacred gears stupid again then I will make you my son by using a belt on that ass of yours. Sacred gears are treasures that must be researched just like the female body."

"...That sounded pretty gay if I am being honest here Azazel. You could have used a better word choice because now I'm thinking you have a thing for me," Issei stated blankly, slowly forming into an awkward expression.

"Only gay if you take it that way!" Came Azazel's sing-song response before turning around and saying, "Now let us be off to my secret laboratory! There we will unlock your sacred gear scientifically!"

Issei had felt the urge to face-palm, it was just how Azazel announced that made it so weird. It was also weird because Azazel striked a pose that was saying, 'Onward to victory!'. Nonetheless, Issei decided to follow behind the governor of the fallen angels.

"...So do you have any questions? For example, what is a sacred gear, or how are we going to unlock your sacred gear?" Azazel questioned after a couple minutes of silence. He never really told any humans about sacred gears since he didn't have many human friends, so he was kind of hoping for Issei to ask these questions.

"No not really, I've been just thinking about me being human, and what happened between me and Raynare," Issei responded honestly, as he looked at the fancy paintings that were hung up on the walls.

"I'm surprised that you aren't in a sobbing mess like last time when she broke your heart, I remember it took like weeks to get you to come back to work after what happened," Azazel had given Issei a quick glance when he said this to see Issei's reaction, but was met with a surprise when all he saw was a blank look.

"On the inside, I feel broken a little, okay not a little I felt like my heart broke again, but I should have expected it this so I am handling it as best I can, but the pain is still there, I did love her with all my heart, but I guess she wants to be with someone for life, and not temporarily,"

"I guess I'm alright now, I do still feel a bit broken a little, but it was for the best. I should have expected it so I'm handling it as best as I can but I did love her with all my heart. But I guess she's right, it would be better if she finds someone who can spend eternity with..."

"Issei, this may hurt a lot, but I'm telling you this: Raynare _isn't_ the one for you. Sure she might have a great personality that overall matches with yours, but she was your first, well second if you count Akeno, don't ask how I know, I just know, but you're thinking she was your soulmate because of her being your first girlfriend,"

"What are you trying to imply Azazel, because I'm not following at all..." Issei trailed off as he glared at Azazel who facepalmed in response.

"I am saying that you shouldn't cry for her and move on, there are plenty of women out there and I don't want to see a depressed Issei, neither does your potential lover Tiamat if I am being honest," Azazel couldn't help from forming a smirk when he mentioned Tiamat.

"There is no way that Dragon and I are going to be a thing and you know it," Issei responded reluctantly, even though he did once wish for a chance of them being together. "Besides she wouldn't want to be with someone like me, she would want someone who's apparently stronger than her, at least that's what she told me."

Issei wasn't exactly wrong, but he wasn't exactly right. Since she didn't specifically say that she wanted a strong lover or mate.

"Pfft, strong mates are overrated these days. Half of the dragons I know are in love with women who aren't even a 1 millionth of their strength, for example, Fafnir had fallen in love with this sweet little church girl named Asia or Alice, to be honest, I don't remember her name but the point is he is in love with the little Angel,"

Issei nodded his head several times as he processed what he said before saying, "So is this girl a human or what?"

"In short, she was born and raised as a human who was raised in the church with a rare sacred gear called Twilight Healing, but was cast out and joined the Fallen Angels for a while before being offered to join the Brave Saints by my loving girlfriend Gabriel, since then though the little angel has been in an off and on relationship with the Dragon King Fafnir."

"You know, I'm still inexperienced with this whole supernatural stuff. Whatever the Twilight Healing and the Brave Saints are, are you trying to say that I have a chance with apparently," Issei quoted with his fingers, "the strongest Dragon King in the entire damn world?"

Hearing Issei's comment, Azazel couldn't help but to slump his shoulders in defeat.

"Yes that's what I'm trying to say, you just gotta give it some time and not let this whole Raynare thing affect you. Besides, she wants to see what kind of sacred gear you have inside you and if my theory is correct, it should be a sacred gear that would blow her and anyone away,"

Issei was quiet after hearing this, and couldn't help from picturing himself being in a relationship with her but still had doubts about them working out. He also couldn't help himself from thinking about what Azazel said earlier about his feelings towards Raynare. Sure he loved Raynare, but Azazel was right if he really thought about it. He needed to just move on and not let what happened tonight affect him.

* * *

 **Tuesday Morning, 4:37 AM**

 **Issei's Apartment, Residental District**

 **...**

The dragon king sighed as she comfortably laid on Issei's bed, she had told Issei's friends that she would be right back, but she didn't know if she wanted to continue playing with them, at least after what Azazel told her.

She didn't know what to do really. On one hand, she was enjoying playing Issei's video games, but on the other hand she for some reason was feeling the urge to check in on Issei and make sure he was doing alright.

She didn't know why she wanted to do such actions, but she just felt the urge to cheer him up, but the question was how? How could she cheer him up without possibly annoying him? Especially since he was upset about being a human.

From what she had seen he can get annoyed and agitated rather easily which could be cute in a way, but she didn't really want to do that to him if he was truly in an upset state. If anything she would probably infuriate him and make him think that she was just some little plaything for her, which he was, but she didn't really want him to think like that. They had a good thing going and she didn't want that to be ruined to the point where he would give her resentment.

 _"Maybe I should ask his friends what Issei would like to come to after a long day at work? They are his companions after all, and they probably know him better then I do."_

Reaching that final conclusion, Tiamat quickly jumped off the bed and made her way to his comfy gaming chair, and picked up the headset and equipped it on her head.

 **"All I am saying is that if I had to choose I would rather want a bionic penis instead of a bionic hand because you can upgrade it."**

Tiamat didn't know what she came back to, but she was pretty sure she came back to hearing I Tackle Fatties stating that he wants a robotic penis.

 **"How can you upgrade it? Like for real how can you upgrade a robotic penis?"**

Tiamat wouldn't lie she was kind of curious how you could upgrade a penis, but she was more curious about how the two ended up into having a discussion about this? She was only gone for about four minutes.

 **"I mean like upgrading the shaft, you know like there is a store-"**

 **"A store that sells penis shafts?"**

She had to suppress her urge of laughing after hearing that, it wasn't really funny, but it was just how he said it that made it hilarious.

 **"-Yes a store that sells all kinds of shafts, there you can go in and look at all kinds of shafts and decide which one you want, for example lets say you wanted a seven inches one then you can go in and get that, any kind of penis it will be there and all you gotta do is detach your old one and put on the new one."**

Tiamat finally decided to make her presence known, and she could now understand why he would make those offhand and rude comments about his friends, they were idiots or well at least one of them.

"That is probably the stupidest idea I have ever heard, and now I can see why they call you the idiot of the group," Tiamat said through her mic, bringing her voice into the conversation.

 **"Hey! I'm not the idiot of the group! That title belongs to Love Daddy! You just haven't met him yet because he has been busy treating his wife like a queen, mainly because of her being pregnant and having a second child soon,"** 'I Tackle Fatties' rejected, pouting in the end.

"Whatever. Anyways, I need your advice on something," Tiamat started not really caring and wanting to meet someone called 'Love Daddy'. "Issei had just gotten his heart broken again, and I was wondering what would he like to come home to if he was in a bad mood?"

 **"Well, one thing is playing his video games, especially when you bring his k/d down,"** Begun I Tackle Fatties not even aware of Tiamat glaring at his name, she told them she was new and he knew it. **"But if I was to guess then you naked on his bed."**

 _"WHAT!? He can't be serious!"_ Tiamat thought.

 **"Hmm, you aren't wrong whenever he was in a sad or grumpy mood, Raynare would usually try to cheer him up with her body which most of the time worked because, well, she is you know, hot as hell. Seriously, what a lucky prick."** I 69ed Your Mom agreed to his gaming partner.

Tiamat couldn't even believe what they were telling her. It was outrageous they were telling her in order to cheer him up she would have to flaunt herself off to him. Sure she had done some teasing and it was all fun seeing his reactions, but letting him take her that was something else entirely.

"How about something that doesn't involve sex? Is there something else Issei would like to come home to besides stuff like that?"

 **"Well, a nice cooked meal would be nice, I know when I come home from work that I would be exhausted and would wish for a nice meal to be already prepared for me, so I would think he would like that."**

 _"Okay I can do that, but what can I cook? I mean, I know the basics but to cook something like we did last night might be out of my skill level... No! I am a Dragon King who has never doubted myself before and I will not doubt myself because of the chance of upsetting Issei! I will cook him something delicious and if that doesn't work then I will use other methods to cheer him up!"_

Finding her resolve Tiamat tells Issei's friends she has to go and quickly turns off his console while setting down the controller and headset before rushing out of his room, and making her way to the kitchen with a firm look on her face.

* * *

 **Tuesday Morning, 5:03 AM**

 **Issei's Apartment Complex, Residental District**

 **...**

Issei groaned as he got off his bike and started making his way to his apartment, as he did he ran into a couple of his neighbors who were off to go to work, but he didn't really pay any of them much time for he was too busy mulling over what had transpired not that long ago at Azazel's home.

He had technically unlocked his sacred gear, but there was just a slight problem with it, and that problem was the dragon inside of it is apparently still asleep meaning he didn't fully unlock his sacred gear or at least that is what Azazel said.

Apparently, he was the wielder of a Longina or Longinus called the Boosted Gear which apparently doubles the user's power every ten seconds, but because of the dragon inside of it not being awake he basically just had this cool red looking gauntlet that did nothing.

He had also learned today by Azazel that his sacred gear was apparently the arch-rival of Vali's sacred gear which made them enemies apparently but from what Azazel told him he shouldn't have to worry about Vali wanting to fight him anymore after all of what he did for him.

As Issei entered the elevator and pressed the button to take him to the eighth floor his mind drifted to the last thing Azazel told him.

 _"The only way we can properly activate it is either causing you a lot of emotional trauma or by having a dragon flood your body with power, which Tiamat can do. I will be honest though this was the first time doing this, so there was, of course, going to be some failures on it, but hey at least you got a cool dragon gauntlet for cosplaying!"_

Hearing those words echo in his mind made him frown, this was going to be the last time he ever listens to Azazel on things about the supernatural world, he could have possibly died for all he knew since he was Azazel's first test subject on unlocking a sacred gear 'scientifically'.

Upon exiting the elevator he was greeted by the sight of the neighbor that treated him like the scum of the earth. She had long wavy light blonde hair, and deep red eyes that slightly terrified him and pale skin that made her look like an albino human being. She currently was wearing a red tank top and black yoga pants with silver running shoes.

"Issei Hyoudou, what a pleasant surprise to see you again I am surprised that you aren't in your apartment screaming like usual." Her voice was thick with sarcasm that made him want to punch her, he was in all honesty not in the mood to deal with her.

"Hello, Ellie nice to see-"

"It's Elmenhilde, not Ellie or Elizabeth. Elmenhilde got it?" Elmenhilde interrupted Issei with a tic mark on her forehead. Issei did pause after hearing this before shrugging and saying.

"Nice to see you again, but I must go, have fun doing whatever you," He paused again as he tried to think of what an albino girl like her did before shrugging and saying, "You know do."

Upon getting out of earshot he mutters under his breath, "What a fucking bitch, it's not my fault I like to forget her, she is just way too much of a bitch for me to try and remember her name."

After unlocking the door to his apartment he was by the smell of something being cooked along with music being played which made him groan on the inside. _"Why? I told her not to cook something on her own if she was hungry. We had leftovers for her to have."_

"Tiamat I-" He started as he quickly made his way to the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Tiamat's hips swinging in a way that rivaled some of the fallen angels of Fallen Angelas.

"Oh Issei, you are just in time, I am almost done making your meal for you!" She said as she turned her head around before turning it back to focus on what she was cooking in the pan.

He didn't say anything after hearing that instead he just stood there in silence not sure what to think of the situation he was in. Should he hound on her for what she did, or should he give her praise for being thoughtful of him?

 _"Maybe I should actually show her my sacred gear I have, Azazel did say she would be blown away by it, and plus I do kind of want to see what it can do."_ He thought as he continued to stare at her hips moving side to side.

"Hey um Tiamat, Azazel helped me partially unlock my sacred gear, but he said I needed a dragon to put some dragon stuff or whatever put in it, so I was wondering if you could help me out and fully awaken it." Issei Started as he summoned the dragon gauntlet.

Tiamat upon hearing him say this turned around and froze when saw the gauntlet that belonged to the Red Dragon Emperor. A number of thoughts ran through her mind.

 _"He is the host of Ddraig!? Issei holds that bastard's soul!? He still owes me for destroying my most valuable treasure! But if Ddraig isn't awake then that means Issei wasn't told like the other_ _hosts about me. He also is teaching me about this world, so should I really force him to pay what Ddraig did a long time ago? I mean he is understanding and would pay me back if I told him especially if that bastard didn't tell him about me like those other hosts I had to hunt down!"_

Issei who was oblivious to her inner turmoil started to grow impatient. "Hello, Tiamat are you there? Or did you just shut down?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face which prompted her to look him in the eyes and say,

"Issei, what do you know about the dragon that is sealed inside that gauntlet?"

Issei stared at her for a solid good second which made her think that maybe Ddraig was possibly awake, but just wasn't speaking. "Not a damn clue besides him being the rival to Vali's dragon, why?"

Hearing this made Tiamat sigh on the inside with relief, she wanted to tell Issei her history with that bastard inside of him. "Issei that dragon inside of you owes me a Light Crystal, which is very hard to come by these days since they are very rare. Are you getting what I am saying?"

"Yeah he owes you a crystal filled with light, but if he's sealed then what can he do? Sealing does mean it is impervious to breach so how can he get-"

"I know what seal means Issei!" She shouted the words which caused him to nearly jump. "The point is that you are the host of him, and all of his previous hosts have refused to get me a Light Crystal, so do you know what that means?"

"...You aren't going to try forcing me, a human who can barely move you unless you want to be moved get you this crystal right?" Her eyes had already confirmed this but he was hoping that she wasn't going to try doing something like that, he honestly couldn't be bothered by that, he already had enough things to deal with and the last thing he needed was going on some crazy adventure to find something he has no clue about.

"I could-" She started but was interrupted by Issei's phone ringing.

 **"Once I was seven years old-"** Came the ringtone before Issei quickly pulled out his phone and answered his phone saying, "Hello?"

 **"Issei my baby boy! How are you!?"** Issei's face became red when he heard his mother and not his father, it also didn't help that Tiamat gave him a look of amusement making it known that she heard what was said.

"I am doing good mom, how are you?" He gave Tiamat a quick one minute gesture as he started walking off leaving Tiamat in the kitchen but was surprised when he heard her footsteps behind him which prompted him to turn around and move the pan off of the stove, to avoid burning whatever she was cooking. He was a little saddened because it did smell pretty good, but he was pretty sure Tiamat wasn't interested in cooking anymore tonight.

 **"I am doing lovely Issei, but I am calling to ask if you and Raynare are still planning on coming to the family gathering like last year?"** Upon hearing this caused Issei to freeze as he gave a look at Tiamat who currently was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Um well you see me and Raynare broke up-"

 **"WHAT!? I told you Hyoudou Issei, that I want grandkids and you promised me that you would give me them, yet somehow you managed to mess up your relationship with her just like that sweet Akeno girl! Do you hate me and your father? Is that why you don't want to have kids!? Is it because of us?"**

Tiamat had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling, she wasn't expecting to hear this when his mother called, but it was definitely entertaining.

"No mom, I don't hate you guys, and I told you that Akeno and I were just friends because neither of us necessarily had a date that night. I promise that you will have grandkids it's just that Raynare...she just lost that flame that we once had, you know? She just didn't love me anymore..."

There was a silence that filled the room, and Tiamat couldn't help from feeling sorry for Issei once again as she saw the pained expression on his face, and felt like she shouldn't force Issei to get her a Light Crystal.

 **"Issei... I'm sorry to hear that, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that, it is just your father and I are worried for you, we want you to experience parenthood like we did, sure you were a pervert, but you were our perverted son that we will always love."**

"Mom..." Issei could feel a tear going down the side of his face after hearing those words, the one thing that always made him emotional was his parents especially when they spoke like this, he knew they truly loved him but hearing it always made him tear up.

 **"I think you should come to the family gathering, and possibly the festivals it will be good for you and who knows you might find that special girl here."**

Issei was about to respond, but looked at Tiamat to see her thoughts on the matter, but was shocked to see her nodding her head telling him to do it.

"I can, and is alright if I bring a friend? She is just a friend, but-"

 **"Of course you can bring your girlfriend! I look forward to seeing my future daughter in law, and don't screw this one up Issei! You hear me, mister? If you do I will beat you with wet noodle just like when you were younger!"**

And just like that the emotional moment they had was gone, and replacing it was his goofy yet serious mother.

"She isn't my date or anything like that, she's just a friend that I am letting stay at my home for the time being-"

Again though his mother interrupted him which was starting to annoy him, one thing he possibly didn't like about his mom was her constantly interrupting him. **"Is she there? Is she in the room with you? Oh! let me talk to her! I want to warn her about you so she knows what she is getting into!"**

"Bye mom, I love you." He ended before abruptly ended the phone call, only to receive a text from her within a matter of seconds.

 ** _[I love you too Issei! Say hi to your future wife for me! Xoxo]_**

"Your mother is very interesting if I am being honest," Tiamat commented causing him to look up at her and nod in agreement. "Though I will not lie I am looking forward to meeting her."

"I am sorry if she creeps you out, but she just wants some grandkids, but back to our topic before this, can you help with awakening the dragon that is sealed inside of my sacred gear?"

She was silent at first, on one hand, she didn't want to awaken Ddraig, but on the other hand, she did want to awaken Ddraig because of Issei asking her. "...How about we wait until after your family gathering? I don't really want to awaken Ddraig at the moment, and for now, I think we should just focus on your family stuff and not the supernatural world."

Issei nodded his head several times before asking, "And the Light Crystal? What about that?"

"That will wait until after all of this as well, for now, let's just focus on your family and these festivals they mentioned, it has been quite some time since I attended a festival."

Issei simply nodded his head in agreement, and couldn't help from feeling relief, he had no idea what a Light Crystal was and he was hoping he wouldn't have to try finding out about it.

Tiamat took a seat on the couch and was about to doze off to sleep before hearing Issei shout from his room, "Wait a minute..." Issei muttered in disbelief, "TIAMAT, YOU DIDN'T PLAY ON MY CONSOLE WHILE I WAS AWAY, DID YOU?!"

She didn't respond, but she knew one thing: She was about to get an earful from the man.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): So originally my limit was 6k words that was my quota but I mean what we're at right now is okay as well. Now some of you might be all like "How can he have his sacred gear unlocked but not have Ddraig awaken as well?" My answer to that is fuck you guys, I don't gotta explain it, I wanted to take as Darth056 says "Ori Story" and that is what I will do, plus who cares? We already know that you all shouldn't be expecting any grand fight scenes so what is the big deal if Ddraig isn't awake.**

 **I unlike some of the other authors of DxD will not cater to your whining, sure some of you do bring up grand and great points, but let me be clear with you in case you all didn't know this. I and I repeat WILL NOT write something I don't like I will write this story however I choose, and if people get upset about that then they can fucking leave. Am I being brutal and harsh with this Author's note? No, since I have seen what some of you write when you don't like a story. Some of you tell authors to "Kill themselves" which is something I won't accept. I, unlike other authors, will delete the negative comments, for I don't want to see that shit. Now that I said I will pass it onto Deathwing and he can say what he wants.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS


	5. Life 1-5 The Family Gathering

**(Revan's AN): Hello everyone I am back once again to continue this grand masterpiece of a story that is very original and should get that Ori Story review from the Ori Story reviewer.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-5: The Family Gathering**

 **Kyoto.**

 **...**

With all of the disturbing and uneasy thoughts of his past girlfriend, Issei didn't feel like thinking about it and decided to take some time off his work. First, a self-proclaiming (later proved) dragon girl broke into her house, and burned his possessions. Later, he was informed about the supernatural and went through multiple stressful arguments against the strongest dragon king.

Then, he learned that his best friend, Vali was the great-grandson of Lucifer. And soon after, he learned the devastating truth about why Raynare decided to break up with the brown-haired bartender.

Too much had happened in the previous week, and it all happened too fast. Without knowing it, Issei was already tired with everything. So, he decided to go meet his relatives to maybe take his mind off of all the things that had happened so far in the past.

Except, he might've made a big mistake inviting Tiamat over to the yearly family gathering.

...

 _Sigh._

"Like I said before Tiamat, I'm sorry if my family creeps you out,"

Tiamat felt the urge to face palm in annoyance after hearing this for nearly the millionth time, she had already said that it was fine, yet he continued to apologize as if he was embarrassed about what is to come in the near future.

"Issei! I get it, you're embarrassed of your relatives. But I swear to Great fucking Red if you give me another apologize then I will headbutt you with this helmet," Tiamat threatened during their ride to his relative's home.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. But when they first met Raynare, they made this whole family gathering all about her instead of the family so you being there will be, well..." His unsure voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tiamat clicked her tongue as she put the helmet on his bike and made her way past him, while the young brown-haired male made a silent prayer to the good gods above, praying that this day wouldn't be feverish but doubt was occupying his mind.

After storming up the pathway to the Hyoudou family home, Tiamat knocked on the door as Issei quickly moved up the steps behind her with a concerned facial expression on his face.

"I'm coming!" Came a muffled womanly shout from the other side of the door, shortly after the door was opened to reveal a woman in her early fifties holding a child no less than a year old.

The unnamed woman had long dark brown hair that reached her lower back, and a similar pair of yellow orbs that reminded her of Issei. She was wearing blue jeans with a white buttoned up blouse.

At first, Tiamat and the woman stared at each other in absolute silence. But after Issei appeared behind the blue-haired woman, she put two and two together. "Issei, you should've shown me what she looked like! I didn't know that you got yourself a beauty like her!"

Issei's mother had completely ignored Tiamat's radiating presence and immediately started hounding on the young male behind her.

"Come on mom...I told you that we aren't a thing," Issei greeted awkwardly with a partially embarrassed face formed on him. Seeing the little baby boy on his mother's arms however, his embarrassed face was replaced with a friendly smile.

Pointing at the baby boy, Issei couldn't help but to feel happy. "But it's good to see you mom. Is this Rassei?" Issei asked his mother.

He himself did not keep much contact with his relatives, but he got the message quite some time ago that his cousin Aishela had given birth to a baby boy this year. "Yes, this is little Rassei-"

"Akari, who's at the door?"

Suddenly, a male voice from inside the house interrupting Issei's mother who gained a tic mark.

"It's Issei and his new girlfriend!" Mrs. Hyoudou shouted back, causing a huge uproar from the people currently residing inside the home.

"Issei has a new girlfriend!?"

"I knew that he would fuck up the relationship with that girl just like that Akeno girl!"

"Why did they break up! I was totally shipping the two of them!"

Tiamat slowly gave Issei a glance, only to see him face-palming again out of humiliation from his obviously busy family. This wasn't the first time Issei had to deal with this, Any relationship Issei had ever gotten was basically the perfect gossip material in the Hyoudou household.

 _"I can see now why he kept warning me about his family in advance, but this is simply overreacting."_ Tiamat thought to herself, feeling half sorry for the human.

However, her thoughts were replaced by a clever idea of embarrassing him even more, with ease she wrapped her arm around him and brought his face to hers to where their cheeks were touching. "That's right, I'm Issei's new girlfriend! Please treat me well and take care of me!"

"I already told her that we are friends, there is no way she would believe that we are-"

Is what he thought until his mother squealed in delight causing the infant to stir from his sleep. "Oh! I knew you two were a thing! Issei how could you be embarrassed of her and not call her your girlfriend!"

"He doesn't like to admit it because I'm a little older than him," Tiamat carelessly admitted, causing Issei to stop shooting an annoyed glare at his mother, and send a sharp one at Tiamat that was saying 'what the fuck are you doing?'

"Issei, that's very rude! From now on you will take pride in being her boyfriend, you understand?" There was little to debate because shortly after this Tiamat was dragged into the house by his mother leaving issei alone outside.

 _"I knew it, I fucking knew she was going to take advantage of this situation to make my life a living hell."_ Issei muttered in his thoughts as he stood in the doorway listening to his family members welcome the bluenette to the family.

With a sigh, he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. He knew today was going to be a long day, but thinking it and living it were completely two different things.

Upon entering the living room he was met by the sight of multiple of his relatives surrounding Tiamat and berating her with multiple questions.

"Are you really dating my Nephew Issei, or is he just paying you?" Spoke Issei's aunt Akane who is his mother's younger sister. She looked like his mom when she was in her late forties but had shorter hair that only reached her shoulder blades.

"Yes, I'm really dating him and no he isn't paying me any money to date him. Well, he's paying me back with delicious meals but that's besides the point." Tiamat may have answered with a friendly smile, but her mind actually drifted to the idea of having him treat her to dinner, she hadn't had Kyoto's food in a long time.

"You know if I wasn't married and with a kid, then I would ask you out for you are a goddess, but unfortunately I am married with a child." Came the voice of Issei's cousin Tatsumi who was a couple years older then Issei, he had brown hair just like Issei but had a cowlick and emerald green eyes.

"Why thank you, and I bet your wife is lucky to have an honest man like you, Issei is shy with his honesty sometimes," Tiamat replied with a beautiful smile causing the young male to blush a little from the praise and mumble some incoherent words.

"Are you going to marry uncle Issei and have multiple kids like mommy?" Said a young girl as she pulled on Tiamat's dress, she looked to be no older than four years old and had blue eyes with light brown hair that barely reached her shoulders.

"Well we haven't discussed about having kids, but I wouldn't be against it. However, that will have to wait until a later date." She admitted with a faint blush as she realized that she actually wouldn't mind having kids one day, but she was unsure if it would involve Issei.

"He's going to fuck it up with her just like he did with that Raynare girl! I'm calling it!"

Tiamat didn't even bother responding to the old man and instead just smiled. _"These people must've really liked this Raynare girl since they talk about her a lot."_

Hearing that made Issei frown a little. "Fuck you too Uncle Takeo, I didn't mess it up with Raynare, and I won't fuck it up with Tiamat for we aren't even dating." He grumbled under his breath as he approached them.

"Alright, you guys that's enough," Issei started as he approached the group causing them to stop their questioning as he wiggled past some of them to get to Tiamat's side. "You guys can ask her about our life together later today."

"Issei..." Started a man from behind Issei who had short brown hair and glasses, he was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt with a white undershirt underneath it and had brown shorts. " Tell us how you met this wonderful lady and how she fell in love with you."

Issei had masked his facial expression of despair and dread pretty well, but he couldn't think of any logical and reasonable way of the two of them meeting because of the intense stares he was getting, it was as if his family was determining his fate right now.

Tiamat seeing this decided to step in and come to his rescue. "How about we talk about this stuff over dinner? We have had a long trip so far and I think it would be better if we told our story over a nice good meal."

To Issei's luck and surprise his mother came to the rescue as well. "I agree! Nothing better then a good meal to talk about a love story, this conversation will wait until dinner time!"

"That gives us some time to actually think of an actual and believable story to come up with." He said as he gave a side glance to Tiamat who was just standing there with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **Thursday Afternoon, 5:42 PM**

 **Hyoudou Residence, Kyoto**

 **...**

"The hell were you thinking, Tiamat?! Now my whole family thinks we're dating when I barely even know a damn thing about you!" Issei was practically whisper-shouting at her as he unloaded the spare clothes out of the duffel bag.

Tiamat who was laying down on Issei's old childhood bed giggled at him. "Oh Issei, you need to stop freaking out about this and just relaaaax," She didn't see why it was a big deal, nor did she see really care.

"This is my fucking family we're talking about, I can't just be calm and forget about what you told them, they can't ever-"

"Actually, they can forget if you use some sort of a mind-wiping magic. You can have them forget what was said," She didn't see his shocked look at all as she explained how mind-controlling spells worked. "It's technically considered hypnosis because at any point and time you can give these memories back to them, but if you wanted someone to forget something all you gotta do is cast that spell and boom they forget what happened."

"...I'm new to this magical stuff world so I can't exactly and obviously do that, and even if I wanted to I wouldn't because they're my family."

Issei may not have what would be considered a perfect relationship with his relatives, but that didn't stop him from caring deeply for them and be willing to take a bullet for any one of them.

"Whatever Issei, I just thought you would be happy about us being a thing, but if it's such a big deal then I can perhaps do a whole memory change on our first encounter with them,"

She suddenly hopped off the bed, but was met by Issei pinning her down to the bed with a serious and an unusual scary look.

"You aren't going to cast any magic on any of them, I don't want them involved in this world so that means no altering their minds, we will just have to lie and come up with a reasonable story that they would believe. You understand?"

Issei was about to get off of her but was caught by surprise when she suddenly rolled him over to where she was on top of him, her face was just mere inches from his and even though they were this close he didn't know for sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if she actually did have the look of predator about to feast on their prey.

The two of them sat there in silence for what seemed like a solid minute, he could feel her breath blow against his face, and wouldn't lie he did kind of like the feeling of her breath softly touching his face, but he needed to see what got into Tiamat she looked like she was about to attack him.

"Um, Tiamat can I ask you a question?" He didn't really get anything except for a narrowing of her eyes as if she was trying to decipher what he said which did confuse him, but that didn't stop him from continuing on. "Why the hell are you on top of me and why are you exactly staring at me like that?"

"To put you back into your place, you just tried to dominate me right there, so you forced me to react,"

Silence filled the room after that, he didn't even know how to respond to what she just told him. And the way she had spoke was as if she was challenging him to try something against her.

"I didn't try to dominate you! I just pushed you down-"

"To try mating with me!" She interrupted causing his face to go blank. "I'm not a fool Issei, many dragons have tried to lay with me by dominating me, and just because I find you cute doesn't mean I will allow you to have your way with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You got it all misunderstood," Issei tried to argue as he tried to get back up, only for her to push him back down with massive force.

"You're going to have to use more force then that if you're gonna want to mate with me," She said in a teasing manner as her face got closer to his. "Maybe you need some motivation, maybe that's why you aren't trying because you don't know what you're getting out of this."

In shock, Issei was about to ask the pale blue-haired dragon what she meant by 'motivation'. However, his answer was quickly answered by the visualizations of Tiamat's perfectly sized breasts, ones that Issei has never got to see unfold from the blue dress she always wore. It wasn't just her breasts, even her nipples were exposed right in front of him to touch and feel.

It was as if Issei's teenage years were coming back to him, he still had his perverted nature nabbed into him but it never got in his way when he was talking to beautiful woman. He learned how to control it like a gentleman, and only bring out his perverted nature when the time is right.

Perhaps it was her pale, turquoise aura that was radiating from her body? Issei couldn't exactly see it, but feel the turquoise aura radiating from Tiamat's body. Her red steamy face also radiated such aura as well, which Issei couldn't help but want to feel.

To his surprise, she began to grope her own breasts and fondle herself. "These could be yours Issei, but all you gotta do is prove to me that you're the superior one between us,"

 _"I don't know what has gotten into her or me, but I'm getting a strong feeling of the need to bend her over and...and...the fuck am I thinking?! At my own parent's house?! All of my family is here, so if I just...ah! The fuck am I actually doing?!"_

Issei's thoughts were getting steamier as his virile dominating side began to kick in. It wasn't his brain that was doing the commanding, but this time, Issei's muscles were taking over his own thoughts.

The brown-haired boy wasn't the strongest type of human, but ever since he was able to summon his sacred gear he noticed a perk about his body. His strength abnormally increased, which could've been the possible outcome of unlocking his Boosted Gear.

With force, Issei grabbed onto Tiamat's fondling hand and lifted it away from her own breasts, much to Tiamat's shock. Of course she wasn't using her full strength, because that would play unfairly and would clearly favor Tiamat's side, and she wanted to see what the brown-haired boy would be capable of.

"You've gotten stronger, perhaps it was the awakening of your sacred gear? Whatever it is, you're-"

Before Tiamat could finish, she felt the sudden urge cry out in half pleasure and half pain, as Issei's left hand freely grasped onto Tiamat's right breast. His fingers were deeply engraved into her flesh, as if his claws were trying shed blood.

She couldn't choose whether to think with pleasure or pain, she had never had somebody grab her like that with so much force and delicacy at the same time. And something within her told her that it was okay as long as it was Issei, someone who she trusted.

"Ah...ah.." Tiamat couldn't help but to moan after a minute of Issei fondling her, which made her loose strength. Her right hand that was pinning down Issei soon lifted itself, only for Issei to take action immediately and use his free hand to dominate her back to the bottom.

Now with Tiamat on the bottom helpless and Issei's senseless body on top, Tiamat could clearly see the eyes of the boy who was forcefully dominating her.

Instead of some pair of golden orbs that clearly belonged to a powerless human, the boy now had a pair of green dragon-like eyes with black pupil that was slowly taking draconic shape that looked similar to Tiamat's dragon eyes. It surprised her, knowing that Issei was a pure-blooded human.

But that wasn't what surprised and shocked her, it was the fact that the eyes Issei had were familiar than ever. It wasn't the eyes where his sacred gear was granting the wish of its user, no. It was as if Issei was transforming into a dragon himself.

Once the eyes took its complete form, Issei's face leaned towards Tiamat's neck area where his tongue slowly went upwards, starting from the top of her breasts. And once his tongue reached Tiamat's chin, he savored the taste back into his mouth and stared back at Tiamat with his extremely unusual green dragon eyes, that reminded her of only one true dragon.

Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh Dragon of legends that resided in his Boosted Gear.

The eyes were too similar. Tiamat was there back in the Heavenly Dragon era, and knew exactly how Ddraig's and Albion's eyes were shaped like. And there was no mistake about it, Issei Hyoudou, a pure-blooded human now had the eyes of the Welsh Dragon that once struck fear into the hearts of all who heard it. It didn't fright Tiamat however, but her pleasure-like feeling began to enhance as Issei carved his teeth onto her own neck.

She lost her strength to move, it was as if her energy was slowly draining every second Issei laid his hands on her. The cold radiating aura was been dominated by Issei's light-green aura, and there was nothing Tiamat could do unless he gained back her full consciousness.

"Is this what you wanted?" Issei suddenly spoke, now his eyes right next to where Tiamat's was placed. Her orbs enlarged as Issei's eyes were right in front of her, as she muttered words under her breathe which Issei couldn't exactly hear what she was trying to say.

Then in a moment, Issei boldly went for a deep everlasting kiss, which Tiamat never did to tease Issei back in the grocery shop. All she did was give him a long smooch, while this time, Issei was forcefully letting his tongue inside Tiamat's mouth as it savored her saliva.

"Mmmm-, mmm!"

She moaned, trying to get Issei off of her before she would lose control of herself and leave her wide-open for Issei to completely devour.

No, it wasn't Issei that was trying to devour her, it was some sort of a monster hidden inside Issei that was taking her conscious away from her.

Realizing the situation she was in, Tiamat used full strength to lift Issei off of her, only to fail as now Issei's tongue was dancing inside her tongue along with her own dragon tongue. Using full strength was impossible when she was feeling so much unusual pleasure that took away all her strength.

This time, Issei's free hands were now carved back into both her breasts, as they went into a heavy long kiss. Tiamat could barely feel his hands squashing onto her chest, specially when his tongue was doing all the work to give her maximum pleasure.

During this time, Issei slowly moved his leg towards Tiamat's lower area which she could clearly feel slowly getting closer and closer. She didn't react until it actually reached and touched her sensitive area, which Tiamat reacted by squeezing her legs together to prevent Issei from going further.

Though she wasn't going to lie, over the hundreds of years where male dragons that tried to dominate and take her away to their side, nobody did it better than Issei. It wasn't just his technique that made Tiamat enjoy herself to the fullest, it was the green aura Issei radiated during this entire time that completely devoured Tiamat's.

For a moment, she was losing the title of a Dragon King to a filthy human with no real powers. But that prideful thought quickly perished as Issei's hands began to make their way downwards from her breasts, making its way towards her private womanhood that nobody in life has ever got to see.

Would this human being be the first? Not only would this be the first time somebody would see, would this also be the first time she gets to engage in real sexual intercourse with a human being?

Tiamat herself didn't mind, but that was because she was under Issei's control and she wasn't allowed to have her own consciousness during the time. Though she didn't approve of it, her pleasure-filled face said otherwise.

Slowly but surely, Issei's hands under the dress and made it's way towards her private place, otherwise known as her vagina. Tiamat's consciousness went back and forth, one choosing to fight for her own while the other told her to stay still and enjoy the delightful touches her partner is giving her.

And in under a second, Issei's fingers were now playing around her field, making her moan under Issei's everlasting kiss. It was by then when Issei broke off the kiss, making Tiamat moan under pleasure while lost control of herself once more.

Issei stared at her face while his right hand continued to fondle her breast, while the other played around inside her warm private area that nobody has ever touched. And anyone who has ever dared to reach that area was burnt to crisp as a result, so the dragons around her made sure to note that she was not a mating type.

However, this event said something different about her. It awakened the true nature of a womanly dragon.

"I-I-Issei, I-I don't think this is the right time to do this, I mean like you said we're at your family's home, and-and-"

Once more, Tiamat couldn't finish her sentence when the boy's fingers started to gently swirl around her clitoris. Someone like Tiamat was more new to the sexual world than Issei, just like how Issei was new to the supernatural world.

But Issei, someone who had experienced before, knew how to pleasure a woman.

"You were saying?" Issei gently spoke, abandoning her breasts as he ran his fingers through her long pale blue hair that Issei loved so much of. While, Tiamat was laying helpless on Issei's old bed with her body wide open for Issei to explore.

His fingers twirling speed increased over time, while his thumb played around with the clitoris while his index and middle finger started exploring inside the flesh cave, one that has never been tainted. The feeling was soft and creamy, and she was plenty wet which helped his fingers from moving onward.

Eventually even Tiamat gave in to Issei's techniques while her clitoris was being played around freely. "Yeah, just like that, just a bit slower though..."

What was said was done, Issei reached the perfect speed to which Tiamat enjoyed. She couldn't help but to moan constantly as his fingers went in and out, while her sensitive pearl was also being gently played around with by his docile thumb.

Almost five minutes passed while Issei performed the act flawlessly, until Issei suddenly stopped moving his fingers and started smothering her vagina with the palm of his hands. Something within Issei triggered him to go further, something beyond what Tiamat could ever have imagined to do with a human being.

Issei stood still while his right hand played around with her pale blue hair, as his left hand slowly moved upwards to grope onto her breasts once more. She let out a cute moan as his hands squeezed her breasts repeatedly, a smile forming on Issei's face.

Laying on the bed helpless, Tiamat was left vulnerable on the bed with her back attached to the bed sheets. Her pale blue hair was all over the bed with pieces of her pale blue hair remaining on the bed when Issei caressed her hair with his fingers.

The brown-haired boy took a knee next to the bed, moved Tiamat forcefully towards his face, to where now Issei could clearly see her unsullied vagina open for display. Moving his face closer each second, Tiamat didn't even bother stopping him from going further.

She was enjoying too much of it to react, and accepted her fate.

Once Issei's tongue engaged Tiamat's lower area, she firmly grabbed onto the bed sheets with her dragon nails carved into the bed sheet, tearing it as she was swimming in pleasure.

Tiamat couldn't tell what Issei was doing, but whatever it was, Tiamat enjoyed it to the fullest. Instead of just using his fingers, this time Issei used his tongue to lick her while using his fingers to go in and out of her vagina.

She was starting to wonder why he didn't make a move on her when he had the chance at home, if this was how sexual activities felt than Tiamat could join in the bandwagon since they met. If only she had 'encouraged' him before.

A minute passed, and Issei didn't stop. His glowing green eyes stared deeply into the soul of Tiamat, whose face was not enchanted with pleasant and seductive face as she began to fondle herself out of joy.

It was until, a sudden knock on the door startled both of them. Issei's eyes suddenly changed back to it's normal self with a single blink, while his tongue was still licking around her pussy lips and his fingers still engraved into her vagina.

"Issei? Tiamat? It's almost time for the main family event,"

Mrs. Hyoudou knocked again after not hearing anyone responding from the other side of the door. However, Tiamat intensely looked over to the boy's to ask him what they should do, with her eyes alone.

Issei sharply responded with an 'I don't fucking know!' face, while he disengaged himself from the act with his fingers suddenly rushing out of her vagina. This sudden movement made Tiamat moan out loud, causing the door to be open with a shocked expression folding on his mother's face.

Much to her delightful view, Mrs. Hyoudou was now staring at her fully-clothed son sitting on the floor while his face was inches away from her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's private place that was open for display.

Not only that, but Tiamat's perfectly shaped breasts were exposed for the entire world to see, with hints of saliva around her nipple area and a saliva line going downwards from Tiamat's mouth.

It was obvious what had just happened, Issei had his mouth on places where it probably shouldn't have been in a family reunion.

"I-..I uhm... I uh..." Mrs. Hyoudou trailed off, not knowing the right words to say to this entire scene. "I'll just...leave-you-two-be-"

And in an instant, Mrs. Hyoudou closed the door with Issei now completely embarrassed to the entire event that just played out.

"My mom just saw us do something that she shouldn't ever have to see in her life, the simple parts of my life are fucking...over." He consented under his breath as he stared at the doorway, shocked at everything he just did to Tiamat.

It wasn't as if he wasn't conscious, he was full aware on what he was going to do to her. He was conscious, alive, and the worst of all he _wanted_ to do all that to her.

 _"I just...did I just let him do something that nobody has ever done to me?!"_

She quietly thought to herself as she stared at Issei, who was still staring at the doorway. _"I also allowed him, a human, dominate me and do whatever he wants with me...and the worst of it, I enjoyed it and didn't try and stop him..."_

"We should um...we should probably go downstairs," He said as he coughed into his hand, he didn't dare turn his head around because he was pretty sure Tiamat would kick him in the face or do something that would involve pain if he saw her private area again.

"I agree," She sighed as she began to sit up, Issei took note that she sounded a little exhausted which did make him smirk a little.

* * *

 **Thursday Afternoon, 6:27 PM**

 **Hyoudou Residence, Kyoto**

 **...**

Issei sat in silence at the large rectangular table with Tiamat sitting right next to him, awkwardly staring at everyone who just noticed their presence. It seems that the news about the two going at it in Issei's old bedroom wasn't out, as only his mother and father would stare oddly at the two couples.

Mrs. Hyoudou couldn't help but to twitch an eye every so often to stare at Tiamat, who she did admire for being absolutely beautiful with the most stunning body builds she had ever seen. Mrs. Hyoudou couldn't deny that she was a little jealous at Issei's 'girlfriend', but there was absolutely no way she was going to show it in public.

Besides, she just witness her son devouring the very beauty in front of her, which was a cursed image she should've never seen in her entire life.

On the other hand, however, sat Mr. Hyoudou who looked proud and kept giving Issei a signal with a thumbs up. Issei was lucky to have such a calm and cool dad, who would rather praise his son for doing something so risky instead of acting like a coward. In fact, he was so proud that he placed two bottles of liquor on the table for the family dinner, just for him and his son.

Around the table sat the rest of the Hyoudou family who attended this year's reunion, including both of Issei's married cousins Tatsumi and Aishela, and their respected wives and husbands Sheena and Theo. Issei's aunt, Akane and her husband Takeo also came to the house for the reunion.

On the table was a bunch of prepared Japanese dishes that Issei loved, straight from the home oven and each food having the delicate touch of his mother's sweet cooking. Once the two started digging in, everyone else followed.

Tiamat soon forgot the cumbersome thoughts as she guttled down on the delicious Japanese food, something that even Issei couldn't make during her time at his home. The vegetables, the meat, the sauce, they all reached the climax of Tiamat's taste.

Meanwhile, Issei and the others ate their food casually as Issei couldn't help but to feel a little happy for the dragon king. Despite what had just happened, it was still kind of cute seeing Tiamat try new things and enjoy it.

"So uh...Issei, everyone here may be a little curious on your relationship with Tiamat here," Mr. Hyoudou said, breaking the ice as everyone looked up from their food and started sharing their opinions.

"He's right, you barely even attend the family gathering anymore. I was actually surprised you came this year," Tatsumi agreed, sitting on the other side of the table from Issei.

Issei scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a good excuse. "I was busy, I guess? My boss can be quite a handful sometimes so he makes me work at times I'm not supposed to. That was the issue for the last two years,"

It was clearly a lie, as the only reason why he didn't come was simply because he didn't want to. Besides, the first time he showed up with Raynare was a disaster, it was an event that he didn't want to even begin talking about.

"That's a lie, I believe that Azazel could care less if Issei comes to work or not." Tiamat suddenly spoke, with food filled in her mouth. "Besides, I heard that Azazel once paid Issei even though he didn't come to work for an entire month,"

"That's even a bigger lie than my lie!" Issei argued without a valid argument, glaring at Tiamat with hateful eyes while the rest of his family looked at him with shock.

"Tiamat, dear, do you know where Issei works at?" His mother couldn't help but to ask, staring at Tiamat with serious eyes.

"Yes, I believe he works at a strip club named Fallen Angelas in the Red District of Kuoh Town."

Issei face-palmed himself once again after hearing Tiamat's response to his mother's question, why didn't he see it coming? Issei didn't say a word about how she should act with his parents, so typically it was his fault for not teaching her how to respond correctly.

"Wait a minute, didn't Issei mention that Raynare was his co-worker during the last time he was here?" Akane, Mrs. Hyoudou's younger sister asked in curiosity.

"You...you work at a strip club?!" Tatsumi cried out with his hands stomped onto the table, his face now inches away from his fellow cousin. "I thought you worked as an elementary school teacher!"

Issei stared at Tatsumi with weird eyes, "Where in the actual hell did you hear that from?"

"Bro, I think you've forgotten how actually sweet Raynare was! She was so gentle with her words, her atmosphere was gentle, and most of all she was typically bragging about the fact that kids loved her!" Tatsumi said, sitting back down at his seat as he tried to calm out.

Raynare, someone who was part of the supernatural also had great amount of knowledge to the human world. Because of this, it was very possible that Raynare acted like what Issei would want her to: A gentle girl with loving features. And thinking about it now, it shocked even Issei that she acted so much out of character.

"Well, I did know for a bit..." Mr. Hyoudou announced timidly, scratching the back of his head the same way his son did.

"We all knew, it seems that Tatsumi here was the only one who didn't," Akane followed, which everyone shook their heads to.

"It was a shock to all of us, the fact that Issei was dating a stripper. But it's his life, so I never said a thing about it." Sheena spoke out, as Tatsumi flipped at the fact that his own wife kept this a secret from him.

Though Sheena thought Tatsumi already knew about it.

"That's enough, Issei might be the most mysterious person here but we shouldn't be talking about his past. Let's talk about the present and possibly the future, Raynare was part of our family for some time but the decision Issei made makes it so she is no longer part of our family. So, Tiamat, why don't you introduce yourself to the family?" Mrs. Hyoudou broke the conversation, and recreated a new topic to talk about which wasn't exactly any different from the former.

"For the millionth time mom, she's not-"

"My name is Tiamat Draconis, I'm from northern Europe and both my parents are European. I've been traveling since I graduated, and during my travels I met Issei in a supermarket. He was so kind to show me where all the items were, and he even helped me pay for my taxi,"

Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was as if he was hearing and looking at a different person. Tiamat wasn't the type of dragon to throw away her pride to protect others, especially Issei from shame. It was kind of outrageous for him in fact, that she would deliberately lie just so he could take things easier with his parents.

However, just when Issei could calm down, something seriously unexpected happened. When Issei went to reach for his glass of sake his father poured for him, he felt a sensitive sensation on his thighs, only to locate Tiamat's right hand slowly smothering his jean-covered thighs.

Issei immediately looked back up, trying to not make an obvious poker face.

He could feel her hands slowly moving towards his manhood, where his Excalibur was located. Drinking the sake was the hardest thing ever, since Issei was unusually sensitive around those areas.

Noticing Issei's face after drinking the sake, Mr. Hyoudou laughed in joy. "Not alcohol heavy? I remember you drinking almost two bottles of Shochu and went home just fine!"

"Yeah, until I had to throw up in my the taxi...nasty, why can't I forget that day?!" Issei remembered, going home drunk on a taxi with Raynare trying to support him. It wasn't long until he had to throw up, and delay their destination for two hours.

He thought that if he would just not focus on her hands, he could go by without giving a clue to anyone in the table. Because he was sitting at the edge of the rectangular table, there would be no way that anyone could tell what was going on if Issei just remained neutral.

However, the sudden challenge wasn't going to be easy. Tiamat turned aggressive and went for his bulge, as she grabbed a handful over his hand black jeans only for Issei to take another shot of the sake to avoid making any sort of face that wasn't alcohol related.

It was sort of like an escape, in a way.

"Whoa, Issei you don't have to forcefully drink right away, we just started eating dinner," Tatsumi tried telling him, taking a sip out of the sake himself.

Unbeknownst to him, a hand was grabbing Issei's crotch and the only escape to making a face was to drink a glass. "I'm all good, I missed the feeling of getting drunk. Please, give me more father!"

"Now that's my damn son!" Mr. Hyoudou eagerly poured another for Issei to drink, as Issei stirred the drink around waiting for the next moment to drink. Tiamat took the hidden message and this time started unzipping the pocket slowly, so the sound wouldn't ring across the dining room.

The sounds of chopsticks and eating helped Tiamat reach the end of the zipper faster. And once she reached it, Tiamat didn't waste time going immediately for his manhood.

First, she started by caressing the glans under the boxers with her soft hands, which was enough to make Issei slightly moan and disrupt his poker face. A signal from his own brain told his hands to drink that alcohol with force, and drink all of it.

"More!" Issei shouted, ignoring the food on his plate.

"Dear, let's eat our-"

"No way! Or son wants to get wasted, and there's no way a son of mine would ever bitch out! Go on Issei Hyoudou, let us drink together!"

It was a nifty speech made by Mr. Hyoudou, even though it was his own excuse to get drunk as well. If there was anyone who loved alcohol more than Issei, it was his father who taught him the real ways of drinking.

Once Issei got another glass of sake, Tiamat heeded the unsent signal to move his hands closer to the skin. Normally, Issei would try and get her hands off of him, but because of the activity they did earlier Issei was more into it than he should've been.

A minute passed quickly as Tiamat now had her entire hands engulfed around Issei's shaft, as she began stroking it to make Issei slightly smile in approval. Though she was new to this entire thing, she knew the simple basics.

"My boy, we haven't even gotten started yet." Mr. Hyoudou announced half-drunk, being a weak drinker himself. Normally people wouldn't get drunk with sake alone, but in Mr. Hyoudou's case it was much different.

Bringing out of a cold case of Korean Soju and beer, Mr. Hyoudou mixed the two together in order to create a new drink: Somaek. It was one of Mr. Hyoudou's favorite drink, and one of Mrs. Hyoudou's drink as well.

The others ate their food quietly while observing the delightful scene of father and son, which Tatsumi couldn't help but to join in. "Fuck it, we're going home drunk tonight, Sheena!"

Tatsumi announced to his wife, while grabbing for a glass as well. Mr. Hyoudou took no break and poured a glass for him as well, which Tatsumi drunk almost immediately upon given.

"Say that when you can actually take a hit or two, pussy." Sheena ruthlessly doubted, seeing Tatsumi's red cheeks already forming from just one drink.

"Issei, I'm interested in what you're drinking." Tiamat whispered, leaning closer to Issei while she caressed his manhood with mediocre speed. "Azazel told me they make you...dizzy,"

Issei, now somewhat drunk grabbed a glass and poured the leftover sake and gave it to Tiamat. "Try it, but don't yell at me if you don't like it."

She received the glass from Issei and stared at the glass, while holding it with her free left hand. It had an unusually strong smell to it, but that's what made it so curiously interesting. Having a nose of a dragon, Tiamat could smell all types of alcohol that was laid on the table for everyone to drink.

First taking a sip, liking the taste Tiamat gulped down on all of the sake and placed the empty glass down, while trying to take it all in. And much to Issei's surprise, she actually liked it.

"You like it?" Issei whispered back, only for Tiamat to nod in approval. It wasn't long until she asked for a second, and a third, and a forth, and eventually the seventh. No, she wanted to go even further, and decided to try every single one of the available alcohols both solo and mixed.

Little did she know, alcohol also had major effects on dragons, almost being effective as human beings.

 **End Chapter 05: The Family Gathering**

* * *

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS


	6. Life 1-6 Confessions

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the newest chapter for A Slice of the Chaos Karma Dragon. Hopefully you're all enjoying it so far, and we're excited to** **bring more content to the story than mere lemons. Speaking of lemons, yes, there will be our very first lemon in this chapter.**

 **First of all things we wish to announce, I'm sure many of you already know but we have a discord server that we both run with a few others, and gathering as many DxD writers/readers is our full intention. So here's the link if you're interested in joining, it'll be a big help.**

 **Link:** discord .gg/xEApPAS

 **Now let's go on to do some Q &A since some of you might be left with some questions.**

 **Q:** Is Issei the Red Dragon Emperor, and how will he use his Boosted Gear to his benefits?

 **A:** Unfortunately, how he will use his Boosted Gear will have to remain a secret to avoid spoilers. However, we can assure you that he IS in fact the host of the Boosted Gear, the Red Dragon Emperor. Of course you all already know that, but hey it doesn't hurt to clarify.

...

 **Q:** How far will Tiamat's relationship go with Issei?

 **A:** Our goal is to continue this story as long as we can. We can't say at the moment on how long we're looking to write this, but Revan and I are currently certainly enjoying what we're writing so far. We also have over 10+ plot ideas that will make a debut to the story in the near future, and almost all of them include Issei and Tiamat's relationship.

tl;dr It will go very far.

...

 **Q:** Will the other Dragon Kings appear? Or maybe perhaps Crom Cruach?

 **A:** Most likely.

...

 **Q:** How far will you two maniacs go with the lemons?!

 **A:** Interesting question. The truth is, Revan and I are planning to write many lemons on different events. For spoiler purposes and to keep your excitement at max we won't spoil them, but simple sex on bed won't be the only lemon in the story. Look forward for more, because it'll be coming sooner or later.

...

* * *

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-6: Confessions**

 **Hyoudou Residence, Kyoto**

 **8:52 PM**

 **...**

After the family dinner, everyone from the Hyoudou household parted ways after saying their regards. Issei's cousins went back home to Tokyo, his aunt went back to her house nearby, and Issei's parents left Issei home alone to greet their own parents.

Juzo Hyoudou, an 80-year-old man whose life is barely hanging onto a string. Though he had another possible 5 years to live for being very healthy, Issei's parents always made sure to visit the elder community every month.

In normality, Issei would go with them to meet his grandpa, but this time he had an arguable excuse to not wanting to go. His father understood all of it, and left the two alone with a smile and a thumbs up in approval of the woman he was going to run down tonight. Not only was Tiamat the hottest woman Issei had ever laid his eyes on, his father could say the same.

Hell, before Mr. Hyoudou left the house he couldn't help but to whisper to his own son how jealous he actually was.

Starting from her attractively built humanoid body, her curves were something straight out of an Hollywood movie. A body that all woman wishes for, a body worth worshiping and pay your life to touch. Her soft, pale skin was enough to completely control Issei's tongue, as he wished for the day where he got to lick all of it.

It was like licking a ice cream, soft, tasty, and satisfyingly delicate. It was perfectly exquisite, there wouldn't be a body that exists in this world that could possibly rival Tiamat's.

...

Tiamat was far too drunk to care about anything in the world. Her pride as a dragon king, her pride as a virgin treasure, and her pride as a powerful dragon who promised herself that she would never throw herself to a weakling. However, during this moment, all she could think about was Issei and his human flesh.

With the smell of mixed alcohol radiating from both their mouth, the two couple entered Issei's room without turning the lights on, letting the moonlight lit the room with enough vision for the two to examine each other. Smiling widely and her breathing going out of control, Tiamat leaned against the wall on her back and waited for Issei to make a move on her, who didn't waste a second to think on what he was going to do to her.

At this very moment, nothing mattered to Issei. All he wanted was Tiamat's flesh, he couldn't care less if she was a dragon or a goddess, or even a demon. What mattered was taking her and making her his own, no matter the circumstances.

Issei went for a deep kiss, and soon after used his hands to grope her and fondle both her magnificent breasts. He started slowly undressing her blue dress, in an intention to completely make her naked.

Meanwhile, Tiamat used her hands to grab onto Issei's crotch and lightly squeezed on it, while using her other hand to lower his jeans and boxers.

Once the progression was complete, Tiamat was now grabbing Issei's naked manhood with her bare hands, jerking it off with speed while Issei completely undressed her. She was now completely naked.

Issei broke off the kiss and stared at Tiamat's glistering blue draconic eyes. "Tiamat...I..."

Before Issei could say what he wanted to, Tiamat boldly used her indulgent tongue to lick Issei's lips passionately, with no hesitation whatsoever. It was as if she was telling him to be silent and please her the best he could, which only stimulated Issei's sexual desires.

For the first time since birth, Tiamat begun kneeling down towards the figure in front of her, now facing his manhood with her mouth an inch away from it. Issei was more surprised that she should've been, considering that Tiamat had no real sexual experience and thought he had to be the one in control. However, this action from her said something different.

Tiamat herself didn't know what to do exactly, but this was one of the things Issei's online friends once had a deep conversation about. She tried to remember everything the user 'I tackle Fatties' said.

 _ **"So get this, I come back from work one day and my girlfriend was doing the usual: Making dinner. It was my birthday during the time so she cooked me a very fancy meal, and after we ate dinner she suddenly starts crawling on the floor! Just when I was going to start my video game, she started lowering my pants! And you can guess where this led to,"**_

Just as what 'I Tackle Fatties' said before, Tiamat took his unintentional advice and started lowering Issei's jeans, until it was completely taken off. Next was his boxers, as Issei took off his red shirt on his own and stared at Tiamat from above with a pair of half drunk and surprised eyes.

They were now both naked, and Tiamat thought of the second thing 'I Tackle Fatties' said.

 _ **"Then she took off her sexy glasses, revealing her perfectly shaped purple eyes! It was like I was in some kind of Heaven, especially after she placed her lips on the shaft and started to lick around the area. And you guys already know what happened next, once she started taking it all in I was basically surfing Heaven!"**_

Again, Tiamat followed his unintentional instruction and started positioning her lips on the shaft, basically kissing it as she slowly let out her tongue to lick around the area. She was unsure to whether stare up at Issei's golden eyes or to keep looking straight, but every time Tiamat checked Issei's expression it was filled with delectation and joy.

She first contemplated on what 'taking it all in' meant, until she came to the final conclusion that it meant placing the entire cock inside her warm mouth. First she felt the hesitation to do such a disdainful act, but seeing Issei's face made her think twice about it.

Starting from his balls, Tiamat gently licked her way upwards until she could taste the shaft, and took it all into her mouth. It took a solid second, but Tiamat was able to take at least 2/3 of Issei's manhood.

From the other side, Issei couldn't help but to make a face once Tiamat took it all in. He was used to this kind of sexual intimate act from his past experience, but the sudden aura Tiamat radiated made him hornier than ever.

Her diversifying cold aura, he obviously couldn't see it with the naked human eye but he could definitely still feel the holiness. It was around her mouth, body, breasts...even her hair was radiating this cold aura of a dragon king.

This made Issei loose his balance a little, and was forced to grab his balance by holding onto the wall that Tiamat was currently leaning against.

It wasn't long before she started taking action, she moved her head back and forth slowly and increased the speed as time went by. Every second Issei could feel his manhood being devoured by Tiamat's mouth, and the pleasure was far too great for Issei to hold in and not show.

"Tiamat, try uh...try sucking on it," Issei lightly moaned, using his other hand to gently grab onto Tiamat's pale blue hair.

Because Tiamat was inexperienced with all this, she never knew that you were suppose to 'suck' on it instead of just placing the cock in her mouth and rubbing it against her tongue. Not saying a word, Tiamat did just that as Issei felt an overwhelming sensation of pleasure all of a sudden.

Absorbing it made all the difference, Tiamat could tell by staring upwards at Issei's scintillating orbs. She felt a sudden joy when Issei let out a sudden manly moan, as she couldn't help herself but to moan along with him as she moved her head back and forth.

"Mmm~, mmm~" Tiamat started to moan, having her mouth filled by Issei's cock.

The moaning vibrated the cock which Issei felt incredible amount of pleasure in. Tiamat took note of this, and started moaning as if she was tasting the best thing ever, further stimulating Issei's desires.

It didn't take a minute for Issei to give in and throw away his ego. All he wanted now was just to ejaculate inside her warm mouth, and do something even more than some simple blowjob.

Issei firmly grabbed onto Tiamat's hair and started moving on his own, causing Tiamat's head to lean on the wall while taking it all in. It wasn't her doing the moving anymore, this time, it was Issei doing the moving.

Tiamat made all sorts of noises while Issei thrust his cock inside her mouth. And once Issei gradually increased speed until his maximum limits, Issei stopped his thrusting and stood still, confusing the blue-haired dragon king for a split second until she felt something covering her mouth.

She knew what it was but she didn't know how it tasted or felt like. All of a sudden, Tiamat tasted a sticky salty substance mixed with bitter sweetness circulating around her mouth.

Not knowing whether to swallow or spill it out, Tiamat couldn't help but to gawk and cough as Issei continued to ejaculate inside her mouth. And once it was over, Issei tiredly pulled out and tried to reach for balance, letting go of her hair as Tiamat stared blankly into the atmosphere.

She had to gamble whether to swallow or spit it out, and came to the ultimate conclusion to gulp the entire thing down. And once she did, it felt a bit more gross than she thought it would.

Nevertheless, Issei felt so much joy that he couldn't help but to chuckle in approval. "Damn Tiamat, I didn't think you were such a quick learner. Or maybe you actually had practice with the other dragon kings?"

Falling down to his old bed, Tiamat unhesitatingly jumped right above and landed on Issei's naked human body. "No way, those guys don't even deserve to look at me,"

"And I do?" Issei smirked, playing with Tiamat's hair as she rubbed her face on his chest.

"Let's just say...you're an exception."

The two cuddled for a bit until Issei decided to continue, catching his breathe from their last activity. "You're not going to give up on me...are you?"

"Oh, and I thought _you_ were the tired one. You think you can continue against me?" Tiamat replied with a light smile on her face, sinking her sharp white dragon teeth onto Issei's neck but not enough to bleed. She attempted to try and absorb the skin while licking it with her tongue, arousing Issei to the max.

Tiamat slowly licked downwards as she grabbed and stroked his cock, learning that such movements is how she made Issei ejaculate those essence she swallowed. She couldn't exactly explain why even to herself, but she suddenly had the urge to taste it once more.

"Am I doing it right?" The dragon king looked up rather cutely, asking if she was using her hands correctly. "Or do you prefer it in the mouth?"

"Is it okay to be honest?" Issei asked oddly, as Tiamat responded with a nod. "I prefer it in the mouth, but it's still a pleasurable experience if you do that with your hands. Try spitting on your hands,"

Listening to Issei's request Tiamat spitted on her hand and made sure to get lots of it, coming up with the sudden idea that more was better. Once she begun stroking, Tiamat sat up on the bed and stared at Issei's cock with intensity.

It was amusing to watch the skin move upward and downward when she used her hand to excite it. She would sometimes use both hands to fully cover his manhood and stroke it using both hands, and continued to drool her saliva on the top of it as it slowly made it's way down to the base.

Things like this didn't really come natural to Tiamat, but being a faster learner was a prodigious trait of the Chaos Karma Dragon. And if it was enough to please Issei Hyoudou, she just hoped that he would return it back with an equally exciting activity.

But on Issei Hyoudou's side, he couldn't handle it anymore. It has only been a few hours since the two had started this activity, but Issei wanted dig in for the main dish since the very start, his perverted nature wanting him to completely devour and mark Tiamat as his own. His sudden monster-like instinct to claim and conquer her voluptuous womanly body, along with her natural large breasts that he wanted to play around with more.

During the masturbation, Issei gradually sat back up and went for another kiss while Tiamat didn't let go of Issei's cock, continuing to fondle it as Issei fondled her breast as well.

This deep kiss eventually led into a make-out session, as the two fiercely grabbed onto each other while wrestling their tongues to each other's side, seeing who could overpower the other.

Even though Issei was challenging a race whole above his own, he couldn't afford to lose. He was dominant in most of his past relationships, and he wasn't going to allow it to end like this, at this moment.

Now Issei was on top and Tiamat's back was on the bed sheets, his hands under Tiamat's blue hair as the two grabbed onto each other tighter. Her breasts were squashed onto Issei's hard chest, simply looking down was enough to make Issei excited.

Once Issei was prepared and ready to penetrate and complete his unadulterated dream to one day have hot sex with Tiamat, he placed the shaft onto her opening spot and teased her, staring at her at the same time.

"You ready? It may hurt for the first half a minute," Issei softly whispered, lifting himself up to form a missionary position.

"Don't underestimate me, fuck me as hard as you possibly can, human." Tiamat defended her statues, causing Issei's smile to widen.

Issei rinsed his cock onto Tiamat's cunt, teasing her even more as he felt her warm flesh covering half of his manhood. "I'm not the type of guy to take that sarcastically, you should know,"

"What makes you think I was being sarcastic?"

Then all of a sudden, Issei felt a sudden push from the back which caused his cock to ram inside Tiamat's pussy without warning, only to later find out that she forcefully wrapped her legs onto Issei and pushed him forward. Her overwhelming force was enough for Issei to lose his balance and fall onto Tiamat's large breasts.

Tiamat didn't scream her lungs out, but rather awed with shock during the entire event. Issei could tell that it was mixed with both pleasure and pain, which was a damn good of an expression to make during the act of taking the virginity.

Issei lightly grabbed onto her curvy hips and continued to pound her, after some time of waiting for the pain to ease down. He went slowly at first, until Tiamat gave him the signal to speed things up and show her how it's like at max speed.

"Ah, ah! Issei, that feels...weirdly amazing..." Tiamat moaned as she stared down, seeing Issei's cock pounding up her cunt as silent wet sliding noises could be heard around that area.

Getting into the whole activity, Issei sucked onto Tiamat's tits as they bounced up and down, flicking the nipple in his mouth as he continued to thrust into her as he did this. One of his eyes was looking up at her as he sucked and licked her nipples.

The moans she made were like music to his ears, and her ripe, untainted vagina was probably the best one he has ever experienced, he had sex with multiple women not long after Raynare's breakup to try getting over her but none of them seemed to compare to Tiamat. She was the top of the ranked chain.

"Oh, oh! Issei be a little more gen-ah!" She moaned as one of her hands wrapped around the back of his head and pushed him back onto the boob he was sucking on, preventing him from saying anything.

She didn't need a vocal response, all she wanted was him to continue fucking her for the rest of the night. A prideful thought did run through her mind once again as she felt his tongue once again roll her nipple around in his mouth but she quickly diminished the thought, simply allowing it to happen.

She may hold the title of the 'Strongest Dragon King' but at this moment she was none of that. She wasn't Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon, or Tiamat the Strongest Dragon King, she was just Tiamat.

Issei didn't know how long he had been thrusting into her or how long he had been pleasing her by playing with her tits by his mouth but he could feel himself about to cum once again. The way her vagina muscles clenched down on his dick was one of the greatest feelings ever.

It may have been because she was tighter than everyone else or because it had been awhile since he had been inside of a woman, honestly, he didn't know but he knew that at this rate he was going to bust. And the glasses of alcohol he drunk not too long ago has started to take effect, and they both loved it.

"Tiamat..." He said in a somewhat taxed tone as he pulled his head away from her bosom to where he was looking down at her. The face she was making was sexy as hell for it was a lewd one, her mouth was slightly agape making her lips look very enticing.

"Yes Iss-mmph?" Her voice was silenced by Issei lips covering her own and muffled any words that followed after. It didn't take long for her to return the kiss, and her arms begun to wrap around his neck to stop him from breaking out of their soon to be make-out session.

Their tongues entered a clash for dominance each of them pushing the other one's tongue down and back in an attempt to enter the other's mouth. Tiamat began to feel a small tingly like sensation as her nipple became even more erect and her heartbeat started to beat faster.

"Issei..." Her voice becoming hitched as she broke the kiss between them. "I feel, I feel weird Issei, like I'm... Like I'm about to-"

"Cum?" He interrupted as he picked up the pace, she bit her lip in response and gave a small nod making muffled moans as she tightened her hold on the brown haired boy ending any chance of him pulling out.

"I understand, I'm actually about to cum too," He said before moving his mouth to her neck and biting and sucking on it, the thought of her becoming pregnant did cross his mind but instead of fear and worries taking over he got even more excited, the thought of impregnating her was all he needed to cum.

Then suddenly, Issei stopped moving as his cock was deep inside her, all the way in to the very end.

Like before she didn't know what she felt, but what she did feel was a sudden warmness fill insider her, it didn't take much for her to realize that Issei had once again came but this time it was different. This time it felt amazing, she didn't know why but the warm sticky stuff from before felt so good this time.

Maybe it was because of it being inside of her vagina instead of her mouth? Regardless it just felt incredible and there was nothing else that could possibly go against such pleasure. They had ejaculated together, at the same time.

Feeling a little weak Issei rolled off of her and laid right next to her, he never was one to compare rank his sex to other girls, but if he was then he would rank this one as number one for it was just so perfect.

Tiamat curiously inserted a finger into her vagina and swirled around for a couple of seconds before pulling it out, it was coated with the essence of both her own cum and his.

"Tiamat, I gotta say that was amazing," He said causing her to snap out of her curious faze and look at him with a bewitching smile.

"It was perfect, I didn't think it would be so..." She paused as she considered what was the best word to say, she didn't really know how to describe it, she felt all kinds of things but the best way she could say was, "Stimulating, I didn't think it would be this stimulating."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome not going to lie," Came Issei's response as she rested her head on his chest. He was a little curious about what they were now, but he decided not to talk about that or bring it up, instead, he just laid there playing with her luscious sky hair.

The two newly formed couple started cuddling on the bed, listening to each other's heavy breathing turn into a soft breather. After a few minutes of cuddling, Tiamat finally decided to break the silence.

"You wanna go again?"

This wasn't the time to lie, but Issei wasn't exactly sure if they had the time to go another round. It wasn't because it might take him longer to cum, but rather because mostly the second time is when you can't stop. And Issei knew nothing about the body of a dragon, and it was possible that he could actually impregnate her.

Though, if he was being honest with himself, it's very possible that he has already did...and if it was Tiamat, it wouldn't matter. Hell, how about raising some half dragon half human child? Sounds exciting.

"Yes," He responded with no hesitation causing her to form a smirk as she began reaching for his manhood, she wouldn't admit it now but she did feel like she was either in love with Issei or falling in love with him and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

Hearing Issei's response, Tiamat excited hopped onto Issei's lower area an grabbed onto his cock, lifting herself up to make sure it was in the right hole. And this time Issei admitted that he needed a little break before he could continue, so he laid there and allowed Tiamat to drill herself.

Once it had gone in again, Tiamat felt another sense of joy and pleasure filling her cunt. She would move up and down constantly, trying to bring out the same sticky substance she had felt before.

During this hot moment, Issei, using his eyes began scanning Tiamat's entire body as she placed her shin onto the bed, and used her thighs to move up and down. The sound of her skin pounding onto Issei's lower area was insanely hot, enough for Issei to actually start moving again.

Her perfectly fleshed legs, with her thighs as luscious and divine as ever. The curvy hips she owned and the perfect round ass that would normally play a big role under her blue dress, was now bouncing up and down as Issei rammed his cock inside her. It didn't take long until Issei was now fully energized to go a couple more rounds, proving it by picking up Tiamat's light body and taking her against the wall.

"Issei, why so suddenly?" Tiamat asked while smiling, feeling her cunt being played with by his cock again. This time, Tiamat was against the wall with her legs wrapped around Issei's hips, her breasts squashed onto his chest.

Her arrant sexy stomach that Issei wanted to devour, and her radiating cold blue aura that Issei could feel. But the best of all, her large voluptuous pair of breasts was what gave Issei the most excitement, if he was honest with himself it was probably the most perfect pair he has seen in a while.

They weren't too big or too small, they were just the perfect size. It was as if Tiamat knew when to stop growing them.

The same went for her beautifully shaped eyes, Issei didn't want to waste a second not staring at it the every chance he got. If there was a second thing that stole the vision of a man, it was her draconic blue and green eye. First the breast, second the eye, and third the hair.

Her eyes were so nicely shaped, examining it closer while going in for a deep kiss just helped him realize it. Instead of their eyes closed like usual, this time, they stared into each other's eyes as if it was the most lovely thing they had ever seen.

On Tiamat's side, they were round golden orbs with normal human structure that she usually would get bored of. However, this time, they looked a bit more fierce and dominant than before, which excited Tiamat to the very limit.

For Issei, her eyes were something out of the ordinary. The pointy cat-like pupil, the blue and green mixed iris, and the bright energy that left the eye. They were all part of Issei's sexual pleasure, simply staring at them was able to make Issei feel so excited.

Breaking the kiss, without warning Issei pulled out his cock and slowly dropped Tiamat to the floor. She didn't know what was going on, but trusted Issei and his movements and was sure what he was about to do was going to be very pleasurable.

Tiamat was now sitting on the floor with her legs forming the letter 'W', her wet pussy drooling what seemed to be her love juices. Focusing back to the situation, Tiamat looked back up to see Issei's cock being played with on his own, right in front of her face.

She was starting to wonder if she should do that for him, considering she was his partner after all. "Uhm, Issei? Shouldn't I be doing that for you?"

"This is a different position...Tiamat, open your mouth and place both your hands under your chin, like you're trying to get every drop possible." Issei commanded, as Tiamat did just as what she was told to do from the boy.

She had the right idea on what was going to happen, and wanted to experience it. At this point Tiamat had everything figure out, and knew how 'sex' worked.

Issei grabbed Tiamat's head and pulled it closer as she stuttered at the sudden movement, to the point where Issei's cock was only an inch away from her face. And before she knew it, the same sticky substance sprouted out from Issei's cock.

The warmth covered her face, the sudden cold atmosphere disappearing as soon as his essence touched her face. It covered her mouth area and her cheeks, with some making it's way towards Tiamat's eyelid. She was startled by the sudden shoot that she had to cover he eyes.

After a few seconds later, Tiamat found herself all covered in Issei's warm fresh semen. Once she begun slowly opening her eyes, a sudden smell reeked of something unusual, taking into account that was what the smell of fresh semen was like.

Issei sat on his old chair and smiled widely while huffing and puffing, and watched Tiamat play with his cum as if it was a plaything. There was no time to regret a single thing about all this, but rather Issei found this to be the start of his greatest life.

"...So, you weren't lying when you said that the second time is when you truly want to go forever," Tiamat grinned, still trying to figure out what to do with all that cum on her face.

"Have I lied to you before?" Issei joked, only for Tiamat to crawl back to Issei.

Sitting on his chair, Issei felt her tongue wipe off his cock, slowly but surely Tiamat made sure to clean off his cock squeaky clean. For the final move, Tiamat wrapped her dragon tongue around Issei's cock inside her mouth, and sucked every single last bits of cum out of his cock.

As she seductively kissed his cock, Tiamat stood up and made her way towards the bedroom door. "Let's continue after I take...wash my face," Tiamat said, sexily walking out the door with her love juice and Issei's semen drooling out of her sweet pussy.

Little did Issei know, there was no going back once he sexually aroused the strongest Dragon King in the world. But who cares...right? This is just what Issei needed.

* * *

 **Friday Afternoon, 3:17 PM**

 **Hyoudou Residence, Kyoto**

 **...**

"We'll be back later, okay? I'm just going to show Tiamat around Kyoto since she's new to the place," Issei shouted as he held the door for Tiamat to walk past him, you couldn't exactly notice it but if you did pay close attention then you would notice she had a small limp signifying that last nights activities had left an effect on her.

"Okay Issei! Have fun you two and remember to be safe and if you take your bike then remember to not go over the speed limit!" Came his mother's response from inside the house.

With that said, Issei closed the door and caught up to Tiamat who was standing near his bike with her hands intertwined with one another.

"Do you want to take the bike or would you prefer walking?" Issei asked.

"Hmm," She hummed as she placed her finger on her chin, entering a cute thinking pose. "Let's go by foot, I just want to relax and enjoy the sights, and not have to worry about falling off."

Issei nodded in response and was about to walk past her, when suddenly she latched onto his right arm and leaned in onto him, making it nearly impossible to free his arm from her strong grasp.

He was about to ask her what she was doing, but she had explained herself before he could. "Since we mated last night, I believe it is only fitting that I show that I marked you as my territory, that way no one else gets any ideas and tries to do anything with you,"

She wasn't exactly lying about that, upon waking up this morning he smelled more like a dragon and not as much as a human, it wasn't exactly noticeable to most supernatural beings but to the Youkai and Dragons it would be easy to detect and from what she knew Youkai usually would try to seduce alpha males for strong mates.

Kyoto was home of the Youkai from what she had remembered as well. And if that is still the case then that means they will be all over the place but just blending in like normal people, and if they got a whiff of him then they would smell the dragon part of him and would try to take him.

"Uhm..I guess that's fine, makes sense...I think," He responded with a small awkward smile on his face not really seeing that as a big deal, he did feel a little happy on the inside hearing this, she was basically in a way saying they were a couple and if that was the case then this would be considered a date.

The pair then left the residence district and begun their tour into the Kyoto city, and Issei was glad to be traveling by foot. The gas on his bike was running low, and he would rather not stop by a gas station on a rather nice date.

Besides, the scenery and the atmosphere of Kyoto was always brighter than what a normal person would expect. Every step reminded him of the days when Issei would quietly walk to school and met up with his other friends, and that thought brought a smile to his face.

"This pathway is pretty familiar to me," He started a conversation, causing Tiamat to look up at him. "This is the usual pathway I took to go to school. And if my memory serves me right, this is where I met my very first friend once I transferred,"

"Sounds like you weren't that popular with the ladies back then," She teased with a small playful smile ignoring the tic mark that appeared on his head.

"Tch, I was popular with the ladies growing up, they all wanted to beat me up most of the time," He muttered but quiet enough for her not to hear as well as not noticing her raise an eyebrow of curiosity as well.

"Oh, should I believe that you're just playing with my heart like all the other girl from this school?" She didn't know exactly what school was but she figured that it was probably a place where kids went since he was younger at the time.

"Not even close, well partially originally I went to Kuoh Academy, and was part of this infamous group the 'perverted-trio' which consisted of the most toughest meanest and most testosterone men in the academy." Issei jokingly bragged.

"Now how much of that was a lie?" She questioned in between giggles, it was the way he said it really that made it funny and all of the small poses that he did as well.

"Eh, mostly the last parts really, I mean me and my two friends were obsessed with the female body and worshiped them, but because of that obsession it made us perverts as well as...maybe somewhat creepy," He admitted with a slight grin on his face, recalling his times in Kuoh Academy in Kuoh.

"So you were outcasts?"

Tiamat wondered only to receive a nod from Issei, and now she could see how Issei would be related to the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Him and Albion were basically outcasts to the rest of the dragon faction, but that was because they were the two Heavenly Dragons.

It was a rough history that Tiamat was very familiar with. Though it wouldn't make sense to a commoner's eye, if Tiamat would get deeper into it it would make more sense.

"I see, so what exactly is school?" She asked after a couple seconds of silence and deciding it was probably for the best to change the subject.

"It's a place of learning academic skills and what is needed to go further in life. Parents pay for their kid's education and send their kids to the place for most of the morning and the afternoon, and they learn whatever the teacher decides to teach them about." He stated as they turned the corner and landed right in front of the massive Kyoto high school.

It was roughly the same size of Kuoh Academy, except it looked more Japanese than Kuoh. Nonetheless, it was a well funded school with many high expectations from the parents who lived in Kyoto.

"Issei? Is that you?" A woman from behind suddenly spoke, as Issei and Tiamat turned around to face two females.

One of the girls had dark blue hair that reached her shoulder blades with a green streak going down the center, had a pair of dark yellow eyes, and was wearing a teacher's uniform which did look pretty hot on the curvy woman.

Meanwhile the other girl standing next to the bluenette was one that looked to be in her late teens and had golden hair as well as golden eyes, and she was shorter than the other.

It didn't take long for Issei to realize who the person was. "Xenovia, is that seriously you? Oh my god it must be you! You still have that green streak going down your hair!"

Tiamat didn't say anything, but she was eyeballing the little gold-haired girl with a fierce look for the young girl was eyeballing Issei as if he was a juicy piece of meat that was just waiting to be gobbled up.

Upon hearing the name, Xenovia blushed a little as she released the brown-haired teenager. "You really remember me? I didn't think you would, considering I wasn't the curviest of all woman..."

"Of course I recongized you! You were like, my only girl friend that didn't want to beat the holy hell out of me," He said with a small smile not even noticing the stare down going between Tiamat and the student, the two of them seemed to be off in their own little world while they were in their own of catching up with one another.

"That was because you were the only guy who didn't treat me like I was some kind of sword freak," She responded with a somewhat embarrassing voice, he could tell that she wasn't really embarrassed by it all due to her tone, but he knew that was the truth.

Xenovia was a new student just like him at the time, but unlike him, she seemed to be a little different, by little it was a lot since she was pretty blunt and straightforward with what she asks and didn't really pick up on social awkwardness, not to mention that apparently on her first day she had defeated the kendo captain for the boys and girls team back to back with ease.

Because of all this, she was treated marginally like an outcast, but Issei had made a quick friendship with her and not long after that she started to not be so blunt with what she said, and picked up on the social awkwardness. Her sword obsession became one of their main topics and although it was toned down a lot in public he was kind of her vent.

"And you were the only girl that didn't actually want to hurt me with their sword, and accepted that I was a pervert!" Issei reacted causing her to blush a little more as she twiddled her thumbs.

The two then stood in silence for a second before saying at the same time. "So what're you doing here?"

The two then chuckled in embarrassment, and if Issei wasn't with Tiamat he was pretty sure he would have asked Xenovia out on a date.

"Well I am here as a teacher, but I had to track down one of my students for skipping class," Xenovia admitted, causing her to finally notice the fellow bluenette standing next to Issei. Except she had a more pale blue hair.

"That's damn nice, I didn't think you would actually become a teacher but it makes sense. I'm actually here with," He paused as he actually considered what to call him and Tiamat, but eventually shrugged and said, "With my date, I was just showing her around town since she's new to Kyoto."

He wanted to ask Tiamat why she was giving the teenager a nasty look as well as why the teenager was doing the same to her but decided to hold that comment for later.

"That's nice of you, I am glad to know that Issei I met when we were younger still hasn't changed that much," Xenovia said with a bright smile, causing Issei's cheeks to redden a little from the praise, he wasn't used to this kind of praise so it was kind of nice.

The two of them then stood there in seconds of silence before saying in unison once again. "Well, I better get going." This again was followed by another chuckle as they dragged away their date and student breaking the strange staring contest going down between them.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Eh, I got nothing really to say besides hope you enjoyed and if you wanna talk to me then join the discord server.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS


	7. Life 1-7 The Dog

**(Revan's AN):** **Hello, everyone, it is I Revan here, your god and leader. Lol no so originally I had this whole long author's note that talked about the problems of DxD stories as of lately, but after long talks with my reviewers and discord, (Most of it was bashing the author's note) so I decided to not even** **bother with it, and just say thanks for the follows and favorites last chapter, as well as the reviews it is nice to see the positivity, and you may not think it means much but it does bring a smile to my heart.**

 **Anyways, shout out to those in the discord channel, they may not think it sometimes, but you guys too have a deciding factor in how this story goes.**

 **Side note, so I have talked to some of the discord people, and I have mentioned some plans for potential stories, I am not going to say what those plans are but the pairings will be for these stories. Akeno X Issei, and Kuroka x Issei. Remember I am a single pairing guy so these will be two different and separate stories.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-7: The Dog**

 **Kyoto**

 **3:34 PM**

 **...**

"So, care to explain what that stare-down between that girl and you were about?" Issei asked after them finally getting clear of the school premises, he didn't know why but he liked to believe it was because of him.

"Can I be honest with you?" She questioned back with a moderately serious expression on her face. She had a cute expression on her, and he was finding it hard to take her seriously when she had a grievous face most of the time.

Nonetheless, Issei answered with a great poker face. "Of course, I mean you have been honest with how you feel about me so far,"

He didn't see it because he wasn't looking at Tiamat during the conversation, but she had a small faint blush on her face.

"My nose sensed a youkai blood in her, and she could also sense that you were part dragon." She admitted causing him to frown, taking info that it was because of his sacred gear.

"In case you didn't know...youkais are drawn to strong creatures, and dragons are a race of power, Issei. You may not know this, but you smell more like a dragon then you did before?"

"...So they want to mate with me or...something?" He asked only to receive a nod from her, seeing this made Issei picture a whole bunch of hot and beautiful girls surrounding him with different animal features. The thought had become so erotic that he began to start to drool a little.

However, these thoughts didn't last long for Tiamat was a territorial woman, and Issei had became her territory after last night's activities. She wasn't going to allow him to fantasize about other women especially in front of her so she pinched his cheek like a mother would.

"The hell was that for?" He demanded an answer as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hmph!" Tiamat huffed as she broke off contact with him, and crossed her arms under her bust and began to pout. His annoyance with her was doused rather quickly upon seeing this for she looked insanely cute with her cheeks puffed out.

Who knew that the strongest dragon king could be so charming.

"You have me as your mate, but you thought of doing perverted things with other girls Issei, that's mean." Tiamat revealed, but Issei candidly couldn't tell if she was generally upset or if she was just playing with him.

She was just too cute at the moment, and she didn't really show any signs or true anger. "I want an apology right now,"

"Tiamat, are you actually mad at me for thinking about a harem filled with actual youkai girls?"

He had always dreamed of having a harem and becoming a harem king when he was younger, but after getting into a relationship with Raynare he gave up on that dream.

"I don't know Issei am I?" She responded with a small smirk which took form on her face, she was now walking ahead of him so he couldn't see her facial expression, but if he did see it then he would know she wasn't being serious at all and just pulling his leg.

"I wouldn't know because you're not telling me." He answered with a small trace of annoyance in his voice, the one thing he just never understood about women was their mood switches, sometimes they would be completely fine and then one second later they do a 180 on you and you end up finding yourself in the doghouse for no reason really.

"Issei, you do understand that we're mates now right?" She said as she came to a complete stop in front of him almost making him bump into her. "And because of us being mates that means you are my territory, and I will not let any youkais try anything with you."

"Is this your way of confessing your love to me?" He joked but was met by a stern gaze that told him that this wasn't the time to start cracking jokes. "Tiamat, don't you think that you're being a little...I don't know, overzealous?"

"Nope, I thought I handled it pretty well if I am being honest." She wasn't going to mention it but she had seen some dragons fight each other to death or near death just for a mate, she wasn't going to resort to that way since she didn't see the need for that, at least with that girl.

"So I can't fantasize about other girls now because of mating with you?" He deadpanned, he could understand if she didn't want him to cheat on her since they now technically were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"No you can do that, but just not in front of me. Geez, how would you like it if I thought about other men fucking me instead of you?" Issei opened his mouth, and then immediately shut it. He didn't know how to respond to that question at all.

"Okay, I see your point..." He mumbled, hearing this she smiled as she slithered up next to him and placed his arm in between her breasts.

"Plus why think about other girls when you can take me anytime you want?"

And with that said she began leading him around Kyoto not even caring at all for the perverted thoughts she created. She may be a prideful woman, and probably wouldn't ever admit it to him, but she loved his dominating side of him. It was just so sexy and hot when he dominated her in bed.

As they progressed into the city Tiamat became more and more curious about what the humans and youkai that were blending in were doing. Stores that looked ancient were being opened, and being placed all over the place were decorations of all sorts.

"Issei what are they doing?" She asked as she watched people string up some unlit paper lanterns.

"They are preparing for Gion Matsuri," He replied causing her to look at him with a curious expression on her face. "Gion Matsuri is a festival that is held on July 14th and lasts for three days ending on July 17th. It is to mainly appease the gods."

Tiamat nodded her head multiple times as she watched vendors be put up and said, "So are we going to this festival then?"

Issei didn't say anything at first since he was busy contemplating the idea. He had only partaken in the festivities two times and that was when he moved to Kyoto, and the first time he and Raynare came to visit family.

The thought of Tiamat in a kimono was kind of hot, but the problem was is that he didn't have a Kimono for her to wear to the festival.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't really gone to this festival in a while and the last time I went was with Raynare." He started as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't seem to notice this but Tiamat frowned a little hearing this.

"Well, I think we should go," She stated causing him to look at her with a little bit of surprise. "I came here to originally learn about the human world and that is what I will still do."

"Oh, what else are you here for then now besides learning?" He questioned with a sly smile on his face as he shifted his arm to where she was underneath it instead of holding onto it.

"For you of course." She said with a radiant smile that made him blush profusely, he wasn't expecting a blunt response like that from her. "We are mates, and mates stick together remember?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said with a smile on his face, the two of them may be different races but that didn't seem to bother her at all so he wasn't going to let it bother him. Plus what idiot would turn down someone like her down?

"So, are we going?" Tiamat asked after a couple seconds of silence, she was okay with them not going but preferred if they did go since it would help her learn about the human world as well as learn more about one another.

"Hmm, why not? I mean you originally came here to learn and last time I went to this it was pretty fun so I think you'll enjoy it but there is one small problem." He stated.

"Oh, and what is that problem?" She asked inquisitively as she watched more vendors of all kinds be put up as well as more decorations for tonight's activities.

"Well women usually wear kimonos to these kinds of things, and you don't have one of those-"

"So let's go get one then, in fact, you did say we could go shopping and today is a perfect day to do that." She said stopping him in midsentence, he did say he would take her shopping but he preferred if they did it closer to home since it would be easier to bring home since he doesn't own a car.

"How about we just go shopping for a kimono today, and this weekend once we are back home we go shopping for other clothes?" He was fine with either option if he was being honest but he preferred if they went shopping for clothes this weekend rather then shopping here and trying to bring those clothes home on a bike.

"I'm fine with that," She admitted with a small smile on her face, she didn't really care about when they got her clothes really, all she did care about was spending time with the man that took her first time as well as possibly captured her heart.

* * *

 **Kyoto, Shopping District**

 **3:58 PM**

 **...**

"Issei do see this! Do see the coloring of this? Do you feel how soft this is?" Tiamat cried in joy with a bewildered look on her face as she moved around a blue kimono with a white obi, and white bead at a fast speed to where she was practically dashing around it.

Issei stood there and watched her bounce around the piece of fabric, he expected her to be excited about getting a kimono, but nothing of this caliber. Still, he did find it a little enjoyable to watch.

"Yes I see it, and yes I see the coloring, and no I don't know how soft it is since I haven't touched it yet."

Tiamat came to a complete stop after hearing his bland response and turned around to face him, forming a pout in the process. Issei upon seeing her cute pout attempted to look away, but couldn't find the willpower to break his gaze from.

"Issei. don't be like that this is my first time getting some clothes and I don't want it to be ruined just because you're a little embarrassed!" She said in a little bit of an upset tone causing the females around them to look at the couple with curious expressions.

She wasn't wrong Issei was embarrassed, but that was because he was the only guy in this store from what he could see and he was surrounded by tons upon tons of hot gorgeous girls that are potentially youkai, so he was trying his hardest not to show any excitement at all and look as if he didn't want to be here.

"I'm sorry Tiamat, and why don't you go and try it out? I think you would like it." Came his apology as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm," She hummed as she scanned the kimono for a solid minute. "It doesn't match my hair though, sure it is nice but I think it would be better if I got one that matched my hair, don't you agree?"

She wasn't exactly wrong, the kimono she was enthralled by was a dark blue one that didn't really match with her pale blue hair. "Well, I mean you aren't exactly wrong but the ones I saw earlier were pretty expensive."

Tiamat frowned a little as she stared at the kimono before looking back at Issei and saying, "How expensive are we talking Issei? Is it too much?"

Issei didn't say anything due to him weighing his options, it wasn't that expensive to where it would actually affect him drastically, but it was still pricey and he didn't want to buy something unless she planned on wearing it multiple times. Still, though it was going to be her first time at a festival and he wanted it to be special for her and something she could always look back too.

Besides first impression matter.

"No it isn't too much, and I guess we can get something a little expensive since it is your-"

"You're the best Issei!" She cheered as she nearly tackled him if it wasn't for his training with Azazel he would have been caught by surprise and knocked onto the floor but he was able to prevent that from happening.

The ladies who were within earshot of their conversation began to voice their opinions about him spoiling Tiamat.

"I wish I had a man to be some expensive clothing too."

"Handsome, considerate, and willing to make me happy, I am jealous of her."

"They look so cute together, and I love that he's willing to buy something a little out of his price range just for the festivals!"

Issei was glad that Tiamat had her face buried into his chest because his face was redder than a tomato after hearing the appraisal, and he was pretty sure if Tiamat saw this she would then go on and tease him about this.

"Easy, we're in public and we don't need to be creating a scene," He started as he made a futile attempt to put her off of him, but was finding it incredibly difficult to do that. "Tiamat?"

"Issei this is the first time somebody has gotten me something," Tiamat muttered with a small smile on her face. "Sure we got food together, but this is the first time someone is buying me something or getting something for me out of the kindness of their heart."

"It isn't that big of a deal- "

"But it is!" She blurted out as she looked up at him with a serious but yet cute expression on her face. "It is to me, this is my first time doing all of this stuff and it means a lot to me, it may not mean much to you, but to me, it means a lot."

A red streak formed on Issei's face as he looked away avoiding making eye contact with anyone. _"Why does she have to do this, I get she's new to it all but saying stuff like that makes it so difficult to respond!"_

"Come on Tiamat, let's go see those kimonos I was talking about and see if you would like it." He said as he managed to break out of her grip and wrap an arm around her. He wasn't going to comment anything about what she said due to him not wanting to ruin the moment she created instead he saw it was just better to go check out the light blue kimonos he saw earlier.

* * *

 **Kyoto, Shopping District**

 **4:05 PM**

 **...**

"Wow!" Was all Tiamat could say when her eyes landed on four light blue kimonos that matched her hair, each of them all having different looks to them that made her want to buy all of them.

The one however that stood out the most was one with a creamy white colored Japanese dragon going around it, and Tiamat found it interesting considering it was the only kimono with any sort of a dragon logo on it.

"Oi, are you okay?" Issei questioned as he snapped his fingers in front of Tiamat's face breaking her out of her enthralled faze. Tiamat looked at Issei and gave him probably the biggest and purest smile he had ever seen before on her face.

"I am fine it's just that, I don't know which one to get. I like the one with the dragon going around it, but I also just like the normal blue one." She said sheepishly as she looked down at her feet not sure how to go about this.

"You know you can try them on right? There is a changing room in the back." He deadpanned, although he shouldn't have been surprised by this since it was like she said earlier her first time doing this stuff.

"Wait so I can wear them without having to pay for them?" She asked incredulously with a look of surprise but was quickly shot down.

"No that is stealing Tiamat," He started with a stern look. "I said you could try them on, and see how they, and if you think one looks good on you then we can get that one."

"But what if I can't pick which one that I like the most?" She asked in hopes of him coming up with a solution, she didn't want Issei to spend all of his money on some clothes, but she also wouldn't be against it either.

"Then I will choose for you," He firmly stated with a serious look plastered on his face, he was being dead ass serious. If she couldn't choose her kimono then he would for her. To his surprise rather than seeing a look of agreement or anything like that he was met with a sly smirk, one with mischevious intentions.

"What are you smirking about?"

Tiamat's smirk got bigger as she grabbed the kimonos and said in a teasing voice. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about you ripping one of these kimonos off of me in the near future."

"Fat chance, I am not going to rip that thing off of you because that would be my money down the drain." Came his quick-witted reply, unbeknownst to her he was already visualizing him doing something like that and exposing her bountiful boobies.

"You say that now, but remember last night's activities?" She teased not caring if anyone could hear her. Issei, however, was a little nervous about how casual she was being about sex, at least with Raynare she had the decency to not talk about it in public but Tiamat was completely different.

"I remember them pretty well now are you going to try these clothes on or not?" He asked with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Geez I thought you had enough of my body, but it appears that you just want to see me naked again Issei," She started with her teasing smile ignoring the mumbles from the bystanders around them. "But then again it can't be helped you are still a pervert at heart, and I like that."

"I swear to all the gods that she will literally be the death of me if she keeps on playing like that." He muttered under his breath as he began to follow her to the back of the store to where the changing rooms were located at.

"It will be a good death then." She said not showing him the smile on her face nor looking behind her to see the surprised look on his face. She had heard him clear as day due to her enhanced senses, and she just couldn't resist playing with him, his reactions were so adorable.

Once she was in the dressing room, Issei released a quick sigh and said to himself, "Even though she can sometimes annoy the holy hell out of me, I think I am in love with her, or at least I consider her as a girlfriend, I don't know about mate for life or anything like that though."

After thinking about mate for life, a small frown took form on his face as he thought about his relationship with her. _"Does she see us as mates for life? Will she actually stay in the human world for the rest of my life or will she try to find a way for me to live longer?"_

These thoughts kind of upset him since he didn't even know if he would want to give up his humanity in exchange for living longer. Sure it sounded great, but he didn't think it would be worth it if he outlived all of his relatives.

 _"Maybe I could find a way for them to live forever as well? Sure it might be difficult, but I mean I have the strongest Dragon King supporting me, so there is no way I could fail right?"_

Due to him being in deep thought he didn't seem to notice a female approach him from behind, she had long auburn hair that reached down to her butt, and an enticing hourglass figure that would tempt even married men to have a night with her, her eyes were mismatched however one being phthalo blue while the other being phthalo green. She was wearing a red and white kimono that seemed to barely contain her assets making them even more desirable.

"Um excuse me, mister?" Came her soft feminine voice snapping him out of his deep thoughts and causing him to turn around and face her. He didn't see this but if he did look closely then he could see the small faint blush on her face.

"Yes, can I help you?" Issei said as he attempted to maintain eye contact with her and not drop his gaze to her cleavage, although for some reason it was very difficult for him to do that.

"Well, I was just wondering what you think of this outfit I am wearing?" She asked seductively as she slowly shifted the kimono to the point where her breasts were nearly exposed.

"I think it looks...nice on you?" He said as he tried to turn around, but was stopped by her placing a hand on his arm and preventing him from doing so.

"Well do you think I would look better with it off of me?" She questioned with a now visible blush on her face. He didn't know what to say, on one hand, he was wanting to see this enticing woman naked, while on the other hand, he was trying to be faithful to Tiamat. They are mates and she is literally like 20 feet away from him max.

"I uh.. I um.." He stuttered, usually he wasn't this awful with talking to girls but for some reason, he was just in a mess and couldn't focus. Was it because of Tiamat and his fear of her getting upset with him for flirting with girls? Or was it because of the perfume radiating from her, he didn't know really but all he knew was that he was just having a difficult time concentrating.

"Issei I am back what do you think of..." Came Tiamat's bubbly voice as she stepped out of the changing room revealing the simple light blue kimono that looked pretty hot on her, she, however, came to a halt when she noticed the girl holding onto Issei's arm and her facial features darkened.

"Tiamat this isn't anything, and it isn't what it looks like!" He had practically shouted the words out of panic and fear, he didn't know how Tiamat was going to react, but he was sure it wasn't going to be anything positive.

"What is it then?" She asked with an oh so sweet voice that not only made him shiver in fear but the youkai girl next to him as well. It also didn't help that she had this sweet and beautiful smile on her face as well. Not to mention the killer aura too.

"It is just me asking him for some help, I wanted a man's thought on my kimono so I decided to ask him about it!" Came the youkai's quick response in an attempt to prevent a fight from breaking out, and possibly her getting killed. She didn't think the dragon lady was going to be back that quick and was going to try snatching him away before she could notice him leaving, but it was too late so now she had to try pulling out without invoking the dragon girl's wrath.

"Yeah, that's all and she was just leaving," Issei added as he sent the lady a look telling her to leave, she didn't need to be told twice and scurried out of here, not even daring to look back at Tiamat who was glaring at her retreating figure.

Once the young kitsune lady was out of sight and out of mind Tiamat shifted her gaze onto Issei which kind of made him jump out of fright. "Issei, did you know that was an actual youkai, and that she was trying to seduce you?"

"Um, if I am being honest I didn't know she was youkai, but I was a little suspicious since she was flaunting herself off to me." He admitted, Tiamat simply nodded her head multiple times after hearing this. She wanted to be mad at him, but she quickly remembered Issei is just human who just learned about the supernatural world so the chances of him actually knowing her true nature was slim.

"When we get back home we are going to work on your senses as well, I am not going to let some girls just come up and seduce you okay?" There was practically no room to negotiate this since she basically commanded him, and spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Understood," He answered with a serious expression on his face, he knew it was best to accept whatever she said at this moment if he valued his life. However, there was a silence that passed by them for a solid ten seconds neither person not knowing what to say now since they awkward situation just ended.

"Uhhh, I think that kimono looks good on you," He started causing a small blush to appear on her face as she intertwined her hands and entered a cute pose. It was like she wasn't even mad at him anymore. "Like for real I think that one looks sexy as hell on you."

"I do like this one a lot if I'm being honest," Tiamat begun as she pressed against the soft fabric with a small smile on her face no longer looking at Issei. "It feels wonderful, but I haven't tried on the other one yet."

"Well do you want to try it on?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Do you think this one looks great on me? Be honest with me do you think I look beautiful wearing this?" She began twiddling her thumbs after saying this and avoided to look Issei in the eyes, he couldn't see this but a massive red streak was on her face tinting it, usually, she wasn't self-conscious but now she was and it was all because of Issei.

He at first was quiet, and instead of saying anything he closed the gap between the two of theme and gently lifted her chin up causing her eyes to meet his. She quickly averted her gaze to the ground and refused to make eye contact with him.

"You look like a goddess." Was all he said causing her to look up at him, upon her looking up he moved his lips towards hers and tried to quickly steal a kiss from her. To his surprise though when he tried to sever the kiss between them she quickly placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him back into a deeper more affectionate kiss.

"Aww!" Came the female's voices around them upon seeing the display of affection, it was so cute to see the young couple in love and a great moment for them as well. The two stayed like this smooching up a storm, neither of them trying to dominate the other one like before instead it was just a kiss full of love and affection for one another.

Finally, after god knows how long the two though ended up breaking the kiss, but Tiamat didn't let go of Issei's face, her heart was beating faster than normal and a noticeable blush was still on her face, but a smile was as well. A smile of joy and happiness.

"I think I will wear this one to the festival tonight Issei, if you think it looks great on me then I will wear it." She said, before going in for another deep and emotional kiss.

Love was something she truly enjoyed and wanted to become more acquainted with.

* * *

 **Kyoto, Shopping District**

 **5:05 PM**

 **...**

The couple continued their adventure around Kyoto after purchasing the kimono for Tiamat, was Issei a little upset with having to pay a lot for one piece of clothing? Yes, but he also didn't regret it for seeing Tiamat happy was worth every yen.

"Issei what did you say I look like again when I wore that kimono?" Tiamat asked with a dreamy expression on her face as well as a dreamy voice, she seemed to be on a whole different planet as she clung onto Issei.

"I said you looked like a goddess." He stated causing her to giggle in delight as she tightened her grip on his arm. He didn't show it, but he was starting to get a little worried about his arm any more pressure like this and he was sure she would cut off the blood flow.

"He called me a goddess, never has anyone complimented me like that before." She mumbled to herself in between her childlike giggles not even bothered or caring that Issei could hear her.

 _"She looks so happy."_ He started as stared at Tiamat who continued to mumble about him and how she likes him. _"I don't want to jinx myself but I think she actually loves me."_

The two continued their travels for a while, until coming to a park where Tiamat grew curious by a sign with bold words saying, "Selling Shiba Inu puppies!"

"Issei what is a Shiba Inu?" She asked with a curious look on her face as she looks up at Issei.

"Shiba Inus are a type of dog," He said thinking she would understand what that meant, but instead she just gave him a blank face. "Dogs are pets, people these days own pets and train them for all kinds of things-"

"So a familiar? It is like a pact with a devil?" She questioned aloud as she looked at the sign not seeing the confused look on Issei's face. "Issei I want a familiar, or pet as you call it."

"Tiamat Shibas are pretty fucking expensive, more expensive than your kimono, and you would have to take care of it, you aren't-"

"Issei," She interrupted with big innocent eyeballs that made him want to give in to her request. "Please, I know that you're wanting to save your money, but I never had a familiar before, most of the familiars in the forest were afraid of me because of me being a Dragon King."

"You don't know a thing about taking care of a pet though," He said weakly as he broke contact with her puppy eye look, as much as he wanted to make her happy he also wanted to keep some money in his wallet so he could buy things for himself.

"But that is why I will have you!" She began still keeping that adorable look on her face, she was acting just like a kid when they want a pet. "You will be there to help me raise it, and I promise I will look after it! I will love it and play with it and feed it and have the greatest bond ever with it!"

"Tiamat, we're only going to look, and depending on the price range will depend on if we get a puppy or not. Okay?" She nodded her head vigorously after hearing this and began scanning the park for any creature that wasn't humanoid, unbeknownst to her Issei was steeling himself for shooting her down when it came to deciding. He doubted the owner would sell a Shiba for a cheap price.

Eventually, the couple located the person selling the Shibas in the park, and to Issei's shock and surprise it was a familiar person he knew from Kuoh Academy selling them. This person was Kiyome Abe the former captain of the tennis club at Kuoh Academy.

Her hair was longer than what he remembers, but he remembered that multiple drill-like curls anywhere. She was also a little more bustier as well as thicker from what he remembered too, which did kind of surprise him because she was pretty developed in high school.

In a circular playpen next to her were six small furry creatures that melted Tiamat's heart immediately upon seeing them. She wasted no time in severing her connection with Issei's arm and sprinting to the playpen leaving Issei somewhat shocked.

Kiyome who didn't see Tiamat at all approach the pen from behind her was caught by surprise when Tiamat said to her. "Can I go into the pen and play with the puppies please?"

"Um?" Was all Kyome could say after recovering and calming herself down and preventing herself from having a heart attack. "I mean I guess you can, but are you here to buy one as well?"

"That is what my mate Issei is here for!" The bluenette stated happily as she pointed to Issei before literally jumping into the pen full of puppies and patting and rubbing them as well as rolling around with them.

"Issei?" Kiyome asked incredulously as she immediately recognized the former member of the 'perverted trio'. "Issei Hyoudou is that truly you?"

"Yes it is me, and that is my girlfriend Tiamat who seems to be infatuated with the puppies you are selling." He stated as he cast Tiamat a somewhat annoyed look, she, however, didn't seem to care about this look at all and instead said aloud.

"You're so fluffy and cuddly! I just want to take you home with us and smother you with love and affection!"

"...I'm assuming she never had a puppy before?" Kiyome asked as she gave Issei's girlfriend a creeped out look. She had dealt with kids doing this type of stuff, but never has she seen a full grown adult acting like this before.

"Yeah, she really wants one, but I don't know if I can afford one. I know Shibas can be very expensive" Came his response as he watched Tiamat pick up this gold and white one and rub her nose against it. He had never seen this side of Tiamat before, sure he had seen her affectionate side of her, but this... This was a whole other level.

"Well, you're not wrong. They can be pretty expensive," Said the brunette as she continued to watch the bluenette play with the gold and white dog. "But that also depends on the seller, I could give you this dog for a really cheap price if I wanted too-"

"But the question is are you?" He interrupted causing her to direct her gaze towards him.

"I don't know Issei, you and you're friends did perv on me when we were younger, I think if anything I should charge you double."

Issei frowned, one thing he probably hated the most in the world was when people brought up things of the past that should've been buried forever.

"However, I can tell that she truly wants him, and he likes her, so I think I might just let you adopt him for free." Kiyome said with a smile.

Issei's mouth widened along with his eyes as he shot her a look of shock. She simply smirked seeing this.

"You're joking right?"

She shook her head in response causing his jaw to drop even more. "Don't get me wrong, I won't forgive you on what you did when we were younger, but I have already sold 5 puppies so I can at least give one away for free."

Issei didn't say anything in response, instead, he simply smiled as he looked at Tiamat. Today was a great night, and tonight would be an even greater night.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Cutting it there because I can, and I would say more but I am honestly tired I literally wrote this chapter in the last 12 hours doing a non stop grind so I don't think I have much to say. Make sure to join the discord if you haven't already that way you will be in the know as well as meet and talk with some cool people.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS


	8. Life 1-8 The Festival

**Revan's AN):** **Hello, everyone, we are back with another chapter of A Slice Of The Chaos Karma Dragon. I would talk and ramble on about stuff, but to be honest I don't think I have much to ramble on about except that you guys if you're interested in an Issei x Akeno story then to check out my other story The Married Life. Besides that let's get underway.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 1-8: The Festival**

 **Kyoto**

 **7:52 PM**

 **...**

"Tiamat, it's nearly time for the festival, so can you stop pampering the dog?" Grumbled the brown-haired male as he emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Laying on his old bed snuggled up to each other was Tiamat and the baby dog Shiba Inu, on Tiamat's face was a face of pure joy while the puppy had one of tiredness, showing that it was clearly exhausted from playing with her not that long ago.

"Issei," She said as she began to sit up and move the puppy to where it was resting in her lap, "What kind of food does Bahamut eat?"

"Bahamut?" He parroted not sure what she meant at first before realizing who she was talking about. "You named him Bahamut? Don't you think that's...I don't know a little dragon-like...ish?"

"What's wrong with Bahamut?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips and raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with it but don't you think that sounds a little menacing..." He trailed off while looking to the side and avoiding eye contact with her. She looked quite scary.

"I am a Dragon King, the strongest Dragon King to be specific. My familiar will strike fear into the hearts of mortals-"

"I don't think that's physically possible considering how cute he looks right now." He mumbled.

"-and therefore he must have an intimidating name." She finished losing her train of thought because of the comment he made. The little golden Shiba did look super cute right now in her lap, and she was resisting the urge to rub his little-wet nose.

"Whatever, I was just thinking you should go with something like Cash or Chance but we did get him for you so you can decide his name," He said as he moved to the dresser where his clothes were and pulled out a set of clothes out.

"I like Bahamut and think it's a great name for him, but you still haven't answered my question," She said as she watched Issei's towel fall to the ground. She couldn't help from staring at his thighs and butt. She wasn't going to say it but she did think he have a great manly asset himself.

"Well, since he's a puppy he eats dog food, something we'll need to get tonight," He answered.

Issei knew that most stores were going to be closed due to the festivities but he was also aware of some stores being open. Some people were just like that and preferred to have their places open rather than attend this type of stuff.

"But what about the festival?" The bluenette asked inquisitively as she gently rubbed Bahamut's soft little head in a soothing way.

"You don't gotta worry, we'll still attend the festival." He reassured her before bending over real quick to put on his boxers. "Plus I could also ask mom and dad to get the food since they don't plan on going to the festival themselves,"

Tiamat didn't say anything in response instead she allowed a small silence to occur as he got dressed before asking, "Issei what do you think about kids?"

Issei who was caught by surprise answered her question with his own question. "W-what exactly do you mean by...kids?"

"I mean, what do you think about kids in general? Like do you hate them, or do you desire to have one yourself someday?" She immediately began scolding herself mentally for saying that. She wasn't trying to ask him that kind of question she was more of trying to ask him if he would want to have kids with her one day.

She had always wanted to try parenthood when Ddraig was around, but Ddraig was always busy wanting to fight Albion so she never got to try it. Now though after mating with Issei and marking him as her territory it could happen but she wasn't going to try forcing him, yet.

"Uhhh, I don't really know myself, if I had to be honest with you." He said awkwardly as he put on a shirt unaware of the small frown she formed on her face for the lazy response. "I mean, I guess I like them, sometimes though they can be annoying and idiotic but I don't hate kids."

"And what about having them? Are you open to having kids?"

At this Issei was quiet he wasn't exactly against them, but nor was he for them. At least, for the time being he didn't want them. "My mother obviously wants me to have kids, but I'm still not sure if I'm...mentally and financially ready for them. I don't wanna be one of those parents who can't afford for their children,"

"Afford their children?" She questioned, she was a little upset that he didn't answer it the way she wanted to like 'yes I want kids' or 'no I don't want kids' but his answer did somewhat satisfy her since he didn't say he was against it.

"Yes, I don't really know how dragon stuff works or how it works with dragonlings but here you need money to support your kids." He answered as he began to put on his pants.

"So if I was to have kids I would have to pay for them?" She asked hesitantly she didn't really understand at all what he was implying but she assumed that was what he meant.

"No, it's um... Well, its hard to explain but basically it is expensive because of healthcare and food along with clothing for the baby." He didn't have a clue in all honesty how much it cost or anything like that because he hasn't really done any research on raising a kid but he assumed it wasn't cheap.

"I see..." She said quietly, she didn't fully understand what he meant on healthcare but she did get a grasp on the other parts. "So if I was to have a kid, then I would need healthcare for them?"

"Yeah," He answered before a thought entered his mind, turning around to face her he says uncertainly. "Um Tiamat, you're not asking about this kind of stuff because you're wanting to have a kid are you?"

Tiamat's face became redder than a tomato as she looked down at the sleeping puppy, her eyes slightly widened as well from her realizing that she saw right through her questions. "I mean I'm not against it, parenthood is something I have been wanting a long time."

"How long are we talking?" He asked hesitantly, he knew it wasn't wise to ask a lady how old she is but maybe it might be different with Tiamat since she isn't human.

"Hmm," She hummed before shrugging and saying, "I don't know really, but let's just say for a long time Issei."

"Are you wanting to have kids with me?" He asked after a couple seconds of silence a small streak of red decorating his face.

"If I'm being honest I wouldn't be completely against it," She admitted causing Issei's heart to beat faster. "I mean we barely know each other, but I do feel like we have a connection, not to mention you're the current Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei cocked his head, "Is being the Red Dragon Emperor a big deal?"

"Yes Issei," She had answered with no hesitation and with a somewhat cold voice. "The original Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig was a powerful being during the great war along with his arch-enemy Albion, so powerful to where the three great factions all came to a temporary alliance to defeat the two powerful dragons."

"Wait, so to clarify the dragon that apparently resides inside of me is super powerful to the point where it took three whole factions, not just any factions the three great factions to team up against them?" Issei asked slightly bewildered, he understood he had a dragon inside of him but he didn't know much about it besides the fact that it rivaled Vali's.

"Yes Issei, they were that powerful," She nodded, "That is why most factions nearly do anything to get them on their side, they offer the hosts tons of things they can't refuse like women, power, and fortune. Things like that,"

Taking it all in, Issei couldn't help but to wonder if that was the reason why Tiamat wanted to have kids with him. "So is me being this Red Dragon Emperor a reason why you want to have kids with me?"

"Not really, I used to actually kill Ddraigs hosts, you're the first one I didn't kill." She admitted as she looked at Bahamut affectionately unaware of Issei's shocked facial expression.

"You killed the previous hosts?" Issei questioned causing her to look up at him.

"Yes and for a good reason. Most of them were crazy madmen who wanted power and tried to have me submit to their will. I usually defeated them and then gave them an option to recover what Ddraig lost or die. They choose death over life."

Issei relaxed after hearing that. If this was actually the reason why she killed the former hosts then he could understand the reasoning to kill them.

A silence passed before them for a couple seconds, neither not knowing what to say now. Issei after a few more seconds decided to change the topic. "You should probably get ready, I'm going to go talk to my parents and see if they can watch over Bahamut while we attend the festival."

"Can't we take Bahamut with us?" She asked as she gently lifted Bahamut after her lap and moved him to the center of the bed.

"I mean we can, but I was thinking it would be better if it's just us two. You know like a date?" He didn't see this due to his back now being against her but her face was once again scarlet red.

"A date..." She murmured under her breath. "I think that would be great, and if your parents can't go out and get the dog food then can we stop and get it?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **Kyoto**

 **8:35 PM**

 **...**

"Ooooo!" Was the noise that came from Tiamat's eyes as she stared at the line of vendors with sparkles in her eyes. She hadn't been to a festival in a long time and even then she had never been to one of this magnitude.

It was also like Kyoto had changed completely at night time, sure it was beautiful during the day but it was completely different now. It had candle lights stationed all over the place, vendors that sold all kinds of foods she had never seen before, and little shops set up for people to play all kinds of games. Not to mention there were stores open that had antiques of all kinds for people to see.

Issei seeing her awed face couldn't help himself from forming a shit-eating grin, he had expected her to react to all of this, but seeing it and thinking of it was completely two separate things.

"Do you like what you see?" He teased as he gave her a nudge causing her to snap out of her awed state and look at him.

"It 's amazing! I never expected it to be this...this gorgeous!" She said with a beautiful smile that melted his heart. She looked so happy and seeing that just made him happy.

"Yeah, these festivals can be great," He said as he watched some kids run past them to one of the many gaming vendors. "I remember when I first came here, my jaw hit the floor."

"Well, what should we try out first?" She asked still keeping that smile on her face while wrapping her arm around his. She didn't see this but he was slightly ogling her, tonight she looked amazing, she looked like an actual princess from ancient times with the kimono on.

"Hmmm," He hummed quietly as he looked at some of the vendors, there was one where that kind of peaked his interest because it was one of those shoot the targets and win the price kind of game, next to it was a crane-like game where you tried to pick up the stuffed animals, and next to it was a ball throwing game where you throw the balls into the holes.

He didn't really know what he wanted to do, he kind of was leaning towards playing some of the games and winning a couple of prizes, but he was also leaning to having some of the exotic looking food that he hadn't had in a long time.

"I don't know, I do think we should try out some of the games, but I also think we should have some of the food while they are hot and fresh. Bah! This is your night so what do you want to do first?"

Tiamat's cheeks became slightly red hearing this, she was really okay with anything, but Issei's little sweet comments always seemed to make her giddy and flustered. "It's our night, and I'm fine with having some food first as long as it's with you."

Issei didn't say anything after that, instead, he chose to lead her to one of the many small shops for people to eat. He couldn't help himself from watching Tiamat as she gazed at some of the chefs cook in their small stands with an awed look on her face.

Tiamat who observed the cooks make their food had to prevent herself from drooling since she was a dragon. She had easily picked up each type of distinct food's smell with ease and inhaling these scents was driving her insane. However she wasn't wanting one that could drive her insane, she was wanting one that can drive her insane.

So the two passed by several vendors until she finally got a whiff of something that stood out from the rest. She didn't know what it was but the scent she was picking up caused her to drool just a little bit.

"Issei! I know some food we need to try!" She said suddenly breaking the silence between them and nearly scaring him since he wasn't paying attention to her at the moment.

"Oh? What is-Hey be careful!" He had almost accidentally cursed at her, but he stopped himself and simply said 'be careful'. The reason why though this almost happened was that Tiamat nearly tore his arm when abruptly decided to bolt forward dragging him behind her.

Tiamat zipped past tons of bystanders with Issei right behind her as she followed the trail that was driving her nose insane. Eventually, after a few more seconds of rushing past people, Tiamat came to a complete stop in front of a vendor that was slightly bigger than the rest.

Her eyes immediately locked onto the pieces of meat that had been skewered on thin pieces of wood. To be sure this was the same thing she was smelling earlier she inhaled all of the scents she was picking up with her nose and deciphered each one until finding the one she was looking for.

"Issei that is the food I want to try," She pointed to the pieces of seasoned meat on the sticks. "I want to try it right now Issei, they smell so good and I need to taste them."

Issei didn't understand what was the big deal about the Yakitori dish nor did he understand why she was talking like a child, to him it just looked like some simple Yakitori, but he decided it was best to just comply and get two sticks.

"Is there a reason why you sound like a child wanting a toy?" He questioned as he gave her a curious look.

"You'll find out when we eat it, for now, less talking and more getting." She said with a small snap of her fingers and ignoring the small tic mark appearing on his head.

"Okay, that was a little uncalled for..." He muttered as he moved away from Tiamat neglecting the beaming smile she was giving him. The one thing he probably wasn't a huge fan of was the bossy side she had. He didn't hate it, but nor did he love it it just sometimes annoyed him.

Upon approaching the stand Issei coughed into his hand and said to the girl working the vendor, "Um excuse me? I would like to order two Yakitori sticks please."

The girl who was working the vendor had her back turned to him at the moment due to her grilling making more Yakitori, but nonetheless responded to him. "Just give me a couple minutes! I'm almost done making a new batch!"

"That's fine take your time," Came the brown-haired male's response as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked to his left only for him to see a voluptuous woman with golden hair walk up to his side.

"One Yakitori stick please." Issei's heart nearly melted when he heard her soft elegant voice, he had forced himself to look away to prevent himself from staring at her, but it didn't really help. He could still see her curves perfectly in his mind's eyes.

He could see the white kimono she was wearing with a red dragon going around it clear as day. He could see her bountiful boobs that were wanting to be unleashed for him to fondle and grope, and he could see that ass that he wouldn't mind making clap.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Asked the golden-haired woman causing him to stop trying to not stare at her and look at her only to see her looking at him with a friendly smile.

"Um, are you asking if I'm enjoying the festivities?" Issei asked just to be sure, he didn't know what she was implying but he was sure she was talking about the festival.

"Not just that, but I'm asking if you're enjoying the company of the Chaos Karma Dragon." Issei froze upon hearing the last part for what seemed like a solid minute.

"Relax Issei, I am not trying to rile you up, nor am I trying to cause a scene." She reassured him with a bewitching smile. "I'm just curious if you're happy with being in a relationship with her."

"How do you know that I'm in a relationship with her?" He questioned, he was actually curious how this woman he had never seen before knew about his relationship with the Dragon King.

"Because you two are in my territory, and I have tons of informants that keep me informed about this stuff. Not to mention that I can pick up a small trace of her on your body."

"What kind of-"

"Kitsune, I'm a Kitsune." She stated still keeping a smile on her face. "Tiamat also knows that I'm talking to you so don't worry you're not going to be in trouble."

"That didn't cross my mind until you brought it up..." He muttered under his breath as he turned around to see Tiamat staring at them like a hawk, watching their every move.

The woman giggled softly hearing him. "I thought it would be better if I told her that I was going to have a conversation with you. After all, I heard what happened at the store earlier today,"

"Well if you want to know then I guess you can say I'm happy, I mean sure she can be somewhat of a hassle but in the end, I do think I love her," Issei stated as he looked back at Tiamat with a small smile.

"Love is a beautiful thing," She murmured as she looked down to the necklace which happened to be half of a heart. "I hope you two enjoy the festivities, and if you ever need to talk to me later on tonight then just speak to the vendor right next to this one and say "I wish to speak with Yasaka" and then we can talk."

To Issei's shock and surprise when he turned around he wasn't met by the sight of the golden-haired woman, nor did he see her walking away from him at all. It was as if she simply vanished into thin air.

 _"Okay that was hell of weird, but I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to assume she used some invisibility shit or whatever."_

"Here you go, sir! Two Yakitori sticks just like you requested!" Spoke the girl working the vendor pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Um, thanks how much do I owe you?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet only to be stopped by the woman giggling her answer.

"Consider this one on the house from Yasaka." Issei didn't show it but he was frowning. The reason why was because again this Yasaka person was brought up once again and he still had no idea who she is. He assumed it was that woman he literally just spoke to, but he was wondering if that girl was real or if he was imagining her.

Deciding not to fret or worry about it Issei just took the two sticks of skewered meat and returned to Tiamat. Who eagerly waited for his return.

"Thank you Issei," She said sweetly as she took the Yakitori he offered her. "So how did your conversation go?"

"So she was real? Well I guess it went okay, I mean she just asked me if I was happy about being in a relationship you, and that was basically it," Came Issei's response before taking a bite out of his Yakitori.

"It makes sense," She mutters causing Issei to give her a sideglance and explain. "Regardless if you're apart of the Grigori you're technically apart of the Shinto faction and therefore it is somewhat of Yasaka's job to make sure you're happy with me and stuff like that."

"I have no idea what you mean by that stuff, but I'm just going to assume I know what you're talking about," Came the brown-haired adult's response before taking another bite out of his food.

"Eh, I mean it is pretty simple but its kind of hard to explain it really. Not to mention that it has been ages since I have been here," Tiamat murmured before taking a bite out of her own Yakitori only for her eyes to widen in awe and her mouth become agape.

Seeing this Issei asked, "Tiamat are you okay?" No response. He tried snapping his fingers in front of her like he did times before when she became a statue but this time it didn't seem to be working.

 _"This taste... It is just how I pictured it! It's so sweet and tender but also salty and spicey! It is like they figured out how to balance the sweetness and saltiness!"_ Screamed the bluenette as she continued to ignore Issei and his questions if she was okay or not.

"Issei I think I'm in love," She murmured as she broke out of her trance like state and stared at her food with heart like eyes.

"And here I thought you were in love with mac and cheese." He mused before resuming to eat his food like a normal human being while Tiamat slowly, very slowly nibbled on her food and savored the food.

Eventually, after god knows how long Tiamat finished her Yakitori and returned to her position at Issei's side resting her head on his shoulder.

"Issei," She whispered softly breaking the silence between them while looking up at him. "Can we do this every year? Just come to Kyoto and enjoy the festivities?"

"We haven't really done much, to be honest, I mean besides walking around and having some food."

"And I'm okay with that," Tiamat replied with a small smile on her face. "We don't have to do much for me to be happy, as long as I'm with you then I'm happy."

Issei couldn't help but form a goofy grin hearing this, she truly was a maiden at heart and knew how to make a guy feel weak in the knees. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't be bad at all." She said softly as she closed her eyes and allowed Issei to guide them to their next destination. She couldn't help herself from feeling complete when she was around him.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Okay before you all go on about where the fuck is the other 1,500 words first off let me say I had no intentions of writing this chapter, to begin with. This in a way is considered an OVA, I had no plans on writing the festival. I planned on moving straight to Life 2-1 if I'm being honest, but I decided to do it because I thought I could do the 6k. I was wrong, and this was a hell of a lot harder to write than I imagined. I literally started forcing myself after I hit 3.3k to write the rest of it, but I honestly was just hitting block after block because I didn't really know where to take it. I mean I did kind of but the execution would be poor.**

 **So for this chapter, I am giving permission to bash because honestly, I think this chapter was executed poorly. Or you can praise it, either way, I don't care but this is the last time I listen to an idea and think I can pull it off. I plan to just stick with the plot. Make sure to join the discord if you haven't already so you can talk to some cool writers or cool people as well as get sneak peaks to this story and many others.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPASdiscord .gg/xEApPAS


	9. Life 2-1 Games, and Chill

**(Revan's AN):** **Hello, everyone, we are back with another chapter of A Slice Of The Chaos Karma Dragon. I would talk and ramble on about stuff, but to be honest I don't think I have much to ramble on about except that you guys if you're interested in an Issei x Akeno story then to check out my other story The Married Life. Besides that let's get underway.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 2-1: Games, and Chill**

 **...**

"Issssssseeeeeeeiiiiii..." Tiamat moaned out of boredom, she was currently at this moment laying down on Issei's soft comfy bed with Bahamut laying down next to her curled up like a ball.

"Whaaaaattt?" Came his response after muting his mic to prevent his teammates from hearing their discussion as well as ignoring the boos and groans of disappointment coming from them. He didn't get why they wanted to listen in on their conversation, but he assumed it was because they wanted to hear something embarrassing.

"I'm boooooorrrrrrrreeeeedddddd..." She replied keeping a tone that signified she was truly bored.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He deadpanned as he spun himself around to see her laying on her side striking a somewhat seductive pose.

"I don't know, what do you do when you're bored?" She answered. Issei couldn't stop himself from pinching his nose in annoyance. One of his pet peeves at work was when people didn't know what they would want to drink and just sit there and waste his time.

"Play games, read a book, go out with friends?" He said shrugging his shoulders at the end. "In all honesty, it depends on the mood I'm in."

Tiamat nodded her head multiple times before sitting up and saying, "Can I play then? I haven't-"

"No." He interrupted with a stern look, "The last time you played you destroyed my K/D. Plus I'm playing ranked right now with friends, so yeah."

Assuming that she got the memo Issei turned his chair back around only to hear her say, "But Issssseeeeiiiii! I'm bored."

"Then find something to do, there are tons of thing you can do for fun." He responded in a somewhat harsh way not noticing the pout taking form on her face.

Unmuting his mic and turning up the chat volume he says, "Alright guys I'm back. Sorry it took me a little but Tiamat just you know had some questions."

 **"Took you long enough, you fat fuck."** 'I Tackle Fatties' joked causing a small ripple of laughter to happen.

"Haahahahaha very funny." Issei faked laugh before speaking in a stone cold voice that showed no emotion. "Anyways we going to get started or what?"

 **"We were waiting on you,"** Vali responded with somewhat annoyed tone. **"We didn't know how long you would be so we decided not to start it."**

Issei couldn't stop himself from grinning smugly as he replied, "Well when you're the best on the team it's understandable when people wait for you. I mean I don't mean to stroke myself but I am the one that carries us the most."

 **"And the god complex has officially landed."** 'I 69ed Your Mom' said causing everyone to bust out laughing including Issei which drew Tiamat's curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, it's nothing Tiamat, they just think I have a god complex because I brag about my skills," Issei said while looking back at Tiamat real quick only to nod.

"And do you?" She questioned as he turned back around, as she asked that a notification popped up telling the player to press 'A' and ready up.

"No, I don't have a god complex." He affirmed as he pressed the 'A' button. "They're just peasants at this game and jealous of my skills, hence why they shit talk me most of the time."

 **"Says we badmouth him, but look who is calling people peasants..."** 'Love Daddy' playfully murmured making it painfully obvious that he didn't mind all of what was being said, and just enjoyed it all.

 **"Yeah what a fucking hypocrite am I right?"** 'I Tackle Fatties' commented causing Issei to scowl slightly.

"Oi, I am not a hypocrite alright," He started ignoring everyone else's comments in an attempt to drown out their voices with his own. "I am always honest and never two face."

"Pfft, that's a lie." Tiamat derisively snorted in an attempt to start a conversation with him but was met with disappointment when Issei decided to ignore what she said entirely and continue bickering with his friends.

"Issei..." She mumbled to herself a little hurt that he wasn't giving her any attention at all. She understood that he was going to be focusing on his game, but she wanted something to do with him as well.

As time went on and Issei's match started. Tiamat quietly watched Issei play his game, she wouldn't lie she was impressed with his skill in the game and she did think it was easy after seeing him play. However, what did upset her a good bit though was when Issei neglected her questions or comments.

"Fuck yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Issei cheered as he and 'Love Daddy' eliminated the enemy carry and jungle.

Tiamat sighed loudly after hearing this in an attempt get his attention but was once again met with neglection. Which did infuriate her a lot. She is a dragon king, not just any of them the strongest one of them and she would not allow this human to disregard her any longer.

As she was about to begin scolding him a thought entered her mind and stopped her. Issei like Ddraig is thick-skulled and the only way she could get him to pay attention to her was if she did something that was worthy of his attention. The question was though what?

Her mind shifted from idea to idea, she thought about just turning off his console but the odds of him being in a playful mood would be slim to none. A second thought ran through her mind of just flat out tackling him and showering him with affection but he would most likely be annoyed and complain about how she screwed him over or something like that.

Finally, though she had an idea, one that would lead them both to a night of pleasure.

With ease, Tiamat slithered off of the bed and began to make her approach to the front of Issei's chair by crawling on all fours. She took notice of her heart beating somewhat faster as she got closer and closer.

Upon creeping up to the front of Issei she was met by something she didn't expect at all. She had assumed that he would take note of her and ask her what she was doing, but instead, Issei simply overlooked her and continued to concentrate on his game.

 _"Sometimes you can be way too oblivious to your surroundings,"_ She started as she adjusted herself to a somewhat comfortable position. _"But I can sometimes love that obliviousness."_

"Are they split pushing?" Issei asked aloud not even seeming to notice Tiamat's hand slowly inch it's way forward to his crotch. "Yeah, I think their solo and mid are split pushing right lane since Mid isn't in middle."

 **"I'll start making my way to right lane. Just let me get my jungle buff real quick."** Spoke 'Love Daddy' causing Issei to frown a little. He understood that the jungle buffs could be a huge advantage in a battle, but with enemies advancing the right lane now wouldn't be the best time to stop and get it.

Issei's thoughts on this though were quickly replaced by the feeling of his pants being unzipped. He wasn't sure if this did happen due to the game's music and the chatter going through his headset, but he was sure he felt it.

Curiosity taking the better of him Issei's eyes trailed down only to go wide from shock when he saw who sat on her knees below him. It was Tiamat with her hand just about to enter his pants.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He harshly demanded after muting his mic to prevent them from hearing him.

"Continue playing Issei, I'm just doing something to keep myself entertained." She sweetly replied as her hand made contact with the last piece of fabric that stopped her hand from touching his family jewels.

Issei stared at her for a solid second not sure what to do or say. On one end he wanted to tell her to stop, but the thought of her giving him a blowjob or a titfuck did excite him a bit.

Biting his lip Issei turned his attention back to the game and grumbled into the mic. "Sorry guys I wasn't paying attention, what's going on?"

Tiamat couldn't stop herself from giggling as she gently began to rub his manhood, she found it insanely adorable when he took a deep breath in.

 _"There you go Issei, just like last time. Let me enjoy myself."_

Issei did his best to ignore her hand push against the fabric and rub against his balls and dick but just couldn't seem to concentrate fully. Even though she wasn't touching him with her soft hands it was still a pleasant feeling.

 **"Hey Issei, do you think you can help me push left lane?"** Vali requested.

"Umm," He began while glancing down at Tiamat to see her lick her lips as she retracted her hand from his zipper to begin unbuttoning it. "Yeah, I guess I can just give me a minute I'm going to buy some items."

"Issei lift yourself up real quick." She ordered after unbuttoning his pants and attempt to pry his pants off of him, but couldn't seem to pull them down due to him sitting down.

Complying with the demand Issei elevated himself and watched as Tiamat grabbed ahold of his trousers and quickly pull them down to his knees leaving only his boxers to cover his nether regions.

Planting himself back onto the chair, Issei's thoughts went to what she would do next. _"Is she going to ask me to get up again, or does she have something else in mind?"_

Meanwhile in Tiamat's mind...

 _"He is going to freak out when he sees this!"_

Issei watched as Tiamat's face came closer and closer to his pelvic area, she placed her arms on the armrests to prevent him from escaping and gazed upon him with a beautiful smile before slowly dragging her tongue against the substance that stopped her from seeing his dick.

Issei took note of his heartbeat beat faster and was sure it would explode at this rate. While this wasn't the greatest pleasure ever, he knew it was hell of stimulating. The way she gradually moved her tongue up made him wonder what she was going to do next.

Soon however, he was met by what she would do next and he was blown away.

Grabbing the top part of his boxers with her dragon teeth, Tiamat quickly and efficiently yanked her head back tearing the front part of his boxers off and exposing his hard naked dick for the world to see.

"Holy shit!" He yelled in surprise not even aware that his mic was unmuted. He was expecting something, but nothing like that.

 **"What? What happened?"** Questioned his friends all who were taken back by the sudden shouting and worries that something bad happened.

"Issei you're going to get us caught!" She playfully whispered as she began to undress. Issei growled in annoyance, realizing what she was trying to do. She was trying to get him in trouble like at his parent's house.

"Uh, It's just a jump scare scene one of my coworkers sent me," He lied as Tiamat's bountiful bosom was unleashed for him to see. The urge to suddenly grope them became known really quick and he was forced to fend that urge as he tore his gaze from them.

His primal instincts were becoming stronger as she continued to undress very slowly, while continuously staring at him sending a wink every once in a while. He had doubts that she would be able to remove her clothes fully in that position, but she proved him wrong.

Once she finished doing this she said, "Pay attention to your game. You said you were playing ranked so you should focus on it."

"I can't really do that if you're releasing that intoxicating aura that makes me want to devour you!" He said through gritted teeth while returning his attention back to his game.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She teasingly denied as she placed her hands on his knees and slowly walked them up to his manhood with two fingers.

upon reaching his privates, Tiamat decided to just tease him at first. She was going to drive him insane gradually over time, to the point where he couldn't give a damn about that game he was playing and just wanted nothing to do but plow her to where she had to limp.

Coating her left hand with saliva she clutched the base of his dick as gently as possible loving the small gasp he made as she did this and began to leisurely move her hand up and down, but stopping just right before neck of his glans.

Issei stifled a small moan by groaning loudly causing himself to gain the concern of 'Love Daddy'. **"Sex are you okay?"**

"I-I'm fine. Just have an upset stomach that's all. Guess it was something I ate." Tiamat tightened her grip a little as well as increased her pace after hearing this. While placing her soft plump lips on his tip and sucking on it like a lollipop.

Issei didn't dare to look down to see the erotic face she was making because if he did he was sure he would fall into his primal instincts. He wasn't a young buck anymore, well he was but he wasn't as young. He knew what she was trying to do and he wouldn't give into her attempted provocative tricks. At least not until this game was over. For now, he would fight off these urges and finish this game.

"Issei, I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight." Tiamat sweetly spoke as she retracted her lips from the tip of his dick real quick before clamping them back down again but this time taking in more of his manhood this time.

"Mmmm, Mmmm," Came her moans as she increased her stroking significantly. Issei bit his lip as he muted his mic. Hard.

"Fuck Tiamat," He moaned as he put his hand on the top of her head not even bothered that he was deep in enemy territory and that he could be jumped at any time. "You're really committed to this."

"Of course I'm committed to this." She replied while keeping his dick in her mouth. "You ignored me earlier so I'm punishing you."

"...By doing sexual things?" He asked in pure disbelief after a couple of seconds. He had read some of these in some erotic manga's but he doubted that it would actually happen in actual life.

"Well, it did cross my mind to scold you, but you would just get heated up, so I decided to just have fun with you while you play your games." She answered as she looked up at him and switched hands.

"Well... I'm uh sorry for earlier then." He spoke not paying attention to the two enemies jumping him.

 **"Issei! You idiot get some new batteries already damn it!"** Vali yelled through the mic pulling him out of his funk and looking up just to see himself get killed.

"Shit! Ugh, I'm sorry guys I didn't even get a notification that my batteries were low!" He lied as Tiamat giggled once again before resuming what she was doing.

 **"It's all good, it's still a little early in the game so no worries."** 'I 69ed Your Mom' said in a friendly tone making the appearance as the voice of reason.

Muting his mic Issei watched as Tiamat continued to pleasure him to the best of her abilities. He released a manly moan as Tiamat began to take more of his penis which in return caused Tiamat to moan.

This act continued for a couple more minutes, Tiamat released all sorts of moans during this time along with starting to finger herself in an attempt to replicate the stimulating feelings she felt when Issei rammed his cock into her.

"Tiamat..." He moaned while keeping his mic muted, as time progressed he lowered the chat volume significantly to where he could hear the wet slurping like noises that would be made from her sucking his dick.

"Mmmm?" She moaned in response not bothering to stop what she was doing for a solid five seconds. "What is it, my love?"

"Can you uh... Can you try using your tits?" He sheepishly requested, Tiamat simply smiled in response as she scooted closer to his crotch. Raising herself to where her back was straight, Tiamat grasped her boobs and began to fondle them putting on a show for Issei.

Issei became mesmerized by this and eagerly watched as she played with her tits. Sometimes even raising one of them to her mouth and having her tongue dance around the nipple or just licking and kissing the boob. Seeing this and the sexy faces she would make along with it was driving his sex drive to the roof.

"Ah! Issei it looks like you're having some trouble focusing on your game," She teased while continuing to fondle them and squeeze them releasing sexy noises as she did. "Is-Is something, mmmm bothering you?"

Issei clenched his teeth in frustration, he didn't want to stroke her ego but she was great at gaining peoples attention. The way she spoke, the way she massaged her breasts, it was all enticing and exhilarating from his perspective.

"Stop teasing me and just get on with it," He muttered in annoyance as he attempted to try focusing on the game and ignore her laughter.

"Oho, look at you getting all upset!" She playfully said with a smirk. "You barely gave me any attention at all earlier, but now that I'm giving you some affection you want more of it? Maybe I should just stop-"

"No!" He cried out breaking his annoyed attitude. "Please don't stop."

Tiamat's heart started to beat faster when she saw that begging look on his face. She wanted to see more of it, she wanted him to admit that he wanted her she wanted... His love.

"Say it Issei, say that you love me and that I'm the only one for you."

"Why do I have to say this?" He asked his voice filled with more curiosity then annoyance. He had already told her that he loved her so he didn't really see the need to say it now.

"Because I want to hear it, now say it or else I stop," She threatened playfully. Issei doubted that she would stop since she looked to be enjoying this as well so he decided to just concede.

"Fine, fine I'll say it. I love you and I think you're the only one for me, and I'm lucky to have a girl like you."

"You didn't have to say the last part," She mumbled with a blush on her face. "But I'm glad you said that."

With no others words to be said Tiamat wrapped her tits around Issei's cock. She couldn't help from giggling when she saw just his head sticking out. She didn't know why but she just found it so funny.

"Is there something funny?" He asks as he resumed playing the game not seeing what or why she was laughing.

"No, nothing at all," She murmured as she started to just press her tits together in what looked like an attempt to squish his dick, but abruptly stopping after a while and giving it some room to breathe.

She did this multiple times before finally starting to move her tits up and down by using her hands while keeping his cock firmly in between her boobs preventing it from any chance of escape.

"Oh god..." Issei moaned as he nearly dropped his controller. He had never experienced this kind of pleasure before. Sure Raynare titty fucked him on occasions but Tiamat's tits were so much better.

Tiamat did multiple things as he released many manly moans, she had spit on his dick to make it more wet and slippery, smothered his dick completely causing it to disappear, but she hadn't tried this yet.

Curiosity taking the better of her, Tiamat lowered her head down a little until she was just mere inches away from Issei's manhood and decided to lick it like a lollipop. She licked it once, then again and before she knew it she was licking it like a dog would lick its wounds.

Tiamat... Suck on it." He quietly demanded, he was now sure he was in heaven and he knew that if she would suck on it he would bust for sure.

Obeying the request Tiamat inserted the tip into her mouth and began sucking the soul out of him while releasing moans and pushing her boobs against his dick and many other things.

Issei could feel it coming, he knew in a couple seconds that he was going to bust, it was just too much. Her tongue, bosom, lips, moans, everything about her was just too much for him. He knew it was going to happen he just didn't expect it to be this quick.

Tiamat got a sense of Déjà vu, she didn't expect him to shove her head down so suddenly, but not long after this, she tasted that bittersweetness she did a couple nights ago when Issei first cummed in her mouth.

Due to her head being bent and being caught by some surprise some of Issei's essence poured out of her mouth and back onto his manhood. Though she quickly clamped down on his dick and began absorbing his love juice stopping it all from getting away.

"Fuck!" He cried out, as she sucked his dick clean and swallowed it all this time not even bothered by it since it was Issei's semen. "Tiamat you really are amazing you know that?"

Stretching her arms she replies. "Of course I know that. I'm me after all." She then gets up and blocks Issei's view from seeing and was about to walk away when suddenly she got a clever idea.

Turning around to show him her ass, Tiamat takes a seat on his lap causing him to release move his hands and avoid having his controller sat on.

"Tiamat-" He started but was stopped by Tiamat placing her hand on his lips prompting him to be quiet. Moving said hand Tiamat then grabbed a hold of his headset and disconnected it from the controller allowing both of them to hear what her friends were saying.

 **"Listen like I said before I bet Issei is getting himself that good suck you know? Like he has to be otherwise he wouldn't have gone mic silent."** 'I Tackle Fatties' said with a hint of confidence.

 **"Or he is just having a conversation with her and doesn't want us to hear it since it is personal."** 'Love Daddy' countered with a voice laced with amusement.

 **"It doesn't matter as long as we continue winning then he can be silent, now let's push the left lane and destroy their temple!"** Vali practically yelled shutting down the entire conversation.

"You're friends sure are fascinating," Tiamat starts as she grinds her assets on him with a playful smirk. "Oh, and before you ask I thought this would be nice just like when we ride the bike."

Issei couldn't help from chuckling as his arms wrapped around her waist and he looked over her shoulder to see the TV. "Well, I will not lie you on top of me is pretty fucking hot, but how about we do something better?"

"Oh like what? Are we going to have sex while you play?"

Issei didn't comment on that, but he did have something like that planned. "No, not tonight at least."

As she giggled Issei took her hands and placed them on the controller causing her to look back at him with an interested expression as well as accidentally whipping him in the face with her luscious pale blue hair.

"Just don't question it okay? Just let me do the guiding."

Tiamat nodded in response as he positioned her hands after he was done positioning them he placed his hands on hers blocking off any attempts at removing them.

"Okay this game is a little different from the one you played but it should be pretty easy. I'm going to teach you how to play."

"But this-this is ranked! I thought... I thought you wanted to rank up?" She asked incredulously, she expected him to just continue playing which she was fine with, but this was a whole another thing.

"Bah! I can lose a game or two. If you get to have fun then it's worth an L." He answered dismissively with a grin on his face not aware of the flustered look she has on her face.

"Now, your 'A, X, Y, and B.' are your abilities okay? Your abilities can do all sorts of things, but this guy's abilities are more of hit and runs." Issei started as he pressed her thumbs down on the buttons and demonstrated each ability not even caring about his friends demanding for him to assist them.

"Okay, so is 'A' my main attack? And why do those pictures in the bottom left-mmmm," Tiamat made a silent moan after feeling Issei's lips press onto her back.

"No, 'A' is your main ability that does the most damage while 'X' is your getaway that does some damage. 'B' is a teleport and does little damage to the enemy, 'Y' is your most powerful ability that does major damage." Issei said in between kisses no longer paying attention to the game at all.

"Mmm, so what do the bumpers and triggers do?" She asked trying her best to now pay attention to the game but was finding it hard to do since Issei was slowly moving his way up to her neck and ear.

"Your right trigger is your basic attack, while your left trigger is your relic which gives you immunity from damage for 3 seconds. Your bumpers are what activate your ultimate which can one-shot them if used correctly." He whispered into her back before nibbling on her shoulder making her moan.

As she began to get the grasp of it all Issei's let go of her left hand and began to slowly slither down her belly to her vagina. Tiamat shivered slightly as his hand came closer and closer to her womanhood, she deduced that this was what Issei had in mind. He was going to please her just like how she pleased him not too long ago.

Right before he could though reach her nether regions Tiamat pressed her legs together on Issei's hand and hindered his advances.

"Oh? Are you perhaps afraid of what is to come?" He teasing said into her ear before licking it and then biting down on it, but not hard enough to draw blood or cause pain.

"No-No," She moaned as Issei moved his other hand to her thighs and began to pry them open. She was loving this dominating part of him if she was being honest with herself, and she wanted him to do more, but she also wanted to put up some sort of a challenge.

"I think you're lying to me," He teasingly spoke as he splits her legs open. "I think you're afraid of this human, and his arts of pleasure."

Before she could even try to deny his claim, Tiamat cried out in pleasure as Issei's fingers began to play with her clitoris.

"Iss-Issei! Don't to-touch there!" She practically begged as she dropped the controller, to her shock Issei stopped sprinkling her with love.

"You gotta play, you have to pay attention to the game and not me," He whispered as his right hand began to sensually massage her back.

"Issei that-that is mean and cruel!" She pouted, she didn't want him to stop but she did have some doubts that she could do that. "I wasn't this cruel to you!"

"Yes, well you did rip my boxers off of me," He countered with a shit-eating grin. "Plus I'm human, and I was able to do it. Are you saying that you, a dragon king can't do it?"

Tiamat bit down on her bottom lip, she knew what Issei was doing and she knew that she could just avoid the question, but her pride wouldn't allow that. She wouldn't allow it.

"No. I can do it." She affirmed as she bent down and picked up the controller causing Issei's smile to widen. After she secured it and resumed playing Issei once again continued to do what he was doing before.

Moving his right hand to her boob he began to dig his fingers into the flesh squeezing hard but not too hard, while using his right hand to play and tease her vagina occasionally inserting a finger or two. He used his mouth though to caress her ear and neck nibbling sometimes on her earlobe and playfully pulling on it.

Tiamat tried her best to concentrate on what she was doing and tried to play like Issei, but it was insanely difficult for her. With his hand groping her breast and his other hand fiddling with her pussy it will only be a matter of time before she finds herself cumming.

"You should help Vali, and 'Love Daddy' they could use some help pushing the right lane's temple," Issei whispered as his index finger rolled her nipple around, and sometimes pushed it into her mound.

"Only if you stick your dick inside of me," She huskily replied causing Issei to laugh.

"Do you really want it that badly?" He teased as his other hand traveled up her belly and to her other boob. Grabbing the mound of flesh from underneath, Issei squeezed her breasts and earned himself a beautiful moan.

"Issei... Please I-I need it inside of me." She begged as Issei continued to fondle her breasts.

Issei didn't say anything, instead, he simply decided to grab her by her ass cheeks. Tiamat made an 'EEEP' noise due to the sudden movement, he didn't pay attention to her squeal of surprise, he just focused on inserting his dick into her.

Tiamat upon feeling the tip touching the vagina released a small moan, she wanted his cock and she wanted it right now, but she also wanted to ease it, she didn't know why but she just wanted to take this slow as well.

Issei gradually started to push his cock into her after a couple seconds of brushing his tip against her vagina's lips. Tiamat cried out in pleasure as she felt it go deeper and deeper inside of her until finally coming to a stop.

"Issei, fuck-fuck me... Fuck me as if you were trying to-to impregnate me!"

Issei felt himself getting bigger and more excited hearing this, the thought of her getting swollen from having a baby did excite him, but he didn't plan on having kids with her at least not yet.

He started slowly at first, using his hands that were placed on her hips, he slowly began to elevate her up and down causing her to release all kinds of sexy noises in the process. Eventually, though his slow gradual movements became faster along with his force when he slammed her back down.

"Issei! Be more gentle!" She pleaded as she felt Issei's cock start to leave her vagina before suddenly coming back and go even further than before.

"I don't think so," He started as his pace quickened even more, the sound of her ass hitting his thighs was like music to his ears. "Besides even if I wanted to your pussy is telling me otherwise."

"But-but if you keep doing this then-then I'll-mmfph!" Tiamat never got to finish due to Issei's left hand covering her mouth.

"You talk too much Tiamat," He groaned as she released moans into his hand, she dropped the controller again but this time Issei didn't give a damn. All he cared about was fucking her.

Placing her hands on his Tiamat removed his hand from her mouth and moaned, "Issei, I'm about to-to cum."

"Then cum, cum all over my dick." He said in response making Tiamat just do that, Issei felt her vagina muscles clench onto his dick making it nearly impossible to pull out. He also took notice of her vagina getting wetter and couldn't stop from thrusting into her.

"Issei! St-stop! If you keep it like this then my legs might give out!" She wailed as he continued to pound her, she was helping him a bit with the thrusting but she felt her legs getting weaker as she continued to cum all over his dick.

Issei though continued to ignore her cry and decided to get a firm grip on her thighs, once he did this he began to get up with his cock still inside of her causing her face to turn scarlet red.

"Issei..." She moaned as he started to lift her up and down with his arms.

"Tiamat you're so fucking hot, who knew you can be so submissive like!" He jested as he continued to plow her standing upright, he wanted to go to a mirror if he was being honest with himself and see her have a clean impalement on his dick but this fine.

"I'm not submissive! I'm just-just letti-ah! Fuck me as-as hard as you wa-want!" She replied as she looked down and began to play with her clitoris, she enjoyed seeing Issei's cock go in and out of her.

"Whatever you say," He replied as he felt himself reaching his climaxing point. He didn't know when, but he knew in a couple more thrusts he would cum.

"Mmm! Issei!" She moaned as she could feel herself cumming again, she didn't expect her to come so soon, but with this position and the scent was just too much for her.

"Tiamat I'm going to cum!" He nearly shouted as he felt that tingling sensation happen.

"Me too!" She nearly yelled in response before cumming at the same time with her.

After a couple seconds of both of them releasing their essences, Issei took a couple steps back and fell back into his gaming chair earning a squeal from Tiamat as they fell.

"I... I fucking love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Issei said in between pants feeling quite exhausted and not even caring about what was happening in the video game.

"I love you too," Was all she could say in response as she closed her eyes and adjusted herself to a comfortable position. A position where she would fall asleep.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): So this is the lemon I wrote by myself, I um will admit it probably could of been done better, but it is what it is. I give it a B- though because I mean it wasn't that great. Anyways yeah they're back home, and they're I guess official lovers and stuff. I don't got much to say really this chapter since it was you know more of them having sex, but hey it was pretty good. Alright I'm ending it there, I'll see you guys in the next chapter and don't forget to join the discord if you wanna be cool and meet some cool authors.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS


	10. Intermission One

GOTCHA BITCH! YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER, BUT YOUZ WRONG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN: Anyways chapter would of been out, but I didn't like it so I decided to redo it. I'll try to get it redone by Friday but no promises. Also, I do this all because I'm evil and the tears are all the company that I need! (Points to whoever knows that song.)**


	11. Life 2-2 The Date

**(Revan's AN):** **Hello, so I don't got really anything to say besides this.** **I thank you, I was a little nervous about writing the lemon, but as the saying goes... Nothing ventured nothing gained, so thanks for the support and I'm glad you all enjoyed it! I'll try to get better at them to where they ain't as cringe-worthy. I know I can't please everyone but it's whatever I ain't going to you know let it keep me down. So let's get started on this brand new chapter.**

 **(On a side note sorry for that you know the little post of 67 words but I just couldn't help myself not to mention I was dared.)**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines at his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 2-2: The Date**

 **...**

"Tiamat I'm home!" Issei yelled as he closed the door behind him. Even though he was starting to feel exhausted due to him having to stay a little later than usual, he couldn't help but to smile knowing that he finally got to spend some time with his new girlfriend.

But of course, Issei was never going to tell her that he missed her. Who knows how many things could go wrong if he suddenly blurted that out, one thing he was sure was that he was never going to hear the end of it.

"I'm in the living room!" Tiamat shouted back as he slipped off his black work shoes.

Walking into the living room, Issei was met by the sight of Tiamat curled up in a blanket laying down on her side watching one of his favorite series that he had purchased on blu-ray.

A curious expression took form as he looked at her for a solid second, he didn't know really what to say because he was sure she didn't know how to change the input from the TV to Component 1.

"Tiamat, what are you watching?" He asked inquisitively, though he already knew what she was watching.

"Um," She started as she pulled out the remote from underneath her, pausing it. "Game Of Thrones...season 1, episode 4."

"I get that, but I was kind of asking how," He replied as he began to take off his dress shirt. He should have seen that coming since this was Tiamat, but he was kind of hoping she would understand what he was asking.

"I have my ways." She smoothly replied as she pressed play.

"And what are those ways?" He questioned as he unbuckled his buckle.

"Ways that are none of your concern,"

Issei frowned, he wasn't going to get mad at her, in fact he was going to do the exact opposite. He would have praised her because this would have been one of the rare moments of Tiamat doing something by herself.

"Whatever, I'm going to get changed and make something to eat. Do you want anything?" Issei stated as he picked up his dress shirt and moved to the laundry room.

"No, I'm good." She replied with a tone that lacked interest in their conversation.

Issei sighed, _"The fuck kind of response was that? Usually, she gives me her the undivided attention, but that was like...like she didn't even care if I was there."_

Deciding that it was best not to get worked up about it, Issei finished undressing himself to his boxers and loaded his clothes into the washing machine. After that Issei pulled out a set of freshly washed clothes and quickly got dressed before leaving the room.

He then made his way to the kitchen and started to look into the fridge to see if they had any leftovers from last night, but doubted that leftovers would exist since Tiamat has quite an appetite.

Issei released another sigh upon finding no food left. This one was a bit louder for Tiamat to hear but she just simply ignored it.

Issei scowled seeing this as he looked at her from the kitchen, he got a feeling of déjà vu. He remembered this situation pretty well, but it was him that was ignoring her not the other way around.

His scowl was soon replaced with a grin. He had a great idea.

Issei exited the kitchen and started to make his way towards Tiamat who had been too enthralled into the TV show to notice presence.

With the smile still on his face, he plopped himself onto Tiamat earning an 'oof' from her.

"Man I didn't know this couch made noises," Issei said aloud as he shifted himself on top of her in an attempt to get in a more comfortable position.

"Issei, get off of me. I'm trying to watch this," Tiamat spoke with a large amount of annoyance in her tone.

"And it talks too! It sounded like Tiamat, so I wonder if she gave it life or something." Issei continued not even caring if he pissed off his girlfriend.

"Issei!" She said this time with more commanding in her voice. "Get off of me! I'm being serious, I want to watch this!"

"Wow, it's really getting upset with me! Maybe if I just move-"

Issei never got to finish the sentence, he didn't know what just happened but he was pretty sure Tiamat flipped them over because now he was looking up at Tiamat who had an angry look on her face.

"Well, at least now I have your attention," Issei spoke after a couple of seconds which caused her to narrow her eyes.

"Yes you did, and you better tell me the reason of why you decided to annoy me." Tiamat demanded an answer as she tightened her hold on his arms a bit to prevent him from moving.

As of lately, Tiamat has noticed that he has gotten stronger and assumed it was because of his sacred gear awakening. It wasn't fully awake yet, but she knew that if he kept being around her then eventually it would become fully awake.

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Issei partially lied. He did want to take her out because he had yet to get her clothes and every time they had the chance to something else came up.

Another reason was so he could avoid getting beaten up.

Tiamat's upset expression was washed away immediately and replaced by a massive blush as well as an embarrassed look. "Well, why didn't you just say that!? You would have gotten my attention immediately if you said that!"

At this Issei chuckled. If he was being honest with himself then he knew that Tiamat was most likely going to react like this which is why he said it as well.

Seeing him laugh like this at her made her frown. Releasing his arms she began to pout and fume as she hit Issei's chest multiple times. "You jerk! I thought you were being serious! You just wanted to make me angry again! I hate you, I hate you so much right now!"

"I was being serious," Issei said in between his giggles as she continued her assault on his chest. "I was just laughing because you looked so cute."

Eventually, she ceased her punching and stared at him for a solid second trying to decide if he was being honest or just playing with her like he would most of the time. She truly enjoyed teasing him, but she hated it when he would play with her emotions like this. It wasn't fair or nice in her opinion since she was still new to all of these emotions as well as having a mate.

Finding no traces of dishonesty, Tiamat clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked back at the TV. "I'm still upset with you. You play with my emotions too much, and it's not fair." She muttered.

"Oh come on," He replied with a grin as his hands moved to her thighs and started to gently rub them. "I don't tease you that much. If anything I tease you like two times a day."

"Two times too many if you ask me." She huffed, she didn't want to show him any signs of her enjoying his touch because that would only cause him to tease her more. At least this is what she believed would happen.

"Tiamat," He teasingly said only to earn a puff of her cheeks. "Would it make you feel better if I promised not to tease you?"

"No, because you will break that lie."

Now it was Issei's turn to frown, he wasn't expecting this cold response from her at all. Placing a hand over his heart he said, "You wound me Tiamat, after all, we've done together! How could you be so rude to me."

Tiamat rolled her eyes and with a sigh she said, "Were you being serious though? Are we finally going out on a date and getting me clothes?"

Lips curving slightly upwards he answered. "Of course. I know it has taken a bit longer than expected, but I did promise that we would get yourself some clothes."

"So we're just going out and getting me clothes?" She questioned after a couple seconds of silence as she looked down at him.

"No, I thought that we could go out to a restaurant as well, and maybe you know go see a movie or whatever works for you."

Tiamat didn't say anything at all. She didn't know what to say really since she had never been on a date before. Sure the Kyoto Festival might have counted as a date, but that wasn't like an actual date at least in her mind. In her opinion, an actual date was the ones she had seen in movies and TV shows, so this would be a new experience for her.

"I think that sounds lovely." She finally said with a smile that melted his heart.

After a couple more seconds of staring at each other Tiamat said, "So can you move now? I want to watch this show."

Issei, however, shook his head. "Negative, I got a better idea." Tiamat in response raised an eyebrow and would have asked what he meant when he suddenly started to raise his upper body, due to their positions his face was basically buried in her breasts.

 _"Is he wanting to have se-"_ Her train of thought was cut off when Issei turned her over to a position where she was laying in front of him with her back towards the TV.

"There we go. Now all you gotta do is roll yourself over and we can watch this together." Issei stated with a sly smile on his face. He wanted to be around Tiamat and would like to believe that Tiamat wanted to be with him so he decided to just cuddle with her as they watch Game Of Thrones. Not to mention it had been awhile since he had watched the show.

"We need to get a bigger couch when we go out. This one is too small for us to lay like this. I'm barely on it." Tiamat stated while rolling over.

"The couch is fine, we're just cuddling is all," Issei said. He found it a little funny because this was the normal position they would go to sleep in.

"Hmm," She hummed softly as she shifted into a more comfortable position, while she did this Issei grabbed the blanket that laid on top of their legs and covered the two of them with it.

"I guess it isn't that bad if it's only for this intention." She finally said as she snuggled up to Issei and allowed him to wrap his arm around her.

* * *

 **Issei's Apartment, Kuoh Town**

 **11:17 AM**

 **...**

Tiamat released a cute moan as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she took notice of upon opening her eyes was that she wasn't in their bedroom and Issei's breath softly hitting the back of her neck.

 _"As much as I enjoy him being close to me, I think I prefer when we sleep on the bed. At least then I have a chance to get out of his grasp without having to worry about falling off the bed."_

Lifting the blanket off of her and Issei, Tiamat tried to get out of Issei's grasp but was met with failure. In fact, she took notice that Issei's grip on her seemed to tighten a little.

"Geez since when did he become this strong? I know that he had an increase in strength, but this is getting ridiculous." She said to herself as she wiggled herself around to where she was looking at Issei.

"These are my terms. If the Queen Regent and her son meet them I'll give them peace. If not, I will litter the South with Lannister dead." Came the voice of Robb Stark through the TV.

"Great we forgot to turn the TV off before falling asleep." She murmured in annoyance as she finally took notice that her favorite show is still playing. She knew that she probably missed a couple episodes which sucked in her mind.

Tiamat didn't do anything at first, instead she just gazed upon Issei's cute sleeping face and had to fend off the urge of showing him affection. He looked so peaceful in her eyes and the way she felt his breath touch her face was probably one of the best feelings ever.

"Issei..." She finally said in a soft and loving tone. "Issei it's time to get up."

This fell on deaf ears, for Issei didn't show any signs of acknowledgment. He only continued to sleep.

"Issei it's time to get up." She repeated but this time with a much more firmer tone. Again she was met with the same results. "Issei come on we need to get up. Today is the day of our date remember?"

"Nggghh..." Was the response she got as he tightened his hold on her causing her boobs to press up against his chest. Her face was now mere inches away from his and she couldn't help from blushing profusely as she stared at him.

 _"Maybe a good morning kiss could wake him up?"_ She thought as she felt the urge to kiss him. The more she stared at his lips the more she felt the need to feel his lips against hers.

Giving in to her urges Tiamat closed the small gap between the two of their mouths. Her cheeks were scarlet red as she gave him a long kiss of love. To her surprise though upon lip separation, Issei didn't wake up. In fact, he didn't stir at all he just continued to sleep.

A frown took form on her face as she glared at him. _"I guess I have to be a little louder."_

"Issei wake the hell up!" She yelled as she hit him.

Issei's eyes shot open, but they weren't the same golden brown eyes she liked to gaze into. No, they were instead the eyes of the Welsh Dragon that resides inside the boosted gear.

Tiamat for some odd reason was feeling weak the longer she stared into his eyes. She felt other things as well, like the urge to kiss him once more, but with more passion, as well as the need to take him here and now.

Finally though after what seemed like an eternity, she regained her composure and said in a stern voice. "Issei can you let go of me? I would like to get showered and dressed for the day."

Issei simply narrowed his eyes at her which invoked a sigh of annoyance from her.

 _"He isn't listening... Maybe if I kiss him he'll snap out of this? No, I need to do something else... Like having sex with him? Yeah-I mean no! I'm not going to let him have his way with me like I've done in the past! I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to fuck him- I mean shower with him! Yes shower with him, just shower with him only."_

Narrowing her own eyes Tiamat raised her hand and did something simple that she doubted would work.

She flicked him on the forehead. Hard.

"Ow!" Issei said in annoyance as his eyes returned to their normal color, no longer being their unusual green. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For being a heavy sleeper, and not letting me go." She sternly replied. "Now do you mind letting me go? I've been trying to get up, but you've been holding me here for like the past 10 minutes or so."

"Oh." He replied as his gaze softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Well, I did mean to hold you last night, but I didn't mean to hold you this tightly."

"It's fine," Tiamat said as she got up from the couch. "We're still going on that date today right?"

"Of course!" He replied enthusiastically as his eyes shifted downwards towards her thighs and ass.

"Hmm," She hummed softly as she looked towards the kitchen. _"This is the second time his eyes have turned that way, but this time it was different. It was like he was an actual dragon, but he can't be a dragon. I mean sure he has the scent of a dragon, but Ddraig has yet to be awakened so his body is still human. I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking this stuff."_

"Tiamat?" Issei asked again, but this time a bit louder. "I said what're you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Was Tiamat's response as she was pulled out of her deep thought. "Oh, nothing Issei, I was just thinking about if I want to have breakfast before getting a shower." She didn't really want to worry Issei about this so she decided to lie and keep it a secret for now.

"Oh, well how about food first and then some you know in the shower?" Issei slyly suggested as a hand made its way to Tiamat's left butt cheek.

"I'm fine with food first, but as for the second thing. That's a big fat no." She said with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"Man you're no fun," Issei said as he gave the cheek a squeeze before releasing it. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

 **Kuoh Town**

 **12:22 AM**

 **...**

"Come on Tiamat! I said I was sorry!" Issei said from behind the woman while placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry doesn't take back the teasing you did in the shower." She curtly said as she continued to avoid looking at her boyfriend. She wasn't really mad at him, but nor was she exactly happy with him.

"Oh, don't be like that! You know you enjoyed it!" Issei said as he hugged her from behind.

"Hmph." She huffed giving him the cold shoulder. She wasn't going to stroke his ego and admit that she enjoyed their time in the shower at all.

"You're being so cold to me right now Tiamat and it hurts!" Issei feigned being hurt as he came to a stop preventing her from moving.

"Issei," She whispered harshly as she took notice of the onlookers watching them. "You're acting weird."

"No, I'm just wanting to show you some affection and embarrass you a little." Issei coolly replied as he released Tiamat only to move to her side and wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"One day I'm going to get you back for all this teasing," Tiamat stated as she glared at him.

"Eh, you're the one who started this whole teasing thing that one night remember?" Issei said shrugging his shoulders in the process. "If I remember you wanted my attention, so you decided to do something super hot and super wrong."

"That was after what you did at your parent's house though!" Tiamat defended, she believed that she was the victim of all of this, she had done nothing wrong in her mind. Yet here they were with Issei saying she started this all.

"Well if we're going that far then remember when you teased me at the supermarket?"

"That's-That's not fair," Tiamat said in defeat. She didn't know how to respond to that, and if she was being honest with herself she was kind of hoping that he had forgotten that moment.

It wasn't because she hated herself for doing those things in public, it was more of because she was just embarrassed. She didn't know why she found those things to be embarrassing but she just did.

Seeing the downcast look on her face, Issei couldn't help from giving her a light peck on the cheek before saying, "Oh come on don't look like that. I enjoyed it when you teased me."

Tiamat didn't say anything in response, instead, she just rested her head on his arm. _"You can be so insufferable when you act like this, but I think I love this side of you more. Sure you getting all flustered and uptight can be a nuisance, but when you act happy like this... It makes me happy."_

"Anyways what is the plan? I suppose you have something planned?"

"Yeah, I have a plan. I was thinking why don't we go see a movie first along with stopping to get clothes, then head home and take Bahamut to the park and play with him for awhile. Before ending the night with some fine dining at a fancy restaurant." Issei happily declared with a small smile on his face.

"I think Bahamut would love going to the park," Tiamat stated as she looks up at Issei. "It has been a while since he had been to the park. Plus I do prefer the outdoors over being inside."

"Makes sense," Issei said earning himself a curious look from Tiamat. Taking notice of this expression he continued. "I mean you're a dragon after all, so wouldn't you prefer being in the open world rather than being in, you know small apartment?"

"I guess in a way," Tiamat replied while directing her gaze away from him. "I mean in some cases dragons do like that, but there are some who are okay with that type of lifestyle. I for sure am not against living at your home."

"Really?" Issei asked inquisitively with an eyebrow arched. "I didn't know that."

 _"Then again I never asked her about this type of stuff..."_ He said to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine with this lifestyle as long as it is with you," Tiamat stated with a smile that melted through Issei's heart. "Although I would like you to come to my home one day. I think you would love it."

"Hmm," Issei hummed as he rubbed his chin. "What is your home like? I don't think I asked you about your home before."

"That's because you haven't." She said with a small giggle. "It really isn't much, I mean I live in a cave that is filled with tons of valuable artifacts. Mostly jewels and gold though. Besides that, I don't have very much or at least compared to you."

"Really? You don't have any clothes or anything like that?" Issei asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how much of an idiot he is. The whole point of them going out was to get clothing primarily. Everything else was just a bonus really.

"I'm a dragon Issei, dragons don't wear clothing." She curtly stated.

"Yeah, I forgot that is why we're going out. My bad." Issei said. He would have said that there was no need for her to be rude, but he kind of deserved it for being an idiot right there.

"It's all good Issei you're not that familiar with the supernatural world so it is understandable," Tiamat responded.

Silence passed between the two of them before Issei finally spoke. "Hey, Tiamat? How are you know dragon babies born?"

Tiamat had to try her best not to laugh at Issei's question. The way he said it was ridiculously funny, not to mention he said 'dragon babies' instead of hatchling or dragonling.

"Through eggs." She answered. "Why do you ask Issei? Are you wondering if I might be with child?"

Issei's face became a registered tomato hearing that, coughing into his hand, he replied. "No, I mean I would like to know if you were with child, but I was just curious because, you know..." He trailed off assuming she got what he was implying.

"No, I don't know. Do you mind explaining it to me?" She was obviously lying and knew exactly what he was implying. She just couldn't resist having a chance to get him all flustered.

"I mean you're wanting to have kids, so I was just wondering how would you know if you were pregnant." He explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, my belly would start to swell. It would get bigger and that's how I would know." She said as she looked at her belly.

"Oh really-

"Of course I would have to be in my dragon form to lay the eggs." She continued with a sly smirk on her face.

"Say what now?" He said after nearly a minute of silence.

"I would have to be in my real form. Dragons aren't like humans, they lay eggs, and after a year or two, the egg hatches."

"So... Do dragons have a vagina or are they like you know snakes and like wrap around each other?" Issei asked with genuine curiosity.

"Dragons have dicks and vaginas yes." She answered before getting a mischevious smile. "Why are you wanting to see one?"

Nonono I was just curious that is all!" Issei immediately said as he waved his hand back and forth, he may have been curious about them, but he wasn't wanting to try anything with a dragon vagina. Well at least not an actual dragon vagina, Tiamat's was different because she had a human form.

"You sure? We could go behind a building and I could transform. It'll be a bit bigger then what you're used to but that's because-"

"I'm sure!" He interrupted as he covered her mouth. "I was just curious, I don't want to see it. So please don't show me it."

"Hmph." Was her response after he removed his hand from her mouth. _"You won't have to see it now, but you will when I do have to lay the eggs. You're stuck with me, and I'm not going to have you miss out on our children's special moments."_

* * *

 **Kuoh Town**

 **12:37 AM**

 **...**

Issei sighed as he and Tiamat entered a women's clothing store. Sure it had some men's outfits but the clothing was mostly females, so in his eyes, it was a female clothing store.

"Why are you sighing?" Tiamat asked as she looked at him. She knew this sigh was one of annoyance, but she couldn't fathom why he would be sighing when it was his idea to take her shopping.

"Two reasons. One it's because this is girl's clothing store and it's a guy's right to sigh when they enter on." Issei answered causing Tiamat to arch an eyebrow at him. "And two, it's because of the store's perfume and weird scents I'm smelling it's driving me crazy."

 _"Weird scents? Does he mean some of the supernatural beings in here? I know there are a couple in here, but I'm surprised Issei was able to detect them... Maybe it's because of his sacred gear awakening some more?"_ She said to herself. She honestly didn't have a clue what was going on with Issei but she was starting to get a little worried about him.

"It's nothing, it's probably just some other women's perfume." She lied. She didn't want to freak him out, so she was going to keep it a secret until tomorrow and then just go visit Azazel and see what could be done about this.

"Hmph, you're probably right," Issei replied as he rubbed his nose in agitation.

The two then began their journey checking out all kinds of clothes. During all of this Tiamat made it her goal to embarrass Issei.

"Issei we should get me some more lingerie," Tiamat stated loud enough for the women next to them to hear.

Issei facepalmed. Hard. He did this for multiple reasons. One was because Tiamat was trying to embarrass him again in public, and the second was because of these girls not that far from him were giving off this strange scent that was giving him somewhat of a headache.

"Issei as in Issei Hyoudou!?" One of the girls commented causing Issei and Tiamat to turn around only to see a beautiful purple eyed lady with black hair. Her hair was in shape of a ponytail that went all the down to the floor with an orange ribbon tying it, her boobs were somewhat bigger then Tiamat's but weren't as perky, and she had an ass that rivaled Tiamat's.

Issei immediately recognized the female and said with disbelief. "Akeno? Is that you?"

The woman in question gave him a beautiful smile. A smile that Tiamat didn't exactly like.

"Yeah, it's been awhile Issei," Akeno answered her smile not breaking at all, Issei didn't notice this but her cheeks were a little red.

"It has been. I believe the last time we saw each other was when you had the Kyoto trip right?" Issei said, not noticing Tiamat's annoyed look she was sending him.

"Mhm, I have to ask though, who is your friend?" Akeno questioned as she glanced over at Tiamat and took notice of the small frown on the bluenette's face.

"Oh, she-"

"Issei's girlfriend. My name is Tiamat. Now, who're you again?" Tiamat answered not giving a chance for Issei to explain. She didn't like this girl, and she had good reason not to. From what Issei's family said this was once Issei's lover.

"Oh, I'm just an old friend of Issei's," Akeno answered in her usual friendly manner with the same friendly smile.

"From what I heard you two used to date," Tiamat replied with somewhat hostility. "Is that true?"

"No, we didn't-"

"We did kind of date, but it didn't last long." Akeno interrupted causing Issei to give her a look saying 'what?' but she just ignored. "He had to move away sadly."

"Hmph. Issei can we go? I would like to continue our shopping trip." Tiamat said after a couple of seconds not wanting to do anything more with this devil in front of her.

"Um? Yeah sure?" Issei unsurely answered. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he didn't really want to know either. He just assumed it was the typical girl rivalry or something like that.

As the two started walking away, Akeno called out to Issei. "We should hang out sometime Issei and catch up!"

Issei didn't reply at all instead he grabbed ahold of his head and scowled slightly. He felt like he had just been hit, very, very hard.

"Issei?" Tiamat concerningly asked noticing this. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just got a headache that's all." Issei said. Turning around he answers Akeno. "I can't make any promises at the moment, but I'll see if I'm available this weekend."

"Okay! I think I still have your number so I'll send you a text later on." Akeno replied before walking away leaving the couple alone.

* * *

 **Issei's Apartment, Kuoh Town**

 **2:14 PM**

 **...**

Issei felt for some reason sick. Not like deathly sick, but the sick to where he didn't want to do anything except lay in his bed. What was supposed to be a simple shopping trip turned out to be hell for him, and he honestly didn't know why.

His head felt like it was on fire, and every five or six minutes he would get a massive headache only for it to disappear for a while and just come back again. He, however, was just like a soldier and kept on pushing forward not letting this stop him or affect his plans with Tiamat.

Tiamat, on the other hand, was really worried for Issei now. She had assumed that it was his sacred gear, but now she wasn't so sure what was going on with Issei. He didn't really complain about his headaches at all or give her much info to go off of.

Then again she didn't know much about sacred gears due to her isolated life. She at first thought it was his body possibly getting enhanced or something like that, but he didn't tell her the reason to why he was getting these headaches, he just would occasionally clutch his head and massage it in an attempt to fix it.

"Issei? Should we go see Azazel or something? I'm starting to think that you're not okay." Tiamat said as she placed some of the clothing bags onto the floor not really caring for the clothing at all more carried for her lover.

"I said I'm fine. I just got a headache." Issei curtly said while he rubbed his forehead in a soothing way.

"I don't think you're fine-" Tiamat's words died in her mouth when Issei turned around to face her. His left eye was no longer the yellowy brown color. Instead, it was a green dragon eye she had seen this morning.

"Issei your eye." She said softly causing Issei to frown. "It's changed."

"What do you mean? It's changed?" An agitated Issei asked. "What happened to-"

Issei suddenly collapsed falling face first onto the floor causing Tiamat to shriek. "Issei! Are you okay!?"

However, she got no response as she rushed over to him and flipped him over.

"Issei say something to me!" She nearly shouted as she shook him frantically but again was met with nothing but silence. Growing more concerned by the second Tiamat placed her head on top of his chest to feel if his heart was still beating.

The sound of his heart beating soothed her to some degree, but his breathing was slow. Very slow.

Not knowing what to do she got out her phone and began to call Azazel while saying to Issei. "Don't worry Issei, everything is going to be okay, just stay with me."

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): I'm a little late on the update, but that's because I wrote two chapters for my other story so I apologize for that. However, I believe it was worth it. Because of what just happened. Now I could talk about this ending, but I would rather not. I would rather keep you guys out of the loop. This could go either way though if I'm being honest. Either A people will love what happened, or B people will hate it. I hope most of you enjoy it. If not then know that I'm somewhat sorry.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS


	12. Life 2-3 There Are Consequences

**(Revan's AN):** **Hello, so let's just explain why it took me quite a while to update. The first version was kind of shit, and I felt sick along with tired so I barely wrote. With that said let's get on with this story.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived at his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines in his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 2-3: There are consequences.**

 **...**

Azazel couldn't help from smiling like a madman as he added the finishing touches to an artificial sacred gear he was building. It had taken him months to find the right parts, but in the end, it was going to be worth it.

 _"Now all I need is a cool name for this bad boy!"_ He triumphantly declared while staring at his now finished work with a smile on his face. The sacred gear took the form of a gladius with a red jewel at the guard.

Azazel hummed to himself, before snapping his fingers, only to be stopped by the sound of his phone ringing.

Frowning a little Azazel pulled out his phone, it was Tiamat calling him.

 _"Issei probably just showed her his sacred gear. I'm calling it."_

After mentally preparing himself for the possible ear raping he accepted the call.

"Hello-"

 **"Azazel! I need you here right now!"** Tiamat yelled, he winced as he removed the phone from his ear; however, this didn't stop her from continuing on. Unfortunately, Azazel didn't catch any of it due to her speaking super fast.

"Tiamat," He started after a few moments of quietness. "I didn't hear a word you said due to you screaming and talking super fast. So I'm going to tell you to repeat yourself-"

 **"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child Azazel."** She said in a voice full of power. **"I said that I need you here right now. Issei has just passed out, and I don't know why!"**

Azazel rolled his eyes in annoyance along with pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tiamat that isn't something you call me about. You call 119 when it comes to this. Okay?"

 **"Azazel-"** She was cut off by him hanging up on her.

With a smile reappearing on his face he said, "Now where was I? Oh, right! I was just about to name this awesome sacred-"

He was cut off by once again his phone ringing. He was planning on ignoring it when a text also appeared not even five seconds later.

 _[Azazel if you don't answer your phone and help me with Issei! Then I will make it my goal to destroy all of what you hold dear!]_

"Geez, what is up with her?" He asked himself as he stared at his phone. He wouldn't lie, he was somewhat concerned about Issei's condition, but what could he do? Or to be specific what could he do more? He told her to call the emergency services system, so there was nothing else that could be done.

Biting his lip he unlocked his phone and started to type up a response.

 _[Tiamat, Issei is human. Passing out is sometimes a common thing for them, call 119 and go with him to the hospital. They will know what's wrong with him.]_

Azazel moved to his chair and took a seat as he waited for his response. His wait didn't last long, for his response came back.

 _[His eyes changed to Ddraig's color! I'm pretty sure that isn't normal!]_

Azazel didn't bother responding; instead, he chose to call her.

Upon Tiamat accepting the call, Azazel said, "Are you sure? Are you positive that his eyes turned to the Red Dragon Emperor's eyes?"

 **"I know Ddraig's eyes better than anyone else."** She affirmed. **"Issei woke up today with his eyes green, and when we were at his parents' house they turned green. Right before he collapsed his left eye changed to Ddraig's."**

"Fascinating," Azazel responded with a small smile on his face. "I didn't expect that at all."

"Expect what?" Tiamat demanded; snapping him to out of his dazed like moment.

"Oh, um? It's nothing." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It has nothing to do with Issei. I was just looking at this new sacred gear that I created."

He did feel a little bad for lying to her, but it wasn't something he would lose sleep for.

 **"Hmph."** Tiamat huffed. **"Anyways you need to get here now. I believe it is his sacred gear awakening or something like that."** She said after a couple seconds of silence.

"I will be there as soon as I finish up what I'm doing. Just give me an hour okay?" Azazel replied.

Tiamat frowned hearing this, she needed Azazel or someone who knows about sacred gear users here right now. Not in an hour, Issei could possibly die in an hour.

 **"But what if something happens? What if Ddraig awakens or worse what if Issei dies?"** She said, with traces of concern in her voice. She could possibly handle Ddraig, but that would only be because of Issei being there; however, Issei dying was something else entirely.

"Issei isn't going to die." He confidently said. "Now I'm going to go now. See you once I get there."

* * *

 **Issei's Apartment, Kuoh Town**

 **2:20 PM**

 **...**

Tiamat couldn't help from sighing as she put away her phone and looked down at Issei.

"Issei," She softly said while running a hand gently down the side of his face. "You're going to be fine. Azazel will be here in a little, and once he is here he will find out what's going on with you."

After a while, she stopped caressing his cheeks and began to ponder what to do.

"I don't think feeding him something is the best idea. At least for right now." She said to herself while continuing to stare down at his blank face. Which she found to be quite cute.

"Maybe I should move him to the bed? Yes laying here on the floor won't do him any good. He needs to sleep on our soft comfy bed."

Reaching her decision Tiamat carefully scooped up Issei and began to carry him bridal style towards the bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, she was greeted by Bahamut who had been patiently waiting at the door.

The puppy immediately started barking and jumping happily onto Tiamat's legs making it difficult for her to walk into the room without stepping on the small adorable dog.

"Bahamut!" She said in authoritative voice causing the puppy to cease what it was doing and look at her. "I will get to you in a second, but right now Issei isn't feeling well, and I need to put him on the bed."

Bahamut whined hearing this and started to jump on the back of her leg after she had walked past him. Tiamat though paid no attention to the puppy no matter how many whines of wanting attention came.

Her first concern was making sure Issei was in bed safe and sound. Making it to the bed, Tiamat gently set Issei down on the side of the bed he slept on. She then moved to the end and began pulling the covers out from underneath him.

"I should have removed the blankets first..." She muttered after finally yanking the covers out from under him only to throw it on top of him, covering him completely.

Returning to his side, Tiamat lifted the blanket off of his face and began to shift his body to a position that appeared to be comfortable.

"There we go!" She declared after rolling him onto his side and making sure he was tucked in.

Bahamut who was at her feet grew a little annoyed. Seeing that Tiamat wasn't going to offer him the affection he wanted he put some distance between him and the bed. After getting the distance he did the one thing he could do, he charged at the mattress.

Going as fast as his little legs could take him, Bahamut sprinted until he was close enough and jumped. His goal was to land on the bed; snuggle up with Issei and possibly get some love from him, but all he ended up doing was splattering himself against the side of the mattresses.

Tiamat noticed this and watched with an amused expression as Bahamut stumbled around before shaking his head vigorously and trying again. However, before he could slam into the bed again, Tiamat picked him up.

He released a very cute whine like yelp noise in surprise but didn't try to break out of her grasp when Tiamat began to apologize madly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want to see you possibly injure yourself, Bahamut."

She walked back and forth with him in her hands for several minutes slowly rocking him to sleep. When she realized he fell asleep in her arms, Tiamat couldn't help from smiling at him.

"He's just so cute. I wonder though would this feeling be even better though if this was our baby?"

An image entered her mind. An image of Issei holding several dragonlings with his stupid grin that she loved.

"Issei..." She mumbled, turning around she looked at the unconscious male. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. A sense of need and want suddenly surged through her body.

 _"Nonono!"_ She said as she whirled herself away from him. _"Issei isn't even awake. It wouldn't be right if we did it, but he did tease me in the shower a lot, and it has been a while since-No! He is in a critical state, so maybe I should just-Nonono! I will not!"_

Tiamat quickly set Bahamut down on his doggy bed and stormed out of the room closing it shut behind her. She released a sigh as she pressed her back against the door.

 _"This is all his fault. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be thinking about sex and having kids so much."_ Tiamat said with a pout. She wasn't really mad at him, but she did believe it was his fault she had these lewd thoughts.

"But if I didn't meet him then I would know what's it like to be human, to be a woman, to be loved..." She said as she slowly sank to the floor.

Tiamat began to blush as she thought of everything they went through, these memories even though they were the most recent were her most precious memories.

She thought of the first time she met him, and how he ridiculed her, along with the events of her first time eating mac and cheese. Then the time how he stared her down knowing that she could've killed him, and their first shopping trip.

However, these moments didn't come close to their first time having sex. That was her most fond memory, and one she would always think highly on. The way he grabbed ahold of her head as he came inside of her mouth, her losing her virginity. These things she could never forget, nor did she want to get rid of them.

As she thought more about it Tiamat's left hand slowly made its way down to her nether regions.

"Issei..." She whispered to herself, she slid her hand into her underwear. "When you wake up you're going to have to pay for making me think so many lewd things."

* * *

Issei couldn't help from sighing as he walked around in what he considered to be a void. he didn't know how long he had been here, but so far it felt like it had been an eternity.

He didn't know exactly how he ended up here, nor did he really feel the desire to know. All he wanted to do is find a way out.

"You know, now I can understand why villains and shit take death over imprisonment. It's because they would end up in places like this with nothing to do all day!" He muttered before shouting the last part at the top of his lungs.

"Seriously if I ever was to become an evil guy, and have a rival. I would force him to kill me. Fuck prison, and fuck atonement. It is not worth it if you have to sit in places like this." He continued while roaming around.

 **["You're quite the aggressive one aren't you?"]** Came a deep voice that was slightly intimidating as well.

"Only when I'm annoyed." Issei dryly said, he took two more steps before suddenly stopping.

 **["Here comes the slow realization, and turn around."]** The voice quipped as Issei began to turn.

Issei didn't say anything, but he was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor. He had expected himself to be hallucinating, or something like that; however, the creature that stood before him looked too real to be fake.

Standing on four legs was a large red dragon. It had razor-sharp red wings that could through the thickest of wood and metal, claws that could easily penetrate vaults, and teeth sharper than swords. It had eyes similar to Tiamat, but unlike her its eyes were green.

"I'm not imagining this right? You actually exist?" Issei asked.

The dragon stared at him for several seconds before sighing and saying, **["Yes I do exist, and no your eyesight is fine."]**

"Holy shit. You look fucking badass!" Issei declared suddenly after so more long silences. "Like I mean you're different from what I expected, but nonetheless you look sick!"

 **["Why thank-hold up what do you mean by that? What were you expecting me to look like?"]** The dragon demanded.

"I don't know, I mean after watching Game Of Thrones I kind of expected you to look like Drogon and stuff," Issei replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

 **["Hmph. The show is good, but those are more of wyverns then dragons. Dragons have four legs, not two."]** The dragon said.

"Oh, you've watched the show?" Issei questioned with a curious look. He wasn't expecting the dragon in front of him to know what he is talking about, but he also didn't think the supernatural world would be real.

 **["Of course, I see what you see."]** The dragon replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Issei opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, he stood there with his mouth agape.

Suddenly though he snapped his fingers and shouted, "You're Ddraig!"

Ddraig began to laugh heartedly after hearing that. He laughed and laughed to the point where Issei looked down at his wrist; pretending that there was a watch on it.

Eventually, the dragon came to a stop and said, **["For someone who was notified about me being inside of you, you're quite the oblivious one."]"**

"Hey!" Issei said with a tic mark. "I just assumed Tiamat used a spell or something on me."

Ddraig just stared at Issei for a long while after hearing that. **["...Did you really just use the word spell?"]**

Issei looked away from Ddraig and muttered loud enough for the dragon to hear. "No wonder Tiamat hates you. You're a fucking dick."

 **["Anyways I think it's best if we talk about our current predicaments we're in,"]** Ddraig said after coughing into one of his claws.

"And what are those?" Issei asked.

 **["Your relationship with Tiamat, you being this current generation's Red Dragon Emperor, awakening of your sacred gear, and a lot more."]** Ddraig stated earning a sigh from Issei.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to hate this."

 **["You might. Now be quiet for one second I need to concentrate."]** Ddraig replied.

Issei complied with the command and just stared at Ddraig. Suddenly the void of nothing they stood in changed, along with Ddraig. They now were inside Issei's living room, and Ddraig was no longer a dragon. Instead, he was a tall handsome human male with red hair, and dragon eyes similar to Tiamat's but unlike her, he had green eyes.

"Whoa," Was all Issei could say.

"Impressive right?" Ddraig replied while moving to the couch and taking a seat.

Issei nodded his head in response as he looked around. He didn't really know what to say, or how to react.

"We're in short, basically in our own world; this is what you would say our realm. Whatever we think or want it can appear." Ddraig explained with a small smile.

"So if I thought about a hot sexy girl-"

"No. We're not getting off topic. I only showed you this because I thought it was better for you to take a seat and listen to this rather than stand." Ddraig curtly interrupted.

Issei frowned at this, but his frown was soon replaced by a small grin as he realized what Ddraig said. _"He didn't say I couldn't, he was just saying that we're getting off topic."_

As Issei moved to take a seat next to Ddraig, the dragon spoke, "All I'm going to say is be careful with Tiamat. I know that you love her and all, but you need to be careful with her."

"If you see what I see, then why are you telling me to be careful with her?" Issei questioned. "She is like heads over heels for me."

"Because she is a dragon. Like all dragons, they have an item or thing they consider to be very valuable. You're, in a weird way her treasure." Ddraig said with a serious look.

"Sooooo... How is this a problem?" Issei asked not understanding the gravity of the situation.

Ddraig facepalmed. Hard.

"Okay. Let me explain this better. Since you're her treasure; that means she will protect you. Yes, it's not bad, but neither is it good. The reason why is simple. If you get injured or killed. What do you think she would do in response? How would she react?"

"She would most likely enter a stage of rage, and grief going on a rampage until she gets revenge," Issei answered with no hesitation. He had played many video games growing up, and some of them had these types of scenarios. You kill the bad guy, and bad guy's son or whatever gets angry with you, he then tries to kill you.

"Exactly or what if she saw you flirting with another girl? She already said you're her territory, so what do you think she would do if she saw you flirting with someone besides her?" Ddraig questioned. He was somewhat taken aback that Issei understood what he was implying, but he wasn't going to linger on the subject.

"Umm..." Was the sound that came out of his mouth, as he considered Tiamat's reaction. He had seen her act coldly to other women who tried to make a move on him, but besides that, he hasn't seen her do much.

"No idea." He admitted.

"Saw that coming," Ddraig muttered. "She is a prideful creature Issei. Not only that, but you're the first person to show her love, you took her virginity, something other dragons have been fighting tooth and claw for. That means you're bound to her for all of eternity."

"Okay, but I don't see what the problem is-"

"The problem is that you're bound! She isn't going to allow you to form a harem, she won't let you sleep with other girls, she will not let you do anything with another woman for the rest of your life." Ddraig yelled nearly making Issei fall off of the couch.

"Aren't all women like that though?" Issei asked after quickly recomposing himself.

"Yes, but look at Raynare." Ddraig started. "She did love you with all of her heart, but did you ever see her get mad at you for accidentally flirting with another girl or anything like that?"

Issei now that he thought about it realized how much different Tiamat and Raynare were compared to one another. From what he remembered, he never saw Raynare get upset with him, nor did he see her give another girl a glare that would shake him to his core.

"Yes, but Tiamat isn't going to kill someone-"

"She killed people for refusing to get her treasure, and she has killed people for invading her territory. Do you really think she wouldn't kill someone who tried to take you from her?" Ddraig said dryly.

"Yes." Issei firmly stated as he glared at the dragon. "She might've done that shit in the past, but now she is different."

Ddraig hummed as he considered what Issei said, before shrugging and saying, "You may be right, you may be wrong. If you believe that she has changed then I will trust your judgment."

"And what about awakening my sacred gear? You mentioned that earlier?" Issei asked after a couple seconds.

"Yes, how I was awakened was... Unnatural. Yes, that's how I would describe it." Ddraig said as he rubbed his chin.

"Unnatural?" Issei parroted. "What do you mean? What's the natural way?"

"Well, the most common way is triggered by emotions. Now I don't mean you being happy or excited. I mean bad emotions like anger, hatred, rage, and sadness. Things like these are the usual way of awakening a sacred gear." Ddraig revealed.

"Okay, so negative emotions are the common way to unlocking your sacred gear?" Issei stated as he looked at his hand where the gauntlet appeared on.

"Yes, most of the previous hosts unlocked theirs because of tragedies; however, you didn't. Your unlocking was different. Very different."

"Well spill the beans and tell me how so!" Issei demanded. The way Ddraig was speaking was making it sound like it was bad. Like they had played god, and now they're paying for it.

With a sigh, Ddraig told him. "When I was defeated and sealed only my soul was sealed away. My body, from what I remember was destroyed, nothing left of it. Not a single drop of blood or a scale left of me. However, Azazel has proved my theory wrong with what he did with you."

Issei didn't like where this was going, and as much as he didn't want to hear it, he had to know what Azazel did to him.

"When you were unconscious for the awakening of me, Azazel injected blood into your body. Not any ordinary blood though, he inoculated my blood into your body. This is the reason why you have had headaches earlier today, and why you passed out." Ddraig finished as he gave Issei a stern look.

Issei didn't know what to say, he wanted to believe that this wasn't a problem, but Ddraig's serious look was making him believe that there was more then he was letting on.

"You have more to tell me, don't you?"

"Mhm, now at first it wasn't enough to awaken me, but as time went on my blood started to infuse into your blood system. Eventually, I awoke, but it wasn't enough for me to communicate with you still. Now though we are able to talk." Ddraig stated.

"I'm guessing there is still more to this?" Issei mused, he wasn't a fool and knew that there had to be some long-term side effect of their blood infusing with one another.

"Yes, your body is slowly dying." Ddraig firmly stated with no traces of joking at all.

"I'm sorry what?" Issei asked as he cleaned his ear. "I think I misheard you-"

"I said your body is dying," Ddraig said.

"Oh..." Was all Issei could say, he looked at the floor with a downcasted expression on his face. He was expecting something bad, but this wasn't what he was expecting. This was something he didn't want to happen either, he knew it was selfish of him, but he didn't want to die. He wanted to spend his life with Tiamat and see the world become more advanced.

"It's a shame, but these things have consequences," Ddraig said in a sympathetic tone.

"How long do I have?" Issei whispered loud enough for the dragon to hear.

"I don't know," Ddraig admitted. "Eventually your human body will die, and you will be reborn in a way as my son."

Issei nodded his head several times before realizing what he said. "Wait what? Reborn as your son?"

"Mhm, you're slowly losing your humanity. It's changing your organs, bones, and personality. I don't-"

"So I'm not actually dying? I'm just being reborn as a dragon?" Issei questioned in a somewhat agitated tone; he had assumed that he was going to actually die. Not die but come back to life.

"From what I believe. I could be wrong though. This is the first time this has happened, so I do not know what will happen. You could be fine, and I could be way off on my assumption. All you need to know is that there are consequences to these types of things." Ddraig stated.

Issei didn't say anything in response, he wanted to hit the dragon for scaring him like this, but he couldn't blame Ddraig. He was just as clueless as him.

With a sigh, Issei says, "So we're basically in for a ride of our lives?"

"Pretty much," Ddraig said with a chuckle. "If what I believe is true, and you are reincarnated as my son, then this will also be a problem."

"Why do you say that?" Issei asked cluelessly.

"Because I'm the original Red Dragon Emperor, I was the one who created fear in the hearts of every being. I had slain gods from all different pantheons. If people found out that a being who once did all that, and had a son-"

"Then they would believe me to be just like you, and want to kill me to prevent things like that from happening again." Issei finished with a solemn expression forming on his face.

"That or they would assume that I somehow broke out of the Sacred Gear system, and send their best after you. Either way, if I'm right, you will have problems." Ddraig said as he glances at Issei, only to see him clutching his head in annoyance.

"Is there like, any perks for this type of shit? Because all I'm hearing is bad shit, with super bad shit on top of that." Issei demanded.

"Well, besides having every girl wanting to mate with you, longer lifespan, and some other things I would say no not really," Ddraig said with a shrug.

"Every girl wanting to mate with me?" Issei repeated with a small smile on his face. Finally, after hearing bad news after bad news, his ears were graced with good news.

"Yep. Dragons have a dominating aura which attracts females." Ddraig explained with a small smirk on his face. "You could build your dream of having a harem, but since you're with Tiamat I doubt she would share."

Issei pictured it all, he pictured all of the hot girls he knew and them surrounding him shoving their breasts in his face, he imagined them slowly removing their clothes in front of him, and then he pictured Tiamat coming in and dragging him away from his fantasy.

"She might allow a harem to happen..." He mumbled hopefully.

"Yeah after she has gotten you to impregnate her twelve times, and it's been a hundred years she might," Ddraig said skeptically. "If anything you will get a threesome, but everything else? Nope, I don't see that happening."

"You're an optimistic one aren't you?" Issei said as he glared at the dragon.

"Oh, I'm optimistic. I'm optimistic that your dreams won't happen. At least with her." Ddraig replied with a shit-eating grin.

"Tch. Whatever just get me out of here. I-"

"I can't. We just gotta wait it out." Ddraig said, he suddenly produced a book out of thin air. One that Issei had once read, and began to start reading it.

"Great." Was all Issei could say in response.

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Adadaha I don't want to hear it. I know someone is going to be like "Revan! What the fuck was that? Why did Ddraig turn into a human? Why did you do this? Why are you saying Issei is going to die? ERMYGODRAGE!" Lemme clarify I revealed possibilities of what is happening to Issei. Nothing is confirmed still. I tried my hardest to make that clear as day. Ddraig believes that Issei's human body is dying and that he is going to be reborn as a dragon. This is the first time it has happened, so no one does know what will happen to Issei. For all, we know he will release a fart and that will kill everyone. So chill people.**

 **Oh and before someone goes like. "Why was there so much dialogue between Ddraig and Issei?" Because they were in Issei's mind conscious whatever domain. Not much they could do there besides sit and talk. Okay, hopefully, I have prevented the flames, but for once I got doubts.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS

 **Love,  
Revan's Wraith.**


	13. Life 2-4 A Heartfelt Conversation

**(Revan's AN):** **Welcome back, it feels like it's been awhile no lies. Like for real it feels like it has been so long since I updated this and Married Life. Well Married Life definitely took some time, but that's because I said I'll update that over time, so yeah. Anyways I'm rambling on so let's pick up where we left off.**

(Reason why you got an update or why this was updated was because I took down the chapter after this one.)

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived at his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines in his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Wraith

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 2-4: A Heartfelt Conversation**

 **...**

"Well aside from the high temperature, Issei is perfectly normal," Azazel stated as he looked at Tiamat who was sitting in a chair right next to the sleeping Issei.

"His eyes turned to one of a dragon, Azazel." Tiamat said with as she glared at the fallen angel leader. "That isn't normal, Issei is sick, and I know you had something to do with it."

"Why would you assume that?" Azazel questioned with a hurt expression. He may enjoy being a scientist, but that didn't mean he liked to be a mad scientist and experiment on humans, especially ones he loved.

"Issei goes to see you, unlocks sacred gear which happens to be a dragon, seems a little obvious," Tiamat said as she folded her arms underneath her bust, she wasn't a fool, and knew Azazel was somehow behind it, Azazel is just that kind of guy.

"Okay, well when you put it like that, it does make it sound like I did something," Azazel replied.

"Exactly, so what did you to him?" She demanded as some of her power started to seep out. Tiamat may be trying to be more civilized but that, didn't mean she wouldn't resort to brute force if necessary.

"Calm down Tiamat," Azazel said as he raised his hands slowly. "We're in a place full of civilian life. We don't need you to go on a rampage and level the entire town."

"Then explain yourself." She demanded as power continued to ooze out of her. Tiamat wanted to know what Azazel did, and she didn't want to play games, Issei is her mate, and if something was wrong with him. Then she needed to know.

"I injected the blood of the original Red Dragon Emperor into him." Azazel confessed causing Tiamat's intimidating aura to vanish.

"You what?" She said with traces of anger in her voice as she glared at him. "What did you put into him?"

"I put the Welsh Dragon's blood into Issei." Azazel declared causing her to narrow her eyes. "Issei is in a way a son to me, and I feared that war might happen again if that did happen people would target him to get to me. I couldn't allow that, so I decided to unlock his sacred gear, but give him a boost you would say."

"I would have protected him-"

"No, you wouldn't." Azazel curtly said he knew full well what he was about to invoke, but he, in all honesty, didn't care. "At the time being, you didn't care for him. I doubted you would have cared for him, and protected him had I asked."

"You don't know that." Tiamat said in a heated tone. She hated to admit it, but Azazel was right, at the time being Issei was just a simple human she enjoyed messing with, sure she liked him at the time, but she wouldn't have gotten involved in a war to keep him safe.

"You're a dragon Tiamat," Azazel said with a serious expression as he got up from his chair. "Dragons are known to not care for others well beings unless it is their mate or child, and Issei at the time was neither of those things."

"What's your point?" Tiamat asked as she watched him start to make his way to the exit.

"My point is that you can't get mad at me," Azazel said as he began to open the door. "Especially when I was the one who made him noticeable to you. If I didn't unlock his sacred gear, I doubted you would love him." He said as he looked back at her.

Tiamat flinched hearing that, she also didn't exactly how to respond to that. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the sacred gear did kind of boost her opinion on him. Sure she liked him, but it wasn't until he dominated her that she completely fell for him.

With no words to say Tiamat looked at Issei with a small frown on her face. She wasn't agitated with him or Azazel, she was more of upset with herself. She was bothered with her being a dragon and not caring for Issei since the very beginning.

"If Issei has any more problems let me know. Okay?" Azazel said after a couple seconds of silence. He did regret a little of what he said, but he was being honest, and that's something he believed mattered at this point.

"Will do." She replied after a while, with that said Azazel left, leaving the two lovers alone.

"He is right, at the time I didn't care much about you then, I mean I did since you took me into your home, but not like this. Not to where I need you in my life." She whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry for not caring for you back then, and I hope you can forgive me for that Issei."

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, Issei was met with a rather peculiar sight. He had expected him to be looking up at the ceiling, but instead, he was met by the sight of Tiamat's breasts. Naked breasts.

 _"She didn't have her way with my unconscious body did she?"_ Issei questioned himself as he stared directly at her left nipple. It was right in front of his face, in fact, all he had to do was just move a few inches, and he could suck on it.

 **["Not, that I'm aware of."]** Spoke a familiar voice.

 _"Huh, guess you truly do exist,"_ Issei said as he continued to stare at her nipple. _"here I thought you were just a crazy dream, but I guess all of that did happen, and I actually do have a dragon inside of me."_

 **["You had doubts?"]** Ddraig questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 _"Eh, not really. I mean both Azazel and Tiamat talked about you as well as Vali sometimes."_ Issei replied as he attempted to break out of her death grip.

"Mmm... Issei..." Tiamat moaned as she tightened her grip, bringing his mouth to her mammary.

 _"Ddraig, any thoughts how to escape this!?"_ Issei practically demanded while keeping his mouth shut.

 **["You can't at least not without waking her up. Your options are either to try waking her up with stimulation or by talking to her. Either way, your mouth is going to be full of the teat."]**

 _"I'm not really in the mood for sex, I mean don't get me wrong the sex is great, but I would rather have some food."_ Issei muttered as he tried one more time to wiggle free.

Unbeknownst to Issei, Tiamat's eyes shot open and looked down only to see Issei's face pushed into her boobs and him trying to escape her cuddling.

With a smile of mischief, the Chaos Karma Dragon brought Issei; with ease to her face and planted a big kiss on his lips, while ignoring the yelp of fright he made.

Upon removing her lips from his she said with a grin. "How bold of you, trying to enjoy my body while I was asleep."

"No-I-uh-I-mfmgh" He stammered but was pulled back into her breasts.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was just ask." She whispered as Issei's hands began to move all over her body in a desperate attempt to push her off of him.

 **["Excuse me, Tiamat but if you could please not kill my partner that would be great."]** Spoke Ddraig aloud causing Tiamat to cease her suffocation of Issei.

"So, he finally has awoken," Tiamat muttered to Issei as she pulled herself away from Issei and looked directly into his eyes.

"Yeah..." Issei hesitantly replied, he didn't know why, but he had a feeling she wasn't exactly thrilled about Ddraig being awake.

"Have you talked to him yet?" She questioned him with a serious look.

 _"What's with this sudden cold attitude?"_ Issei asked himself as he gazed into her eyes.

 **["If I had to guess, it is probably me being awake, remember what she did to the previous hosts of the Boosted Gear?"]** Ddraig commented.

Issei masked his reaction pretty well, but on the inside, he was somewhat freaking out. _"Shit, you're right. She isn't going to treat me like one of them now is she? I doubt she would, but then again I don't know how much she truly hates your guts."_

"Judging by your silent response I can only assume that he has spoken with you." Tiamat said with a frown as she released Issei and sat up. "He probably told you lies knowing him, and now you have second opinions on me."

"Well we did talk, but it actually wasn't what you think." Issei started as he glanced at her back.

Tiamat didn't respond as she hugged her legs, it took Issei a second but he realized that Tiamat was completely naked, she had nothing on.

"What did he say then?" She finally asked not bothering to turn around and face him. Making it look like she was upset and troubled when in reality she was actually fine, she just wanted to get the information from him.

"Well, we talked about what was going on with my body, the perks of being the Red Dragon Emperor, and my dream of having a harem," Issei admitted as he sat up, and gently began rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Your dream about having a harem?" She said with confusion as she looked at him.

"Yeah, when I was growing up my dream was to have a harem of big boobed women!" Issei proudly declared as he hit his chest triumphantly.

Tiamat raised an eyebrow, she was expecting something like that at all. "Really? That's what you wanted growing up? Not something like being able to fly or the ability to teleport anywhere?"

"I mean that would be great, but what's the point of flying if you don't have a harem of gorgeous babes to fly with you?" Issei replied earning a roll of the eyes from Tiamat.

"So, is a harem something you still want?" She asked after several seconds of silence.

"Kind of..." Issei said with uncertainty as he rubbed the back of his neck causing Tiamat to flinch, she was kind of hoping Issei would have given up on that dream after meeting her and doing so many things with her.

"But," He continued with a small smile. "I think I can settle with just one girl. At least for awhile."

Tiamat looked back at him with a serious expression. "Was that your way of trying to say you want to get married?"

What!?" Issei nearly shrieked as he looked at her incredulously. "Hell no, I wasn't saying I was ready for marriage we've only known each other for a few weeks! I was just saying that I wouldn't mind just being with you for a while. You know like down the road I can do my dream."

"I would say that was the sweetest thing ever, but you still want to be with other girls, so..." Tiamat trailed off as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Look what do you want from me?" Issei said with a sigh.

"Me to be the only girl for you, and for you to never leave me." Tiamat immediately replied with a smirk.

"Greedy aren't you?" He quipped earning a giggle from her.

"What can I say? I'm a dragon, who just dreams of remaining at your side." She whispered into his ear before giving it a small lick.

Issei blushed as she crawled behind him and pulled him back to where his head was resting in between her mounds, her fingers began to run through his hair as she said, "So did you find out what was going on with your body?"

"Yeah, apparently Azazel injected Ddraig's blood into my body." Issei said with a sigh. "And apparently because of that, my blood system has changed to one of a dragons, and slowly over time the rest of my body will change to one."

Tiamat hummed hearing that, she wasn't expecting that, but that could explain his headaches. "So you're being reborn as a dragon?"

"That, or I'm slowly dying." He stated causing Tiamat to clench her hands and accidentally pull his hair. "Owowow! Tiamat, please let go of my hair!"

"You're what Issei!?" She demanded as she released his hair and changed their position to where his head was in her lap and where he was looking directly up at her. "What is happening to you?"

"I'm either transforming into a dragon, or I'm dying." He repeated causing her to frown. "These are the things that Ddraig said are most likely happening to me."

Issei did feel like he shouldn't have told her, but he also believed that telling her was the best move to make as well since he couldn't keep this a secret forever. Eventually, she would find out and if she found out later, the odds of her being in a listening mood would be slim.

"I'm going to kill Azazel." She muttered as she got up and but was stopped by Issei grabbing ahold of her wrist. Turning her head she said, "Issei let go of me."

"Not until you calm down." He sternly replied invoking a sigh of frustration from her.

"I won't kill him, he is the only one that can fix you-"

"No, he can't," Issei replied causing her to frown. "Ddraig and I talked about this for awhile, he explained how dragonification works, and how when the host gives up something, it can't be taken back."

"You don't know that-"

 **["I do though, many of the Boosted Gears hosts gave up limbs, organs, and bones to become stronger. Not once has any of them given up their blood though, and even then had my blood injected into them."]** Ddraig stated, he had so far been keeping quiet, due to him not wanting to anger Tiamat, but here he felt the need to let her know that nothing could be done about Issei's state.

"So what're we supposed to do then?" She demanded as she looked at Issei. "Are we suppose to just sit here, and hope that you don't die and get reborn as a dragon?"

"Yes." Issei firmly stated. "Right now that is all we can do, and really all I want to do. I don't want to sit on a bed for life with doctors doing all sorts of stuff to my body in an attempt to save me. I just want to pray and hope that it works out."

"And what about me?" She asked. "What about what I want? I finally have a mate, someone who I can have hatchlings with, only to find out he is dying."

"Do you still want to go out for dinner?" Issei asked after several seconds of thinking.

"What?"

"I said, do you still want to go out for dinner?" He repeated as he glances over at the alarm clock. "We could still, you know, save our date since it is 8:43."

Tiamat stared at Issei for a solid minute to see if he was joking but found no traces of that on his face or in his eyes. Closing her eyes she said, "You learned that you were dying today, and instead of freaking out, you are more concerned about our date."

"Well, I am kind of hungry, and plus I did promise you a date today..." Issei trailed off as he looked at their feet.

"I don't know if I should not worry about it, or worry about it," Tiamat admitted as she continued to stare at him.

"Well, I mean I would say we could do other things as well, but I'm not really in the mood. Maybe after a couple of drinks, we could do some fun things." He said as his eyes slowly moved up her curvy figure until they reached her eyes.

Tiamat didn't say anything at first, on one hand, she did want to speak to Azazel about Issei's potential dying problem, but on the other hand, she did want to go on their date. She also found it to be sweet that Issei wanted to resume their date even after passing out.

"We will talk more about your problem tomorrow." Tiamat finally declared. "I'm going to go get dressed for dinner."

As she was walking away Issei's thoughts drifted to her being naked. "Hey, Tiamat!" He called out as she made her way to the closet. "If I may ask, why were you naked?"

With a playful smirk that he couldn't see, she said, "Oh I was very horny, and I couldn't help myself so I indulged myself with your unconscious boner."

"Okay-Wait what!?"

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): And cut, so before you ask why this chapter was short, it was because I wanted to finish up this small arc for the volume. I mean, I could have drawn it out more, and I could have done more but I was fine with this. As for Tiamat raping unconscious Issei, we don't know if that is true. Well, I do know, but you guys don't know. We also see that Issei has somewhat accepted his potential death, now don't be like "BUT THE LAST CHAPTER HE WAS ALL WORRIED ABOUT IT!"**

 **Yes, he doesn't want to die, but after talking with Ddraig there isn't much that can be done for him. It is the cycle of life, it is what happens, Issei can't change that. He can only hope and pray that the Gods let him live, besides that there is nothing that can be done. It is also worth mentioning that when some people get diagnosed with a disease and get told that they have x amount years to live they enjoy their lives. Issei is one of those kinds of people, he isn't going to sit there, and be like**

 **"Well if I do this, I can change it."**

 **No, Issei isn't going to worry about it, he doesn't want Tiamat to worry about it. He just wants to enjoy the time he has left with her. Not to mention but Ddraig could also be wrong, remember no one knows what is happening to him. Worst case scenario he wipes out humanity with a fart.**

 **Discord Server:** discord .gg/xEApPAS

 **Love,  
Revan's Wraith.**


	14. Life 2-5 And The Days Go On

**(Revan's AN): Um, I have a good reason why this chapter is really short, and I will explain why at the end author's note, okay? I hope you all can understand, and I will see you all there. With that said, let's jump into the story.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived at his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines in his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan's Stories

 **Beta'd by** Rihavein-Zero

* * *

 **Life 2-5: And The Days Go On.**

 **...**

Issei released a small sigh as he checked his phone for any messages. Friday nights were always the most hectic nights at Fallen Angelas, and usually required him to be working the bar all night with no breaks really at all, but tonight he had some breathing room.

He had gotten three messages in the past hour all from his girlfriend Tiamat, who has over the last few weeks been very supportive of him. Ever since they found out about the changes going throw Issei's body, Tiamat has done everything in her power to make sure when Issei comes home from work he doesn't stress out. He didn't think it was necessary of her to do this, but he appreciated it.

Opening his messages Issei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The first thing he saw was a selfie of Tiamat. She was wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was damp and down, and she was biting on the bottom of her lip which increased her sex appeal. The message attached to this picture was, _[This is waiting for you Issei, hurry home soon.]_

"Well, that's going to be on my mind all night." Issei muttered, his voice had traces of annoyance in it. He tried to not think of Tiamat and her super sexy body at work due to him being a professional, but sometimes it was just impossible. He didn't know why really, but it just was. Her pale, smooth skin, her long, luscious blue hair, her slender, but curvy figure, it all drew him insane.

"What's going to be on your mind all night?" Spoke Yuuma from behind him making him jump out of surprise, and enter a fighting stance.

Realizing that it was Yuuma who had sneaked up behind him, Issei lowered his hands and said, "God you guys need to stop sneaking up on me. One of these days I am actually going to end up clocking somebody, and it's not going to be my fault."

"Come on Issei, we both know you wouldn't hit a girl, especially a girl wearing something sexy like this," Yuuma said with a grin as she gestured to her attire which was nothing but a black slingshot bikini.

"Yeah, you're right." Issei admitted after several seconds of staring. He was pretty sure if Tiamat was here she would have most likely gotten jealous and upset, but thankfully she wasn't. He liked this job, for the pay was good, the women were sexy as hell, and his boss wasn't a complete asshole.

"Anyways, what is it that is going to be on your mind all night?" Yuuma asked as she got closer to him. "Is it something naughty? It is, isn't it? Oh, I bet it is a picture of a girl!"

Taking a step back, Issei said, "Since when did you get so curious about me? You're not one to show that much interest in what people are sending me."

"So it is something perverted!" Yuuma declared with a victorious grin. "And to answer your question, is it a crime to show interest in one of my friends? Hm, Issei? Is it a crime?"

"That didn't answer my question, and no it isn't a crime to show curiosity, but when you act like this it makes me not wanna tell you." Issei answered with a straight face.

Yuuma puffed out her cheeks, and said, "You're being mean Issei, I'm trying to be a good friend here, and listen to your problems, and you're not telling me them. That's a cruel thing to do."

Issei stared at her for about a solid minute with a blank expression. He was blown away by what he just heard, and didn't know how to respond to it. Eventually, he said with great reluctance. "It was a picture of Tiamat wearing nothing, but a towel and striking a sexy pose."

"Oh, that is almost as naughty as what Kuroka sent Vali!" Yuuma energetically stated causing him to quirk an eyebrow at her. Seeing this movement, Yuuma said, "Yeah, earlier Vali got a dirty text from his girlfriend. She was wearing nothing and had some vanilla ice cream or something on her chest to signify cum. It was pretty dirty."

Issei couldn't help from feeling slightly jealous of Vali. Sure he had Tiamat, but Kuroka was still hell of hot, and with her being a Nekoshoe or whatever people call them made her even more attractive.

"Oh, letting you know. A fine looking lady is making her way over here, so you should probably get back to work." Yuuma said in a more serious tone prompting Issei to turn around, and see a girl he had seen a few weeks ago.

 _"Holy shit, is that Akeno? What the hell is she doing here?"_ He asked himself with a look of surprise on his face. As she sat down at the end of the bar, Issei began to make his way towards her while picking up a glass in the process. _"Seriously to think she would come to a strip club..."_

"It's been a while since I've seen you Akeno." He stated in a friendly voice as he appeared before her causing her head to snap back towards him.

"Ufufufu, it has." She replied with a beautiful smile. "Last time I saw you, you were on a date with someone."

"Yeah, that was a surprise." Issei said as he set the glass down. "Anyways, what's your poison?"

"Ara ara, trying to get me drunk already?" She questioned in a teasing manner making Issei chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get you drunk so I can hear your dark secrets." He answered as if his master plan had been foiled.

"Ufufufu, I see you still have a sense of humor." She said as she leaned in causing Issei's cheeks to redden a bit as he occasionally glanced into her eyes. He didn't want to stare into them due to feeling like he could possibly get lost in them, for he did find them beautiful.

"So what would you like to drink?" He questioned after a few seconds.

"Can I just have a water for now?" She asked.

"Water?" He repeated with a bit of surprise. "Um, sure."

As he filled a glass with ice and water, Akeno spoke. "So how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Been trying to keep the GF happy." He answered as he slid her glass of water. "What about you? How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well. I've been busy with work and what not. My boss can sometimes be an ass." She stated before taking a sip of her water.

"Oh? Does he hit on you? Does he try grabbing your butt?" Issei joked with a smirk causing her to giggle.

"He does actually." She said in a more serious tone making Issei lose his smirk. "I'm just kidding, no he doesn't try anything physical with me, but he has shown interest in me and has tried asking me out."

"Interesting, and I guess you've turned him down?" Issei mused as he began cleaning some glasses.

"Ufufufu, of course. The only man for me is Issei." She declared causing Issei to start choking on the air.

Coughing, he said, "Say what?" Which made Akeno laugh like a madman.

"I'm kidding Issei." She said after several seconds of laughing. "I doubt you still have feelings for me. I mean it's been like what? Five years since we dated?"

"Something like that..." Issei answered a little sheepishly, he wouldn't lie, a part of him was still attracted to her, but he was in a serious relationship with Tiamat. A woman who could literally murder him if he cheated on her.

"Mmm, I'm still surprised that you would do something so ballsy." Akeno said with a smile as she closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to the day he asked her out. "To think that one of the infamous perverts would ask one of the 'Great Ladies' out."

"Well, after all the shit I did do you really think I would be afraid to ask someone out?" He joked with his own smile. "I mean, I risked getting beaten to a pulp just to see a pair of tits."

"Ufufufu, kind of." She quipped causing Issei's smile to vanish. "I mean, that's something you wouldn't expect from someone perverted. I didn't see it coming at all, and blown away by the action."

"I'm actually hurt that you would think that." Issei stated. He wasn't really offended, but it still irked him in a way that she believed that.

"Issei I'm sorry!" She apologized, but he could tell she was joking. "I'm sorry that I doubted the balls of a pervert."

"Alright, let's get something cleared up. I'm not a pervert..." He started before remembering that they're in a strip club that he works at. "Okay, let me correct myself. I'm not as perverted as I once was. I mean sure I might gaze at a pair of boobs every once and a while, but I don't do it every day to the point where people consider me a pervert."

"Ufufufu, why are you so defensive?" Akeno said in a teasing tone. "There's nothing wrong with being a pervert."

"Bullshit, I got my ass beaten multiple times for being a pervert in high school." Issei immediately declared.

"Ufufufu, but that was because Issei was peeping on girls." She replied.

Issei rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to say that she was right, but she wasn't exactly wrong. The only time he was beaten within an inch of his life was after getting caught for peeping on girls.

"Whatever, I'm just saying that I'm not as perverted as I once was, and am now a gentleman who respects women." Issei firmly said causing Akeno to release another giggle.

After her giggling died down, Issei spoke again. "Anyways, it looks like I got some other customers to attend to, so if you need me just give me a holler, okay?"

"Will do." She answered with a small smile.

With that being said, Issei walked away to serve other patrons leaving Akeno alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Tiamat I'm home." Issei announced as he closed his apartment's door behind him.

"Issei!" Tiamat enthusiastically shouted as she ran up and hugged him, following right behind her and barking was Bahamut.

"Oof, you don't have to ram your head into my chest, and it's just me Bahamut." Issei said as he wrapped his arms around her and glanced down at the dog making it cease it's barking after a couple of seconds.. The force behind her tackling hug would of been enough to knock him on his butt had their not been a door to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but I missed you." Tiamat said as she looked up at him with a small smile as the puppy started to jump onto Issei's leg. It was at this moment that Issei realized that she was basically wearing nothing but a white button up shirt that wasn't even buttoned up and panties.

"I know." He replied causing her to give him a somewhat pouty and annoyed look. "What? You did send me a picture of you just getting out of the shower earlier."

"Yeah, but you don't just say, 'I know.' in response. You're supposed to say something like, 'I missed you too.' or 'I couldn't stop thinking about you.' not that." She stated causing Issei to chuckle.

"You get upset over the simplest of things. You know that right?" Issei said in an amused tone.

"Only because you don't respond correctly." She murmured with puffed out cheeks as she looked away. She wasn't that bothered by this, but it did annoy her a little bit that he greeted her with that.

Deciding not to say anything, Issei placed his lips on Tiamat's forehead causing her eyes to widen slightly. Upon him removing his lips, Tiamat spoke. "I want another kiss, but this time on the lips."

"You're so picky." He said with a roll of his eyes before kissing her on the lips.

A kiss that was meant to last for a few seconds max turned into a kissing session due to Tiamat grabbing ahold of his jacket and pulling him back in.

Once she was satisfied, she released her grasp on him and said, "We should greet each other like this more."

"Maybe, I dunno." He replied with a thoughtful look. "Anyways, I'm going to get changed. I might take a shower, but I don't know yet."

"I think we should get a shower." She said, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"But you already got a shower." He stated.

"Your point?" She asked with a grin he knew too well. The grin she was giving him was one of perverse, and meant that if he let her in then things were going to happen. Sexual things.

"The whole point of getting a shower would be to clean myself. If I got a shower with you then, I would end up getting dirty." He said with traces of playfulness in his voice.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a pervert!?" She questioned earning a laugh from her boyfriend which pretty much answered her question. "I'm not a pervert! You're the perverted one! After all, you're the one who has pervert magazines and what not in your bedroom."

"Oi, I told you before it's just a hobby of mine." He declared.

"Uh-huh, it's a perverted hobby." She said prompting Issei to narrow his eyes.

"It's only perverted if you do dirty things, and I don't do dirty things... At least not anymore." The last part he whispered to himself.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." She said in a sarcastic manner which slightly annoyed him. "I totally don't think you jack off while reading porn magazines."

"I'm glad you believe me." He said with a smile that made her furrow her brows. "Anyways, I'm going to go get showered now. After that, we can decide on what we want to eat."

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): Okay, this chapter was really, short and to be honest the reason why was because I'm out of my comfort zone when it comes to writing this story. I had plans on resuming this back in July, but I just couldn't. This story means a lot to me, I don't know if anyone else has those feelings when it comes to their stories, but this is like my baby. This story was what changed my writing, it's given me confidence in writing, and made me strong when I was weak.**

 **I know some are going like, "Revan what the fuck are you on about?" but I don't want to fuck this up. I don't want to ruin this story, I want it to be good, I want it to be something that everyone can enjoy, I'm really trying to my hardest and because of that, I'm somewhat scared to write this. I don't want people to hate this story or flame it. I don't want people to try beating this story, to try succeeding it or anything like that. I just want this to be a story that people can say, "Man that was a good read, I really loved it." you know?**

 **It's the same thing with Married Life, I really want to write these stories, but I'm scared that I might ruin it. I'm going to be taking my time when it comes to this, and Married Life, I'm going to try my best, and I don't really consider this to be the 'return' chapter. It is more of an um OVA or filler one, it's setting the time, and things like that. The update I mention in Lion is still coming, I do plan on doing another update at the end of August, or in early September, but I just wanted you guys to know, that I'm not as comfortable as I once was when I wrote this.**

 **I know it's technically my story, but I care about the readers, and I want you guys to enjoy it.**

 **Sorry, if you're upset this short chapter, but I hope you understand now why I've been prolonging this return. I will see you all in my next update for this story, or in one of my other stories.**

 **Link to the Discord Server:** discord. gg/TGPM9pH

 **Love,**  
 **Revan's Stories.**


	15. Life 2-6 The Dragon's Treasure

**(Revan's AN): What's this an update from me? What could this mean? Obviously, it's nothing, and the length definitely doesn't make up for the time, but I felt like working on this.**

 **Summary:** When Issei was about to leave his workplace, Azazel, his boss at work decided to send him an anonymous date over to his house, before Issei had a chance to get there first. And once he arrived at his apartment, he didn't expect to be greeted by a beautiful long blue-haired girl, reading his porn magazines in his bedroom. Wait, she's a what?!

 **Pairing: Issei x Tiamat**

 **Non-canon, single-pairing, a chill slice of life**

* * *

 _"Flashbacks" -_ _ **Thinking**_

 _[Flashbacks] -_ _ **Texting**_

 **"Flashbacks"** ** _\- Phone call_**

 **["Flashbacks"] - _Ddraig Talking_**

 ** _["Flashbacks"] - Ddraig Thinking_**

 **Head Writer:** Revan The Edgelord.

 **Beta'd by** No one.

* * *

 **Life 2-6: The Dragon's Treasure.**

 **...**

Tiamat released a soft groaned as she awoke from her slumber.

She was currently being spooned by Issei. She wore her usual pajamas which consisted of a button up shirt and underwear.

"Mmm, this feeling is the best." She mumbled to herself as she shimmied into a more comfortable position. "Being held by the person you love is the greatest feeling ever."

Once in a more comfortable position, Tiamat closed her eyes. Today was going to be a good day and the reason, was because she was going to have Issei all to herself.

Issei didn't have any work, nor was he going to hang out with his friends. He was going to spend his entire day with her.

Or that was what she was hoping for, there was always the chance he could get a call from his friends or Azazel, but the likelihood of that happening was low, at least this is what she believed.

Tiamat was about to fall back asleep when out of nowhere Issei started to rub her belly. The feeling was a pleasant and soothing one and made her blush a little.

"Issei..." She whispered in a tone far to quiet to make him wake up. The dragon had no intentions of stopping him, for she was enjoying the sensation, but would enjoy it more if he was rubbing a different area.

 _"I wonder what he's dreaming about... Maybe it's a dream that involves Bahamut?"_ Tiamat said to herself as she placed her hand on top of his.

Eventually, after who knows how long, Issei ceased his caressing and began to stir from his slumber.

As Issei's eyes began to flutter open, Tiamat rolled over to where she was facing him.

With the grogginess of sleep disappearing, Issei was welcomed by the sight of Tiamat gazing upon him with a smirk written on her face.

"... How long have you been staring at me?" He asked after several seconds, a tinge of tiredness in his voice.

"No that long." She chirped.

Issei didn't respond at first, for the thought of going back to sleep was very appealing to him.

"Did you sleep well?" Tiamat questioned causing Issei's blank expression to shift to one of thought.

"Eh, I guess." He said with a shrug after a while of thinking.

"That's good." She replied with a small nod. "Has there been any changes in your body?"

"As of lately? No." Issei stated with a yawn. He didn't really wanna talk about all this dragonification stuff at the moment, but one of the promises he made to Tiamat was that he would keep her informed on what's going on inside of him.

Tiamat hummed as she thought about what else she wanted to ask him. She was kind of wanting Issei to respond with a little bit more energy, but knew it couldn't be helped.

All of the changes going on inside of him has made it to where Issei would have a difficult time waking up and staying up. Most mornings he'd wake up say a few words, and then go back to sleep for another hour or two.

"You don't have any plans today, do you?" She asked after a minute of thinking only to realize that Issei had gone back to sleep.

"Issei?" Tiamat said in an attempt to wake him while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm?" He moaned in response, his eyes remaining closed.

"I asked if you have any plans today." She stated as she gently began to massage his shoulder.

"Mmm, not that I know of." He replied in a somewhat blissful tone.

"That's good to hear. I was hoping we could spend the day alone, you know? Just the two of us together with no one to interfere." Tiamat declared with a smile.

"That sounds," He paused to yawn. "nice."

"I agree," The bluenette stated enthusiastically. "We could spend the whole day doing whatever we want. We could go out shopping, or we could go see a movie, or if you want we could just stay inside, and sleep all day."

"Sleep sounds nice," Issei lazily responded with a small grin forming on his face. "but the choice of what to do is yours. I'm fine doing whatever it is you want."

"Whatever it is I want?" She repeated with a big smirk, and a tone that he should have been paying attention to.

"Yeah, whatever you want." He answered, his eyes were still closed, and his breathing was slow and steady.

"Wonderful, I'll start planning our day out, you just rest, okay?" She stated as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay."

* * *

After being told she could do whatever she wants and giving Issei a kiss, Tiamat got out of bed and decided to make breakfast for him, but wasn't sure what exactly to make.

She had started to learn how to cook a while ago, but that didn't mean she was a master chef. No, she still had a long ways to go.

"Ugh, why can cooking be so frustrating at times like these?" She groaned in irritation as she continued to think about what to make Issei only to get more and more aggravated.

Meanwhile, Bahamut was leisurely eating his food without a single care for his owner. He would occasionally glance up at her as chewed on his food, but that was about it.

Eventually, after about three minutes of working her brain, Tiamat was able to think of something Issei will enjoy and that was simple.

It was Macaroni and Cheese.

While it apparently wasn't the most healthiest of food for humans, Tiamat figured it was better he eats something, then nothing at all.

Unfortunately, after taking out the pot, she put it back in the cabinet, and let out another groan. "No, I should make something else. Something that's a little bit more _complex_."

With that said, she searched the fridge for food to make.

* * *

Upon his eyes fluttering open, Issei was greeted by the smell of something familiar/delicious.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was smelling, but after a bit of processing, he said to himself.

 _"Am I smelling Mac and Cheese?"_

Indeed, what Issei was picking up through his nose was the scent of Macaroni and Cheese.

Of course, he wasn't completely sure yet, so he sniffed with his nose a couple of times, and after doing this he was able to confirm that what Tiamat was making for breakfast was the without a doubt Mac and Cheese.

He wasn't that baffled by her choice of food, for this wasn't the first time he had something that was meant for dinner as a breakfast meal.

After confirming what was being made, Issei let out a yawn and stretched while sitting up. He was still a little tired, but he doubted he would get any more rest since it wouldn't be long before Tiamat would tell him breakfast was ready.

Once he was done stretching and yawning, he climbed out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom.

Upon him leaving the bedroom, Bahamut came charging at him while whining like a baby, which caused him to shift his attention to the puppy as Tiamat exited the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What, what's the matter?" Issei asked as he bent down while Bahamut stood up and put his front legs onto Issei's left leg.

As he asked the puppy this, Tiamat greeted him.

"Good morning Issei. Did you sleep well?" Is what she said to him.

Issei said nothing at first, and simply petted the puppy who eventually ceased his whining.

"Yeah." He finally told her as he stood up. "What about you, did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, more or less." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind another twenty or thirty minutes of sleep, but I can go without it."

"I see." Was the response he gave before watching her head into the kitchen.

"I had thought about making something more complex, but after a while, I gave up and figured you wouldn't have minded something simple like Mac and Cheese, so I made some for you." She told him from inside the kitchen.

"It's all good." He assured her as he moved to sit down at the table. "It's better than waking up to no meal at all."

As he stated this, Bahamut followed behind him, and upon him sitting down he jumped into his lap, which was something that surprised Issei.

However, his startlement vanished almost instantaneously, and it wasn't very long before he started petting and scratching the puppy who wagged his tail happily.

It wasn't long after Bahamut jumped into his lap did Tiamat exit the kitchen with two bowls of Mac and Cheese.

"And here you go!" She said as she placed his bowl of food in front of him and her own bowl across from him.

"Thank-" He started only to stop upon seeing the difference between their food. "Why do I have less?"

"Hmm?" She hummed in response as she pulled the chair back and sat down.

"You heard me. Why do you have like the adult meal, and I have like the kid's meal?" He asked with a frown.

Several seconds passed, but eventually, she replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"... Wow, alright then." Was what he said upon hearing her response.

"What? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." She told him as her lips curved upwards into a smile and she started to giggle.

"Yeah, okay." Is all he said to her with a shake of his head.

"I'm being serious." She asserted as her smile grew and it became harder to try not to laugh. "I genuinely don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, you might as well have made me nothing, for this won't fill me at all." He stated as he picked up the small spoon and showed her how there was barely any noodles in his bowl.

"Hey, we can always make more." She said with the biggest smirk he had ever seen written on her face.

"Whatever, you're going to pay for this later."

* * *

 **(Revan's AN): And Cut. I hope you all enjoyed this unexpected update, I uh, I don't know I just felt like writing for this, and I did. I honestly don't know if I'll update this more, but we'll see. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and while I would say to join the discord, it's pretty much ded. However, I am in another discord, you just gotta find the author, for he has the server link. (Hint it's the author for the Bael Dragon story.) Now, with that said, I go.**


End file.
